Who Is She?
by THGfan12
Summary: Peeta Mellark has just moved to California and already has a new crush, the girl is unreachable. But he won't give up trying, he wants to know who this girl is, Where she came from, and is she will give him a chance. The chance of a lifetime, Katniss Everdeen will soon be reachable..for him anyways... (Modern Day, Mature Subjects, Language) Please Give it A Shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! Why am I saying hello? I never say hello. Ah whatever, so are you guys as excited as I am about this because I'm pretty damn excited! New story! So sad :( I know all of my followers are going to miss A Victor's Life. I am too...So I hope you guys are going to like this story and be faithful followers like on A Victor's Life. But I do have a question that I will leave on the bottom... So without further ado here is my new story!**

**I hope you like it ;)**

**-Meghan**

**...**

**...**

**Peeta Mellark**

I feel like I am in one of those crazy stereotypical movies. Where the guy moves to the new school, nervous, overly observent, and every girl he sees he thinks is amazingly gorgeous. That is the positionj I'm in right now, I know it must be a crappy metaphor but it's all I got. But of course nothing has really started yet, I have just woken up, but I moved here the beginning of summer. Can you guess where? Stereotypical Movie? California...

The last place I'd want to move, where there's surfing, cute girls and douche bag guys with fake tans. At least that's what my brother Ryan described it as. I've never been good with girls, I get really nervous. The only girl I'm sure I can actually be around with out getting nervous is my sister Delilah, or Delly. She hates when people call her by her real name, I remember I did it to tease her a lot when we were kids but my dad made me knock it off. Maybe that is another reason I have never been good with girls.

So I guess this is the part when I tell you about myself. Well my name is Peeta Mellark, I am 16 years old. My parents divorced 4 years ago and my dad just got a job transfer, I grew up in New Hampshire and now I'm here. Not exactly and intresting story, I know. But that's me. The boy that grew up in a bakery making cupcakes and cookies. Talk about being teased... My dad sold the bakery and in a few months it would be torn down and probably another McDonalds would be placed there. Ah, soceity! Gotta love it!

Delly is in the kitchen complaining to my dad that she doesn't want to go to school, she's afraid the girls will make fun of her. Delly is pretty, but growing up in our house with a constant supply of cakes and junk food, she was put a little bit on the pudgy side. I'm sure Delly will do fine, she is a nice person and gets along with everybody. But I do hope the girls aren't as bitchy as Ryan says.

I run a hand through my hair and walk out into the kitchen to see Delly in front of my dad with a pout on her lips and Ryan eating a bowl of cereal tiredly. Delly and I are twins even though we don't have a lot alike and Ryan is only two years older then us, he was pissed that he had to leave right before senior year because he had to leave his football team and also because he had a girlfriend but he seemed more relieved then mad about it. I grab the box of cereal from him and pour myself a bowl. Nothing seems to intrest the two of us more than staring contests during breakfast but today is different. We just watch Delly and dad, dad is mainly ingnoring her but you can see him getting a little annoyed. My dad is a very level headed man so it's not very often you get to seem him blow.

"Delilah, you are going to school and that is that. You need to do as your told because I am your father and this conversation is now discontinued." he says calmly and walks sown the hall, probably to his office to rub his temples and count backwards from ten. Delly shoots both of us a glare like we did something wrong. Ryan just rolls his eyes and continues to chomp loudly while eating his cereal. Delly gives me a pleading look like I should try and talk dad into letting her stay home. They always say I'm dad's favorite but I have no idea what they mean. I just act like their a bunch of crazy people and ignore them. Even though they are a bunch of crazy people I won't tell them that...At least for now.

I get out of my chair and put my bowl in the sink and leave the room so I can get dressed and at least not look like a total nerd for the first day. No one ever pays attention to the new kids unless they do something to embarass themselves on the first day, so cross your fingers none of us do that. A few minutes later, right after I button my jeans Ryan barges into the room and slams the door shut behind him. He may have his own room but he likes to sit in mine and filthy it all up. He says I'm a pansy for always being so neat and clean and smelling nice, like a girl. But I do my best to ignore him. Besides that was when I was twelve even though hhe probably thinks I still am a pansy.

"The sad thing is, is that Delly is going to be asking us what to wear almost every day so she doesn't get made fun of. For once I actually wish we still had a uniform." A small smile makes it's way onto my lips and I laugh lightly and pull an old V-neck over my head. "Yeah, and were probably going to be late because she has to change her outfit a millon times." I tell him and we both burst out into fits of laughter.

...

The school is a lot better looking then our old school, everything looks brand spanking new. Ryan drove us to school and Delly complained about having to sit in the back and that she wanted to sit in the front. For once I kept my foot down and told her no. And as I expected there are muscely guys every where and girls wearing the shortest shorts imaginable all over the place. My fair skin doesn't like the sun, it's not used to it being so hot during this time of the year. So I think I might get a sunburn by the end of the day.

Surpirsingly as soon as we got here Delly dissapeared and Ryan went to go talk to some football dudes probably about where he can sign up for try outs. So as I walk through the school halls I am instantly knocked down but a guy with lots of muscles and board shorts on. Yep, I'm in a movie, let me guess I'm going to get beat up for getting in this guys way. But no.

The guy laughs lightly and helps me up from the cool floor and ruffles my hair. What the hell? I look at the guy, he has almost a foot on me and he had bronze colored hair and sea green eyes, he seems really tan, he's probably been here his whole life. Most of these people probably have. I stare at him for a moment or two, expecting a fist to fly into my face but it never does. He smiles and offers his hand and I hesitantly take it, only to be yanked into a hug and to be smacked on the back. "I'm Finnick Odair, glad to meet ya'!" he says with a mega watt smile. (This guys scares me) I just smile back lightly. "So ya' new I'm guessin'? That's quite the surprise." he seems overly chill, I wonder if he's on drugs.

"I'm Peeta Mellark, sophmore." I tell him and as if it's even possible he smile swider and a small girl walks up next to him looking worriedly at me. "Finn, what are you doing?" she asks him quietly and he swoops down and picks her up bridal style and she shreiks. People in the halls laugh, as if they knew this was going to happen, maybe these people are a lot nicer than Ryan expected. "Well Peety Mellark, I would like you to meet my girlfriend Annie Cresta soon to be Odair if things go as planned and Annie Wanny I'd like you to meet Peter." he says and I quickly correct him that my name is 'Peeta' and he just lughs and puts down his girlfriend. Annie smiles at me and waves hesitantly, I think I could get along with her, and maybe Delly could too. Wherever Delly is. "Okay Peet_a_ I like you, so you can sit with us at lunch, I'll introduce you to the group." he says and walks away with his arm wrapped around Annie while laughing.

Oh God, I hope everyone else is nice but not crazy nice like him.

...

Lunch comes around faster than I think and soon after I've gotten my lucnch I catch Finnick waving me over from a table almost right in the middle of the room. All I got was an apple and a ham sandwich and the nervous side of me is worrying about my lunch choices, seriously what is wrong with me.

I walk over slowly and even more hesitantly when I see the other people at the table. There is a girl with bright red hair a guy with black hair and another guy with light brown hair. I take a seat next to Annie who smiles at me and I smile back and Finnick goes through introductions. "Everybody this is Peeta Mellark but I have dibs on calling him Peety, Peety this J.K, Gale, and Marvie." he says and the light brown haired one that he called Marvie bangs his head on the table and says each syllable in between bangs. "My. Name. Is. Marv. El" and I chuckle lightly. The Gale guys just picks at his food and keeps giving me small glances.

Thats when I have that movie moment when I'm sure I've met the girl of my dreams. She has long perfect legs and beautifuly tanned olive skin, her long dark hair had small peices of dyed purple hair mixed in with it as you look at the braid she's put it in. She wears short leather shorts with a dark green tank top and a large belt wrapped around the stomach. Her face is perfect, she is beautiful, she has amazing sliver eyes and I find her nose being very, very cute. She wears leather combat boots and my eyes follow her as she makes her way over to a table in the far right corner with a tall muscled dude with blonde hair and malicious blue eyes.

He looks crazy, like he could kill someone. When she sits down he wraps a large arm around her waist protectively and possesively. A thump to the head breaks me away from my stare and I trun to find everyone at the table staring at me with smirks on their faces. I blush a deep crimson and Finnick smiles and smacks me on the back.

"Almost as pretty as my Annie. Katniss Everdeen, my mysterious next door neighbor. Don't worry Peety, their not dating, Cato is like a scary older brother. Trust me, if they were dating he would probably lay her on the table and stake his claim in public." Now I lost my appetite. Annie smacks him on the arm and blushes. "But seriously, I know nothing about her. It's almost impossible, Cato follows her around everywherem glaring at anything with a dick that looks at her." he says and then laughs that is when I hear a yell of annoyance.

I look over to where Delly is standing smiling at a girl with short and spikey brown hair who wears some old jeans and a t-shirt and I can see the handle of a knife peeking out of her back pocket and I tense. "Leave me alone you crazy hyper Easter Bunny! Go bug someone else! Anyone else!" she yells and Finnick laughs loudly and the girl shoots him a glare and stomps over to Katniss' table looking as if she could explode. Delly spots me and runs over, I don't know why she is so happy suddenly, she was bayond pissed off this morning.

Delly hugs me tightly and then smiles at the others who send me question gazes. "Everybody, I would like you to meet my twin sister Delly." and now it's my turn to hit my head on the table. Delly scooches in next to me and Finnick introduces everyone yet again but says Marvel's name normally this time. "That would be JoJo Mason, but if you call her that she will chop your balls off. Katniss' friend, almost as mysterious as her except Johanna shows at least some emotion. As I was saying before Katniss is very mysterious, I have never seen her parents or anybody else besides her, Cato, Johanna and a younger girl at her house. She pretty much appeared out of no where, I am one of the few people Cato has not punched in the face for going near Katniss. I wouldn't say were friends, more like he trusts me with her but Katniss doesn't."

I stare at him for a long while before nodding and listenting to them talk to each other. Thinking about how I would ever be able to approach her, with me being terrible arround the female species and because I'm afraid Cato will break my face. So one question sits in my mind. Who is Katniss Everdeen?

**...**

**...**

**That's all I got. Read, review.**

**Bye! :)**

**-Meghan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2**

**-Meghan**

**...**

**...**

**Peeta Mellark**

I felt so stupid, there was no way a girl like her could like me. If you could have forgotten I will remind you, I can never get the girl, I'm not the type of guy that gets the girl. I'm the guys that loses the girl. I know I must sound pathetic, I mean I haven't even talked to the girl, I have only stared at her during lunch time and searched for her the rest of the day in the large crowds of people and the burning sunlight that filled every room in the school that could nearly blind you unless you were used to it. Sure Finnick and Annie were but if I were able to wear sunglasses the entire day I would. It would be easier to see the whiteboard for sure.

But I do wish I could be a little more like Finnick, be charming and strong, whatever Katniss like. But I feel crazy, she could be a crazy person just like Johanna, but all I could see now is that she was pretty neutral, looked like she didn't care, but I bet she felt just like I did. She wanted to be anywhere but there, with Cato having to touch her constantly and Johanna yelling angrily, you could see the annoyance written all over her face. Maybe we could be alike, or exactly different. I'm pretty good at reading people's emotions, but Katniss is tougher, she has a mask on. Keeping everybody out and just herself in. She has walls built up around her, brick walls sealed tight with cement tar. Only a really strong person could break through the barriers she's put up around her. It makes me wonder if she lets her friends through, if she let's anyone through at all. But of course she must.

Everyone needs that one person they trust, even her.

I did wonder if Cato was her boyfriend, even if Finnick said he wasn't. You could never really know for sure but it was possible. Even if I approached her now and tried to talk to her Cato would punch my face in. Finnick tells me that you have to be at least 5 feet away from her if you want to talk to her. That seems ridiculous to me. When you talk to someone you should be at least 2-3 feet away, it's not like I'm going to jump on her and straddle her waist while I talk to her.

Maybe that would be something Finnick would do but not me. I smile when I see Ryan walk up to the car with a big smirk on his face. "Football try outs in a week baby! The guys let me right in!" he says while fist pumping. I roll my eyes and we drive home with me quiet while Ryan and Delly seem to blab away. Delly didn't seem very affected by anything, even the crazy bitch Johanna.

...

When my cell phone is ringing after dinner and I check the caller I.D. I am shocked. I do not remember giving Finnick my phone number, or him even touching my phone. I knew this guy was weird, I pick up the phone and the first thing I say is,

"How the hell did you get my number?"

"Oh your sister gave it to me."

I growl under my breathe and look to where Delly is watching the HouseWives of Atlanta. _Revenge. _"Okay, please remind me to kill Delly and why have you decided to call me this evening?" I tell him and I hear him and others laughing in the backround. Great, he has me on speaker phone.

"Okay Peety, we want you to come over and for a little more convincing Katniss lives next door and her bathroom window faces my bedroom one." he says and I hear the sound of a smack and a 'Finnick' in a femal voice, probably Annie. Then more laughter to follow behind it. I chuckle lightly but don't exactly like the idea of Finnick looking at Katniss in the bathroom.

"Why?" I ask him. I can practically see him roll his eyes at me through the phone. "Because Peety, you are my bestie! So here, now, please, now." he says and then hangs up. I pull the phone away from my ear and frown. "Delly?" I say to her and she looks at me with a nervous expression, "I am going to kill you later." I tell her and grab the car keys from off the table and go into the car. Oh wait, I don't have directions. I smirk thinking I don't have to go until I hear the ding of a text. From Finnick. Telling me the directions. I groan and bang my head onto the steering wheel which causes the horn to beep loudly.

...

When I get to Finnick's house I'm surprised by the size of it, it is so small, I knew Finnick lived by himself but this looks so small on the outside. I look to the house on the left of his, instantly knowing it was Katniss' just a feeling from the creepy stalkerish part of myself.

I bang my fist on the front of Finnick's front door and it instantly swings open to show a shirtless Finnick Odair standing there with the board shorts he was wearing from earlier. I roll my eyes and he lets me in to show the others sitting in the surprisingly large living room and I am so thankful to feel the coolness of the air conditioner. I sigh and plop down on the even cooler leather couch and the others roll their eyes at me. I smile and stare in awe at the flat screen TV on the wall. "Yep, being an adopted child of some big ass billionares has it's perks." Finnick says. I raise and eyebrow and he just shrugs, he doesn't seem to care. That must be how Finnick is, a chill surfer dude.

I know for a fact that he is a surfer because of the surfboard hanging on the wall along with some jars of sand on the shelves and seashells glued to the wall. It makes me smirk, definelty a beach boy, I for one have never really liked the beach. Sure it's okay but my skin gets sunburned very easily and sand gives me rashes so I can't say it's my favorite place in the world.

"So Peety, me and the guys and gals have devized a plan so you can talk to Katniss." he says and I whip my head around to look at him in shock and with a fearful look on my face. "Calm down, so since I stalked Katniss in the front yard when I got home I have figured out that her and Cato aren't dating but she won't say anythin' else. Not that she really had a choice because that is when muscle head showed up and dragged her inside. We were thinking that somehow tomorrow we could distract Cato and you could go talk to Katniss for at least a minute, tell her your name, as her name, be cool." Finnick says an d I roll my eyes. "You should know that I am the exact opisite of cool when it comes to girls." I tell him and for the first time today I hear J.K speak up.

"Peeta, your handsome and you seem really nice so there is no way she couldn't like you." she says and Marvel bursts out laughing and falls off the couch holding his stomach. J.K blushes deeply and looks into her lap while fiddiling with her fingers. I smile lightly aqand Finnick says, "She has a point there Peety, any girl could fall for you. Except for my Annie." he says pulling her into his lap as she blushes.

**Finnick Odair**

Peety seems really cool. Plus if he dates her I could probably get a few answers about her also. Katniss has been my neighbor since she moved here when she was 14, just brought to the house with Cato by her side, I'm sure Cato is 18 now, so I don't know what the hell he is going to do when he graduates next year, he obviously can't follow her around the school the whole time, it's against the very few rules this school has. He'll do it though and I don't think that even the principal will stand up to him.

I've never really spoken a word to the guy, I never thought about it. He was too weird and freaky to approach, he might punch me too for going more than 5 feet near him. Not that I want to...

**Peeta Mellark**

The time at Finnick's was interesting, I told thwem not to try anything to get me with Katniss, because I know it will most likely piss Cato off and because if I ever do get a chance to date Katniss I want to get her on my own terms. It may sound kind of dumb but it's true.

I sigh and plop down onto my bed and close my eyes and try to fall asleep. But all I can think about are grey eyes and a purple and black braid.

...

The next day at school is not very different. We went through classes tiredly and slowly. Except that I have detention, because of Finnick. We were passing notes in Ms. Coin's class and she freaked out and said we had detention for three hours after school. Which starts in ten minutes, it isn't exactly my fault because he kept handing notes to me about ideas to get me with Katniss. Why should he care? I wish he would just drop it. He just smirks at me now when the bell rings and drags me into Ms. Coin's room.

"Alright Boys, now you two will sit in here, in silence. Not a peep. A peep!" she yells and then leaves the room. We look at each other and then laugh loudly until we hear a bang on the door and a 'be quiet' I roll my eyes and take a seat in the desk next to Finnick and run a hand through my hair. "Chill out Peety, at least it's just you and me, imagine if Ca-" he's cut off as the door flies open and is slammed shut. His footsteps are heavy, I look up slowly to see Cato. His spikey blode hair looks like he spends hours on it, he wears a old biker jacket and some ripped jeans, stuffed into niker boots. His cold eyes dig into me, like he knows something.

Finnick looks at me and pulls out _my phone_, I shoot him a glare and he rolls his eyes. He instantly starts typing crazily.

**I guess I spoke too soon...**

**No kidding.**

**How was I supposed to know he was going to be here?**

**Well since you pretty much boiling ideas constantly to give me a chance to talk to Katniss, I would assume keeping Cato away from her so I have a chance.**

**I have been trying to memorize her schedule, which means time away from Cato during Class, so I could corner her and try to talk to up!**

**I don' think cornering her will help me with anything -_-**

I shoot him a look and he rolls his eyes. I can see Cato from his seat across the room clenching and unclenching his he know something? Did he see me looking at her yesterday? Or maybe that I smiled at her and she smiled back for abouit a millisecond before turning away and walking the rest of the way down the hall.

Well that was the highlight of my day if I forgot to mentions it.

**Hey Peety, I think Cato is texting Katniss right now!**

I look at Cato to see him texting on his phone, an IPhone. Who would have known?

**Who else would he be texting? He isn't exactly the friendliest person.**

Finnick chuckles quietly and turns his attention back to the phone in his lap.

**Haha! Who knew you had a snap to ya' Peet!**

**Shut up...**

I run a hand through my hair and shove my phone into my pocket. Finnick gets up and my eyes widen when I see him walk over to Cato and put a hand on his shoulder. "So what happened to you to get ya' here?" Finnick asks and I bang my head onjto the desk as Cato sits up, very tense and with his fists clenched. "What's it to you pretty boy?" he growled with his super deep voice. _So stupid. _"Well were in here all together, might as well talk to pass the time." he says. Surprisingly Cato calms down slightly and I sigh in relief.

"I was texting in class, nothing serious." is all he mutters and Finnick smirks. "Well at least it wasn't like when you punched that kid last year." Finnick says and I continue to think about how big of an idiot Finnick is. "Which one?" Cato asks and Finnick bursts out laughing and falls to the floor and Cato is fighting to keep a smile from appearing. I chuckle lightly and stare at my phone for a few seconds. "Your the new kid right, the brother of the girl who sent Johanna into a fit of rage?" Cato asks me and I nod slowly.

He smirks, "I can't remember the last time anyone got her so fired up." he says. Wow, he is slightly nicer then people make him out to be, well Katniss isn't in the room so he has nothing to freak out about. "Yeah, Delly was surprisingly unaffected. Even though Johanna had a knife in her pocket." Cato chuckles and I can't help but smile. He then says, "Yeah, poor Katniss had to deal with her complaining and rages for the rest of the day. She is a constant PMS." Finnick laughs and walks over and sits down onto my desk. I'm tempted to push him down but I don't.

Just then my phone rings and it is Delly. I sigh and put the phone on speaker, "Hello my dear Delilah, how are you this fine evening?" I ask her pleasently. She growls and yells "Nevermind, I'll talk to you when you get home from _detention_! Of all places!" she yells and hangs up. I burst into laughter and fall out of my chair.

I guess this school isn't that bad after all, maybe this movie will have a happy ending, and maybe, just maybe, I'll get the girl. With the help of my new friends, of course...


	3. Chapter 3

**Peeta Mellark**

The next day as Finnick and I talk in free period he starts to blather on about the next step in lunatics. What is their life based on?! They base life on detective movies...probably...

"Now we are friends with Cato! So this is good, maybe he will trust us enough to let us 4 feet near Katniss!" he says a bit too loudly but no one seems to notice. I smack him anyways, just for the hell of it. He rubs his arm and glares at me, for such a muscled guy he can be such a pussy! "Peety, I''m trying to help you, don't smack me!" he says and I roll my eyes, "Fine, one slap per month." I tell him and he glares at me venomisly. If only Annie was here, his attention would be on her and not calling me Peety in almost every sentence he says.

"It doesn't matter if were friends with him or not, he probably still won't let us near her. So either way, it doesn't work out." I tell him. He looks at me and then smacks me, "Peety, you need to have some hope in my plans! Why do you always have to be so 'I will never accomplish anything in life' kind of person." he says. "I am not like that." he gives me a 'are you kidding me' look. "You are, there is no way denying it Peet." he says and I slam my head on the desk. How come for some reason this never hurts when I do it? I wonder and groan in annoyance.

Why does he have to be so damn complicated? Why does he never listen to me? "Just shut up and tell me about your "master" plan" I tell him. He glares and says "I've already told you!" Now I'm confused. "What?" He just rolls his eyes and the bell rings so we have to get up and leave. We walk down the halls in silence, what the hell kind of conversation was that anyway? I run a hand through my hair, a nervous habit I've begun to do for the last few years. Well...since mom and dad got divorced at least.

...

Finnick was quiet for the rest of the day, I couldn't help but feel bad. I know I have never been a good friend to most people, I really need to learn to just keep my mouth shut. I sigh as I lean against the school wall, annoyed that Delly and Yan left without me! Ryan must have been too distracted because he got on the football team that he forgot me. Not a big surprise if you really think about it. I would call but it isn't too far of a walk to get to my house. I yawn and grab my phone from my pocket when someone calls out for me. I turn my head around to see Gale, who hasn't talked to me since I came to the school and met Finnick.

"Peeta, what are ya doin'? Ya need a ride?" he questions as he begins to stride his way over to me. I inwardly groan, Finnick told me once that he thinks Gale has a thing for Katniss, come on movie world! Don't you think Cato is enough of a rival for me? "Nah, I can walk, thanks for the offer." I tell him. He stands in front of me an raises an eyebrow, "Come on, just ride with me! Or I might get the wrong idea and think ya' don't like me." he says. _You have no idea... _

"Gale really, I can walk just fine, besides the excercise is good an-" he cuts me off. "Just get in the truck Mellark." he groans while rubbing his forehead. I nod and let him lead me to his truck.

"So, Finnick seems real hung up on gettin' ya' with old Everdeen, hugh?" he asks and I just nod. I swallow thickly and yawn in attempt to cover up my fear. I have a reason to be scared, Gale is no Cato but he is pretty big. He could probablt break my arm if he put his mind to it, even though I would prefer he didn't do so at all. "I know Finn told ya' that I have a thing for Katniss. It ain't true, I used to. Past tense. Finn has a plan tonight. Apparently he was able to convince Cato to go to a bar to ight and hang. I have no idea how though. Finn said that he said sure. Katniss ain't comin'." he tells me and I look at him in shock. The fuck is going on?

"So, Finn told me to take ya' to his house after school. We'll watch as he leaves, an then you are gonna' go out there! Knock at her door! And get her to like you!" he yells and I sit there in a state of utter, true and complete shock. Finnick happens to be better at persuasing people than I thought he could. He is a genius! Okay, hold the phone! Did I really just think that? Finnick, Genius?

"What if Cato figures it out? Does Finnick want me to die?" I ask him and he just rolls his eyes and shakes his head at me as if I were a small child. I frown and look out the truck window, I watch as Finnick's small house comes into view.

Just as I get out of the truck and step onto Finnick's lawn I am tackled by a bronze haired, plan making, weirdo. "Tell me I'm a genius!" he yells and I just shake my head and spit grass from my mouth. "Tell me!" He yells and I see Gale out of the corner of my eyes, standing there, smirking at us. "Fine! Fine! You are a genius!" I yell at him. He screams in triumph and gets off of me then runs back to his house. why does he have to be so mentally unstable? I get up and follow him into his house and when I come in I see him sitting on the couch with a huge smile plastered on his face and an arm wrapped around a very cheery Annie. "He's a genius?" she asks and I roll my eyes.

...

"Okay Peetie, if Cato and I are coming back I will call Annie and she will call you. That means you have to get out of there quick if you are even able to get in there that is..." he trails off and Annie smacks him, hard. He yelps loudly and I smile until I hear what Finnick yells at her. "Annie Bannanie there will be no popsicle licking tonight if you smack me again." All of my confidence has vanished and I am now going to throw up. Annie comes into the room blushing like a mad woman and I thinbk I might look just like her.

So we watch, as Finnick walks out the door, goes over to Katniss' house, brings a grumpy looking Cato out and into his car. Then they drive off. I begin to sweat, I have to go now. I have to go and speak face to face with Katniss Everdeen. I'm not ready, I'm not ready. I'm not REEADY! Annie shoves me out the door and I trudge to Katniss' house, I go at the slowest speed possible. I think I'm ruining Finnick's lawn. That doesn't matter! Finnick doesn't matter! This is all me! I need to be myself, do what I need to do. I need to talk to her, get her to like me! She is my soul mate! I just know it! In my heart! I need help...

I make my way up the five steps to her front door. What if she slams the door in my face? What if she tells me to leave her alone? What if, this was all just a ploy and Cato has a twin brother and he was the one that went with Finnick?! What if I throw up on her! She would never speak to me again! If I even get a word in before she slams the door in my face. I think I am going to cry. I stare at the dark chocalate brown door in front of me and carefully lift up my hand and knock lightly on it. Nothing happens. No one comes. Does she know it's me and doesn't want to answer? Does she never answer the door when Cato isn't here? I let out a shakey breath and run a hand through my hair nervously and knock again, slightly harder this time. That isn't much at all.

Is she asleep? Did I knock on the door too hard? I wasn't doing it very hard at all, at least...I don't think...so? I lookup at the sky and curse silently. Maybe I should just...go? No, I can't do that. Finnick would be so dissapointed. That he had to drag Cato to the bar probably after hours of begging to get him to come.

The door flies open suddenly to reveal a girl...she is short, she has blonde hair put in two braids and curious blue eyes. Who could this be? Cato's sister? I look at her and she smiles widely, "Are you one of Katniss' friends?" she asks excitedly, a small smile breaks out on my face, she can't be more than 12 years old. "Um, not exactly, but can I speak to her?" I ask hesitantly. Her face brightens and she grabs my hand and pulls me into the house. She drags me into the living room and tells me to sit, she then scampers off down the hall and I sit there. Nervously looking around the room, yet I'm inspecting every inch of the room, it seems pretty average, but it's bare at the same time. Well I guess not everybody has the parents that Finnick has.

All I can really see are things that are probably sentimental, some old fashioned curtains, a black metal chair with a quilt folded on top of the seat of it. I see a few pictures littered on top of end tables and the walls. I see yet another on the bookshelf, it shows a baby. Very small with pale black hair and has a small smile playing on it's delicate lips. It's small pudgy cheeks are rosy, coloring the smooth olive skin. I realize it is baby Katniss, she was so cute, but so much different. Her skin has an amazing tan to it that doesn't match her pale skin that baby Katniss had, her hair has become much more lushious and full, filled with life and I can imagine how it feels, smooth and thick, the small peices of colored hair that litter her hair...suit her. In a way that seems so..Katniss. Not that I know her very well, it just seems that it is, it's how Katniss seems to be, in my thoughts and dreams. Her plump pink lips that look just so kissable.

My head is so blocked out with thoughts of her I don't even hear as she makes her way into the room with delicate feet. I look up slowly and she looks shocked, her grey eyes so emotion. An emotion other than the twinge of amusement I see when she listens to Johanna ramble, or the spark of excitement or happiness she gets when she sees me staring at her from our lunch table. "Um, I see Prim let you in..." she says with a small smile on her lips. Prim must be the little girl who answered the door, Katniss must have told her to stay in her room, so she could talk to me alone. "Uh, yeah..." I trail off and look down, her long bare legs are covered from mid thigh with sleep shorts with the ties of them hanging inches past them. She wears and old T-shirt that hangs on her form instead of clinging, I guess it's better, so I can help myself from staring at her boobs or anything that would make her think I was a pervert or something like that.

Her grey eyes look at me nervously and watchfully as she makes her way to another chair across the room, I can't help but watch as her losse black and purple hair moves as she walks. _It looks so much better this way..._ I think dreamily.

"So, um I just have a question, how do you know where I live?" she asks me, I instantly start to sweat and ramble. "Well, I, Finnick, next door, friends, tells me you, ah live here..." and she stares at me with amusement and smiles. "That sounds like something Finnick might do." she mumbles and looks away with a blush on her tanned cheeks. "Um, yeah, Finnick saw me looking at you at lunch and, uh, devised this whole plan to force me to talk to you." I say nervously and blush a deep crimson before looking at my hands in my lap. _Stupid, Stupid, Stupid._

She looks at me for a second with an expression I can't read and then says, "Well, if you don't want to talk to me you don't have to. I'm sure I could convince Finnick to leave you alo-!" I instantly cut her off. "No! I mean, ah, no, you don't have to do that. I don't mind." I tell her. _Please don't think I'm creepy, please don't think I'm weird, please don't tell me to leave..._

She blushes and looks away shyly with a ghost of a smile on her lips, her perfect pink lips. Oh, I wish I could kiss her. "So you want to talk to me?" she asks while looking at me from the corner of her eye, I can see...anger? It's in her eyes, does she think I'm lying? I nod vigourisly and she looks at me with doubt, so much doubt. She doesn't want to trust me...

"D-Do you want me to leave?" I ask her, hoping she says no. She just stares at me, her eyes glazed over, she must have remembered that she was showing me what she was feeling. I wonder why she does it? Does she have something to hide? Is she hiding from someone? Why would she think anyone would want to hurt her? I wish she would show me what she was feeling. So I could communicate with her and just knowing...j-just how my words would affect her. What not to say to her and keep from turning into an idiot. I don't want to hurt her. "Well, you can if you want to..." she says mumbling and trying to avoid my stare, she doesn't want me to look her in the eyes. It's so obvious. Every time I try to stare into her gorgeous grey orbs she turns away or averts her gaze else where.

I want to get into her head. She deserves to be understood. "I'll stay, I actually want to spend time with you. You seem nice." I tell her and she raises her head up to stare at my face. I can see the wheels turning in her head, thinking it true, searching every nook and cranny for a lie, that I may be trying to decieve her.

"That would be the first time I have ever heard that." she mumbles, probably thinking that I didn't hear. I frown, she would probably hear it a lot more if Cato wasn't with her. Mostly from guys trying to get in her pants but some might actually want to listen. It makes me upset, so many guys treat girls like they are just objects to be toyed with. Things to be used then thrown to the side, guys wonder why all girls are overly protective of themselves, because they actually have figured out your 'plan' We can be such stupid creatures... "Well with Cato and his menacing self I wouldn't be surprised." I tell her and she smiles humorously.

My phone vibrates in my pocket and I try not to physically wince, she just asked me if I wanted to leave, I said no. Now I am going to be forced to leave, because of freaking Cato. I pull out my phone and read the text from Annie, saying that I have to get out of here quick. I look over to her and she just nods and shoos me with a hand gesture, I sigh "I'm sorry, maybe I could talk to you again?" I ask nervously and she shrugs and I sigh and walk out the door and back to Finnick's hopuse with my head down and if I were a dog, my tail between my legs. How could I be so stupid.

She probably thinks I'm untrust worthy now, she probably hates me, no, I don't think she hates me, just dislikes...sort of.

**...**

**Well there she is! I hope you enjoyed and I will update as soon as possible! Pinky swear!**

**Bye!**

**-Meghan**


	4. Chapter 4

**10 Reviews and only 3 Chapters! I am so happy! None of the other stories that I had tried out had this much of a response to them! It is great! Thank you guys and without further ado here is Chapter 4! :)**

**-Meghan**

**...**

**...**

_**Katniss Everdeen**_

_When Cato arrived only a few minutes after Peeta left, I felt a little upset. Why was I upset? Was it because Peeta had to leave? No, it couldn't be. I'm probably just tired, I am slightly...glad that Prim had answered the door. I think I do need someone else to talk to besides Cato and Johanna around the clock. It makes me feel like I'm some sort of social outcast. _

_Cato looks at me for a moment, reading me. Trying to see what I'm thinking. He then asks, "Was anyone here while I was gone, besides Prim?" I wonder if I should tell him. Maybe he deserves to know._

_"Nope, no one was here." I tell him and turn on my heel to go to my room and go to bed. Wondering why I said no..._

**Peeta Mellark**

***Next Day***

Finnick was really happy with the out come of my visit to Katniss' house, he thinks that maybe she could have an intrest in me. Possibly because no one has had the guts to approach her for years. It makes me kind of sad, thinking of her just being cooped up all the time, not being able to talk to anybody without them being physically injured later on. I mean, I don't have to date her or _make a move_, as Finnick says, right away. I want to just try to be her friend first. talk to her, I want her to trust me.

Sure, I barely know her, even without Cato there she probably has boundaries, or even amotional walls, trying to keep intruders out. It's sad, not being able to shopw people your true colors, just giving them whats ont he oputside instead of the inside.

All I can think about the blush that was on her cheeks last night all day long, I get yelled at from a teacher once or twice for not listening and have to end up borrowing the notes from Finnick because I never wrote them down because my mind was just too filled with Katniss. I feel like I'm obsessing, am I obsessing? Probably.

But we have gym today and Finnick says that he has swim practice after school but I can hang out with Annie at his house after school, which I am comfortable with. Delly has been asking bringing upperclass guys over almost everyday to tutor them. I mean she just wants a boyfriend, I can respect that but I'm not a fan of the upperclass guys. There all just a big bunch of jerks, I mean they barely even like Finnick, and everybody likes Finnick, Finnick said that one had punched him or something last year, Annie said that luckily it wasn't in the face, because the guy was tough and would have broken his nose. Annie says the only reason he got punched was because Finnick acts like the sun shines out of his ass. That made me laugh so ahrd I almost peed my pants.

Good thing I didn't...

No chance Katniss would want to talk to the new kid that peed his pants. Finnick would just laugh everytime someone brought it up, boy how I wish I had the guts to punch him.

During Gym all we do is run laps and do push ups for the first 15 minutes and then the teacher tells us to do whatever we want. I notice that this is the one of the evry few classes Katniss has without Cato, Johaanna is here though, talking in Katniss' ear about who knows what. And all I want to do is talk to her, maybe apoligize for last night. Ugh, I'm an idiot! I feel Finnick put his arm around me and I shove him away from me. Dumb idiot, Marvel's here too so I can hear him laughing loudly as he comes over to us.

"Staring at Everdeen again, Peety?" Marvel teases and I roll my eyes. "Your a baker right? Then bring your buns over there and don't spray your frosting!" Finnick says and the two burst into laughter. So annoying... "Shut up" I groan and lean my back against the wall and see Johanna say something to Katniss and then nod her head in my direction. I gulp and try to press myself harder into the wall in order to maybe sink into it and die of embarrasment, yeah, that's the plan. I dig the heels of my feet into the floor and try to stay as grounded as possible and not throw up. "Come on Peet, grow some balls! I know Johanna is scary but Katniss isn't, she is more of a sweet, fine peice of-" I cut Marvel off by smacking him in the stomach and he topples over while Finnick laughs his ass off.

_So stupid. _I wish no one would ever talk about Katniss like that, she isn't an object. She is person, she is the person meant for me. I just know it, in my gut that we belong together. I feel kind of crazy thinking like that, but isn't that what a pansy hormonal teenage boy like is supposed to act like? I feel crazy thinking a lot of things that make me feel embarrased, like running my finger through her hair, what her lips feel like, I mainly likee to think of having long conversations with us cuddling by a fire back in New Hampshire during a cold wintery night. Yeah, those ideas do sound kind of crazy but I don't care. Luckily people can't read minds, or I'd be majorly fucked. "Not funny, come on Peeta don't be a pussy. The worst she could do is tell you to leave her alone." I glare at Marvel and say, "No, the worst she could do is tell Cato, than he'll bash my face into the school's front door." I say bitterly and they both roll their eyes exasperatedly. Finnick grabs my arm and just I'm about to protest he drags me all the way across the gymnasium until I am standing in front of Katniss and Johanna.

"Ms. Mason, , I must apoligize for walking over here oh so rudely but my dearfriend Mr. Peeta Mellark, wishes to speak to Miss. Everdeen but is too much of a sniviling twat to walk over and strike a conversation." Finnick says in a crappy British accent and Johanna tries hard to keep in her laughter while a blush rises up Katniss' neck and makes it's way to her face. Her blush is so cute... Finnick ruffles my hair before offering an arm to Johanna who links hers through his and they walk to the other side of the room as I wish I could just dissapear.

We stare at each other for a few moments and she looks me in the eyes for the tiniest of a moment before looking down onto the floor. She msut be so embarrased, I kind of feel bad for bothering her. _You are such an idiot, talk to her dammit! _My inner confident self that I had no idea existed yells at me. I feel my adam's apple bob slightly and feel sweat bead on my brow. No, No! I can't turn into a flustered sweaty mess in front of her, she'll think I'm horny or something! _You are horny! I swear if I could replace you with me I totally would! I'd lean her up against the wall and do what you would never do! _Now I have a reason to punch myself.

"I'm sorry, for...ya' know. Being rude when you had to leave. It's just I don't know, I liked talking to you..." she mumbles out the last part and I stand there, like an idiot, shocked that she was the first to speak. Why is she apoligizing? She doesn't have to apoligize. There's no reason. I look at her to see her sheeks turning a brighter shade of red as she looks down in shame. "No, no. There's no reason to apoligize at all, and I liked talking to you too." I seem to stutter and I wipe my sweaty palms on my gym shorts. She looks up at me with a hesitant look on her face and opens her mouth a few times and closing it right after, before she finally manages to get it out. "Well, maybe we could, um, hang out sometime? Like maybe I could come over to your place, I know how, uh, Cato is, and I could tell him, I would just be studying with Johanna. She would cover for us. I mean! Only if you want to, that is..." she says. Katniss. My House. Possibly My _Room._ All I can do is bob my head furiously and she smiles lightly.

She grabs my hand and slips something into it and I feel Finnick drag me away as I stay frozen stiff. I can't move. I can't think. Katniss! Katniss over at my house! Oh My God! Thank all the lord that is holy I actually have a chance! I have a chance to spend time with Katniss Everdeen! Oh My... Everyone needs to be out of the house! Delly, Ryan, and even Dad! I technically have a date with Katniss Everdeen! I open my palm to see that I have a peice of paper! One with numbers on it! Katniss Everdeen has given me her phone number! Her cellular phone! Ahhh!

"Finnick!" I scream at him when we enter the surprisingly empty locker room. He smirks at me and I jump into his arms and hug him. "Thank You, Thank You, Thank You!" he laughs and pushes me off of him while Marvel rolls his eyes at the display. "She gave me her number! She said we could hang out! At my place!" I yell at him and hop up and down while doing a weird sort of happy dance. "I've got her number, I've got her number, I've got her number!" I say in a sing-song voice and their both laughing.

"She said she likes talking to me!" I scream at them. "Okay, calm down before you throw up, now go take a shower, you smell." Finnick tells me, throwing at towel at me and I head to one of the locker room showers and hum.

...

**Finnick Odair**

As I talk with Annie at my house I swell with pride. Peeta has actually talked to Katniss Everdeen and has gotten her phone number. I was honestly surprised for her to do that. She has never done anything like that, even to the guys that try to talk to her, while they do not have the amazing Finnick Odair to cook up plans for them! Haha! I feel so victourious, I have most definetly accomplished something from all of this. I'm happy for Peety, I'm glad I video taped everything he did in the locker room up until he went into the showers. Now for when they get married I can show Katniss this tape to show her just how crazy her husband is about her. It was very entertaining. I peck Annie on the lips and she rolls her eyes at me as I pull of my shirt and wiggle my eyebrows at her.

"Come on Annie Wannie, you can't resist all of this..." I tell her seductivly and she shoves me off of my couch and walks into the kitchen. Before I am even half way up I feel something cold hit me in the head. I turn to see that my Annie has thrown and ice-cube at me. I roll my eyes and sit back down on the couch and suck on the ice-cube. Nothing compared to sugar cunes but, it works. "So, Mr. Mastermind, what is our next move for the love birds?" Annie asks me, I roll my eyes and snap my fingers at her. "Isn't it obvious, we kidnap Cato and drop him in the middle of the ocean." she shoots me a look saying 'that's not funny' and I put my hands up in defence.

**Johanna Mason**

I jump up in down and smack Kat on the ass and she shoots me a glare. "You sweet cheeks have done the most awesome thing I have ever seen you do. You actually gave Mr. Sexy Pants your number!" I yell at her and she shoots me a glare before hugging her knees to her chest. "Don't talk about him like that." she mumbles and I fall to the floor laughing. She is jealous! I piss her off when I call him hot! Haha! My best friend has gone missing, who has her? Don't know, don't care, whoever has replaced my Katniss I want to thank. Well I guess it's all because of Mr. Sexy Pants and surfer boy. They have broken my Kat and tun=rned her into a girl that actually like boys! That wants to talk to a boy! That obviously wants to kiss a boy! Fuck you Cato! I told you that you weren't the number one guy in her life!

"Shut up Jo! I just think he's nice, thats all..." she says and I roll my eyes and shove her back onto the bed and straddle her, "Admit you like him, it's no big woop! Tell me!" I yell at her while shaking her shoulders. "I don't!" she yells at me. Grr! Why can't she just admit it?! Prim walks in and giggles at the scene and sits down on the chest at the end of the bed. "Say you like him!" I scream and she screams back at me, "I do not like him!" Prim jumps up and jumps to the side on the be, her face flushed with excitement. I jump off of Katniss and run ahand through my hair angrily. "Katniss likes who!?" Prim asks and I yell back, "Katniss likes a boy!" Prim squeals and hops up and down on the bed, singing that Katniss likes a boy. "I do not!" Katniss yells at us and growls in frustration while banging her head on the bed.

I roll my eyes at her, she is such a big baby! I fall back onto the bed and roll my eyes, I'll just wait to see the day when Cato isn't here and I walk into her room to see her having a face battle with blondie. I sigh and close my eyes. _Silly, silly Katniss._

**...**

**...**

**Do you think I am going to fast on Katniss and Peeta's relationship or do you like how this is going so far? Please Review, Comment, Follow, Favorite, Anything That Equals Happy Good Stuff!**

**I hope I hear from you all! :)**

**-Meghan**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Guys! Meghan is here yet again! I know you guys love me AND I AM SO HAPPY! I am getting so many follows on this story and I am just so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so happy! I love all of you for all of this support and I offer you all hugs and kisses! I love you all so much! You have no idea how much I care about you my loves and how much you all mean to me so I'm just telling you because I feel like being more of a person to you and to show you what I look like so I just changed my profile picture and I know you can't believe that it's me.**

**Thank you all on saying I am beautiful in your minds when you see the picture and if I need remind you as I do in every chapter! I love you so much and please don't be afraid to Review or PM me for questions.**

**-Meghan**

**...**

**...**

_**Katniss Everdeen**_

_I am drained emotionally. Johanna and Prim had driven me crazy by saying I like the new boy. Sure he is nice and sweet. Maybe I do like him a little bit but...I don't know...can I really do this? Can I really have a relationship with this guy? Was I wrong to give him my number? He looked so shocked..._

_Was it because he doesn't like me in the way I was thinking. I don't think I could ever look at him again. I just can't even look into his warm blue eyes that I feel follow me with yearning and hope. They are so warm and inviting, they caress my body and mind in a way I don't undersatnd. I can't look into them without getting the odd sensation of fluttering and nervousness. I am such an idiot..._

**Peeta Mellark**

***The Next Day (After School)***

If only I had better siblings...They have forgotten me for the 4th time this week! Grr! I was going to go home, lock my bedroom door, think about how not to talk like a total idiot, then call Katniss. But no! They abandoned me, again. I sigh and lean up against the wall and slide down so I'm sitting on the concrete below me. Why? Why Me? If I don't call Katniss he might think I don't want to call her! She'll think I don't like her! Sure I have my phone with me but I'm not talking to her where people can hear that I'm talking to her. I don't what her to think that I don't vare enough to not talk to her in a stable place, a private place. I don't know why but the first time we talk on the phone I want it to be private. At least I know we have conversations that are...good enough. Maybe I am crazy. Yeah, I am crazy.

I stare down at my old worn sneakers, obviously thinking that they have most likely seen better days. At least here in California it never gets cold out, I remember back home when I was left at school, I would have freezed to death if I didn't have a phone. Now here I can sweat to death. I frown and kick at the non-existant stone by my foot and groan in annoyance.

When I hear the familiar clicking of combat boots and turn my head to look up. The sun at first blocks my vision before it clears up and I am able to make out the person in front of me, who happens to be Katniss Everdeen. She smiles lightly down at me and I nervously jump up and stumble, almost knocking her over in the process and quickly compose myself. I smale at her with a blush creeping up my cheeks. I am so stupid. I run a hand through my messy hair and try to think of something to say that isn't stupid. _Think smart. Think smart. THINK FUCKING SMART MELLARK! _Boy is my subcoucious annoying. Always yelling and screaming at me, and thinking dirty thoughts about Katniss. Okay, okay, that's both of us, not just him. But wouldn't you think about her like that too? I mean her perfect body and beautiful eyes, I can imagine her smooth small hands running themselves up and down my chest. WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?! I mean she is right across from me and I am already having dirty thoughts! Not that touching my chest is dirty but...Oh you know what I mean!

"H-Hi Katniss, what are you doing here, shouldn't you be home?" I ask her and she raises her eyebrow at me,. silently saying. _I should ask you the same thing. _I blush and look down, "Cato's mom needed to talk to him. Said he had to come right after school, I was thinking about walking home." she says, I raise my head in confusion, "Cato has a mom?" Katniss instantly bursts into laughter and I now know that I just asked the stupidest question known to man. I feel ashamed and look down at the groung, at the imaginary stone I kicked earlier and try to hide my obvious embarrasment. "Well, yeah Peeta. Just beacuse he doesn't live with his parents doesn't mean he doesn't have a mom." she says trying not to giggle. _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. _I nod and blush harder, if that is even possible, I must be cherry red by now. I honestly need to try to act cool. _Haha! You crack me up! You! Cool! Those words should never be together! _I hate my innerself...

...

I smile as I lie back on my bed and stare at the ceiling, I walked Katniss home, the whole way there we had the longest conversation, we stood outside her door for a whole 25 minutes. The shortest 25 minutes of my life, so I walked, okay, okay, I skipped home with a huge grin on my face. I don't think I will be talking with the neighbors anytime soon but who cares! Katniss and I were on amazing terms as of right now! We were talking and we held hands for about a minute before we notived and and blushed, I wish we didin't notice at all. I felt how warm her hand was, and her skin was so smooth and small compared to mine. It made me think about how small she actually is, her small delicate waist, her thin looking arms that actually have the perfect amount of muscle on them, along with her legs. Long and delicate looking, when actually they are built for running.

So beautiful...

I sigh like a teenage girl who just heard the guy she has a crush on likes her. Should I be the girl in this life movie? Maybe I should be... Painting sunsets and baking cookies. Oh God I need some snickerdoodles and a drawing pad before I die. I jump at the sound of my phone ringing and I fly completly off the bed reaching for my phone on the bean bag at the other side of the room. Hoping it was Katniss and that this painful belly flop for nothing. But it wasn't, it was fucking Finnick! I groaned and answered it and growled into the phone, "What?" I hear him chuckle an then answer me. "Well aren't you in a good mood. Surprising since you and Katniss were giggling and chatting. Ya' looked preety cozy!" he sounds like he's just squealed out the last statement. I hear him cough awkwardly and Annie giggle in the backround. His tone made me laugh and the subject of the great time I had with Katniss made me perk up from my annoyed mood. "Yeah! She is so easy to talk to if she is comfortable with you! She is so nice and we never had one awkward pause." I tell him excitedly and get up off of the floor and bite back my groan of pain, and then sit down on my bed.

"Wow, I never knew, only if we could throw Cato into the ocean like I planned but Annie thinks It's a mental idea." he says and I can practically see him narrow his eyes at her when he said her name. "Actually I think that's a good idea." I tell him and I hear him yell "Ha, I told you it was a good idea!" and I smirk. I still don't understand exactly how these people work...still.

He hangs up after that and I roll my eyes and throw my phone back onto the bean bag chair. I stare at the ceiling and thick about Katniss' small hand, how mine completly envelops hers. All I can think about is her, now that Finnick is out of my mind I can think about her freely. A smile adorns my lips and all I can think about is Katniss. The sound of her voice rings through my mind, so quiet usually or just non-existent. But her voice fits her just right, when she isn't nervous and talks animatedly with her hands, it was adorable, her face showed her excitement and happiness when she talked about fun times she's had before and listened contently while I talked about my siblings' and she smiled and tried to hide her giggles when I told her about the time Ryan dyed my hair purple while I slept. I had to shave my head and it took longer thant I thought it would. I look terrible with no hair.

Honestly I want revenge on him, but maybe 2 times worse. Probably going to need help with that task unless I decide to man up anytime soon. Of course that causes my innerself to burst into uncontrollable laughter.

_**Katniss' POV**_

_Oh god I must have seemed like such an idiot. I hate when I get too entusiastic about things! I act like a complete fool. I really don't want to act like a fool in front of him at all. For some reason I want to actually act like a normal person, not like the awkward shy girl that hangs around with the over-protective blonde dude. Without Cato around I would be more of a person. But I would never in a million years wish him to never have been around. Cato is the whole reason why I'm..._

_No...I can't bring up those thoughts. It makes my head hurt and it causes me to have a breakdown every time. I have no control over myself when it happens, I hate letting people in. My emotions are getting the best of me... Peeta doesn't deserve to have someone so hostile and with so many problems as a girlfriend, n-not tthat I w-want to be his girlfriend that is. I can't be anyones girlfriend. Cato tells me the only reason guys want to talk to me is because of my physical apperance. He says they don't care about my feelings, I trust Cato's judgement most of the time. B-But, I just, I know Peeta is different, I have a feeling he wouldn't just want me for that._

_There is one thing I know about Finnick, he may seem like an open guy but he can tell people's intentions. I know he is helping Peeta out and Finnick would never hurt me like that. He wouldn't... I-I need to stop thinking like this! Cato could be wrong! B-Because not every guy is like that! C-Cato d-doesn't c-control me?! I'm my own p-person?_

_My head starts to pound erratically and I become glad that Prim isn't here. I haven't had one of the problems in the longest time! I-I need to st-stop d-oing t-this to my-myself! I whimper as pieces of my mind begin to fall from my grasp and I fall to the ground along with them. Tears trickle from my eyes and I sob and press my face to the carpet under me. "N-No!" I wail. _

_The sound of the door opening and quickly slamming shut along with quick footsteps running toward em but I can't will myself to listen. I feel myself being pulled up andmy face being brough into what I recognize as Cato's chest and try to calm myself. Try to place the pices of my mind back together. I can't seem to find them. All I can hear is Cato's erratic heartbeat. I should stop doing this. It's my own fault. He's going to be mad at me. I hate when he's mad at me. He doesn't deserve to be worried. I wish I wasn't such a p-problem. I-I N-NEED C-CATO! "H-Help me C-Cato p-please." I manage to gasp out and he shushes me and pets my hair trying to calm me, but the feeling of my head splitting open can't be soothed._

**...**

**...**

**Hope you liked this Chapter! Please Review, Follow, Favorite! Do as you feel!**

**Love you and see you next Chapter!**

**-Meghan**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Guys! Today is Friday and 'A Victor's Life' is ending in the next Chapter! But if you follow the story, PM me because I want to hear your opinion because I will probably be having a sequel or a pre-quel coming out after it. So just talk to me about how sad you are about me leaving this stroy and we can vent together. Because honestly I am fucking balling!**

**Okay I love you guys, here is Chapter 6, Enjoy, Hug Your Parents, See Ya' soon, Ah ByE!**

**-Meghan**

**...**

**-October-**

_**Katniss Everdeen**_

_I stared at the tall boy that coming up through the hall, people had been speaking about him all day. Cato already didn't like him, considering he was the exact same height and muscle as him. So the only thing that really bothers him is that he will actually have an equal match in a fight if it ever comes down to that. I think he now just wants an excuse to punch the guy, just to see how it will go. Then when he gets his ass kicked he will be the one crying on me for once. He is way too arrogant. A lot more than people think he is._

_Not that I really care, he needs to learn that he isn't the strongest person in the whole world. He needs to set things straight. I've never seen Cato cry, I know that he was crying one night. I never said anything about it though. Not my place._

_I look over to where Peeta stands, with Finnick and Annie beside him, making out beside hime. He has a disgusted look on his face and I try to hold back a giggle. Good Cato is looking away, because if he saw Peeta smile at me, I would definetly be having to deal with a crap load of questions later on. At least I know Cato would be a good person for interrogation._

_I wish I could talk to Peeta right now, he is just so easy to talk to. He smiles at me lightly again and the bell then rings, signalling that we have to go to class. I frown and Cato wraps his arm around my waist and drags me down the hall._

**Peeta Mellark**

I love it when she smiles at me. But the way she frowned when Cato had to pull her away made me frown. So Cato isn't that great after all, or maybe she just hates math. I don't know, apparently she hates math, she told me she has a lot of trouble with it. Luckily I'm good at math and if she hasn't finished her homework I can usually help her out with it. A good thing is that she is getting better at it. It makes me feel accomplished. I smile lightly an lean my head on my desk tiredly. I stayed up so late lasy night texting Katniss and convinced her to come to Finnick's Halloween party. She finally agreed at like 2:00 AM. The party is like tomorrow night so I am pretty excited about being able to talk to her face-to-face for once, or once again.

Katniss Everdeen is so stubborn. I smile softly and run a hand through my hair and Finnick winks at me, as if he knew I was thinking about her. How does he know these things? It confuses me all of the time!

**Johanna Mason**

I can't believe Katniss hasn't noticed I stole her phone. Her and Peeta's texts are so cute and boring Aat the same time. I can't believe she is saying all of these slightly flirty things to him and him sending her winky faces and stuff and she is telling me none of it!

This is so fucking absurd! How dare she!? She tells me everything and she is actually talking to a guy that isn't Cato and she doesn't fucking tell me! She is so mental!~ Literally and thearetically, I am going to kill her with my bare hands!

Okay maybe I am going a little over board but who cares! She is my Best Friend, these are things I need to know! I don't think she understands the concept of friendship. Jeez...

If she figured out I stole her phone I think she might cry or get really angry at me. Either or, I don't care if she gets mad, just seeing her cry6 upsetsw me. People who cry just bug me, I don't know why it ticks me off so much, it just does.

***THE NEXT DAY 6:30PM***

**Annie Cresta**

The progress Finnick's telling me that Peeta has made so much progress and might be dating Katniss or at least be talking on regular terms. Peeta was apparently staying up really late last night texting her. I giggled so much and Peeta just blushed for the rest of the class. It was cute in a way. He is just so silly and shy about liking her. No other guy was, but of course all of them ended up with a broken nose or a broken arm. But at least Peeta is sweet and isn't a total jerk off like those other guys.

I kind of feel bad for both Katniss and Peeta, because I can tell Katniss likes him and that she wishes she could talk to him. It's written all over her face, and poor Peeta can't go near her without the hear of Cato killing him or maiming. I'm pretty sure if Cato found out about their little "escapades" Peeta would be soooo dead.

Good thing that Katniss hasn't ratted him out, not that I thought she would but, it's possible. For some reason I think Cato has her brainwashed in some weird way so she stays away from other people. But she musn't be if she is going to all of this trouble to behind Cato's back so she can go to Finnick's party with Peeta. I hope I get to talk to her at the party, she seems like aperson I could get along with, she is shy and seems like a good enough person. The way Peeta describes her is that she is easy to talk to and just nice, she isn't rude or anything, she is just stubbourn and doesn't think before she says things. But obviously is very shy around people who aren't Cato and Johanna.

Finnick is forcing me to stay at his house to decorate with him. Peeta should be by in a few minutes, Finnick is forcing him to wear some costume or whatever, I feel bad for Peeta because what Finnick is going to make him wear will obviously be embarrasing for him. I find it slightly sad.

The only people who are here are Marissa, Marvel, Gale, Finnick and Me. Marvel and Gale are talking about whatever the hell guys talk about and Marissa is smiling and giggling at her phone. She told me she was dating someone but will not tell me who. If I ever do get to know I want to know every detail of their relationship, where they met, how they met, why they kept in touch, all that jazz. It's pretty dang exciting for me, I never have really had a girlfriend, just Marissa was around and we are always just in a 4 way conversation with the guys. Never any girl time.

Let me keep in mind that Peeta might keep Katniss from ever having girl time with me because Katniss isn't a girly person. But I do love her combat boots, not my style, but they go great with her legs. I think I remember that Finnick got Peeta to talk about what he though about Katniss' apperance and he somehow always got to her legs, how they are so long and graceful and muscled and that they look so thin but are probably soooo strong. He is kind of weird, Peeta Mellark has a leg fedish! Keep that in you're notes Annie. So if it doesn't work out she will be able to warn any girl that it isn't weird that Peeta keeps staring at their legs or something like that. Even though that would be a really awkward coversation to have with someone.

I know a bunch of people are coming over but don't know the exact people, I know Finnick's slut of a cousin is coming here. The actual reason Finn's adoptive parents bought him this house is so that he and his cousin, Glitter or something could live there. Finnick remembered that when he was alittle kid with his actual parents that Glimmer was over sometimes. He says she is okay but I met her and Jeez is that girl a bitch. I don't usually cuss but, gosh. So the short story is that they wanted them to marry each other, Finn hated the idea, Glimmer loved it, Finn's parents loved it and Finn wanted to get the heck out of there.

No offense to people who do date cousins or anything there is no insult, but in my opinion incest is kind of gross...

_**Katniss Everdeen**_

_I cannot believe I am doing this. Damn Peeta and his charm fro making me come to this party. I caught Johanna with my fucking phone and nearlly killed her, she was pissed, I was pissed and to repay her for not telling her she is making me dress up in something I would never wear._

_She straightned my hair and burned me with the straightener multiple times, used a lot of eyeliner but did a pretty good job with it, I have to wear this thick cherry red lipstick, she took one of my red t-shirts and roughly chopped off the part to cover my stomach, front and back need I remind you, it hangs off of my left shoulder and I am wearing a lacey red bra and a matching fucking thong! I am wearing some ripped black jeans which aren't that bad but she is making me wear heels! Heels! This is the worst pay back ever. I look like a slut and Peeta will think I'm a slut and will never want to talk to me again._

_I walk out of my room and Johanna slaps my ass and whistles ta me and I shoot her a nasty glare that she shrugs at. Bitch. "What the hell am I supposed to be?" I ask her and she rolls her eyes at me and takes out the item that is Cato caught her with she would die. Cato never has played the guitar and never will, but his elder brother gave this to him, his brother is like some big musician that has fake last name and everything so no one knows who his family is. It's a deep black electric guitar that is shining perfectly and the strings are in the exact way they belong. Oh dear god, Cato wouldn't lay a hand on me for toucking it but he would lay a hand on everyone else. "Punk rocker bitch, I knew you needed a guitar, stole this from Cato's room." she says and I am finally able to close my mouth, only to open it again to yell at her "You cannot be serious! Put that back, I swear to god Cato checks that thing for fingerprints almost everyday. You will be so dead, if even one string isn't in the right tune."_

_No one has ever gone in Cato's room, not even Prim, only I have when I have really bad nightmares, it's nothing that special. Cato isn't a very sentimental person but this guitar means about 75% as much as I mean to him. "Take it! Just make sure no one touches it. No big deal. Just tell Cato you were messing around with it, he will never even know. He isn't coming home until tomorrow afternoon anyways. Just give him the tears and everything will go back to normal." she says and I shoot her a glare and take the guitar from her hands and gently stroke the strings._

_Well it's a good enough story to tell him..._

**...**

**...**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I will update A.S.A.P and I hope you guys have a nice Friday tomorrow! Yay!**

**-Meghan**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! I hope you enjoyed the last Chapter, it toook me a long time to write it and I just want to tell you I'm sorry!~ I am so very sorry for the inconvenience. Now I just sound ridiculous so forget about it. One thing I need to tell you is that this is in 2012 and I will be having most of the holidays in this story, so don't freak out about me saying 2013 on the New Years in this game. **

**Okay here we go with Chapter 7, hope you enjoy!**

**-Meghan**

**...**

**...**

**Peeta Mellark**

"What the hell kind of costume is this?" I yell at Finnick and they all laugh at me as I enter the livingroom after changing into the costume Finnick gave me. He smirks at me and Gale rolls his eyes wjile Marvel just falls off of the couch like an idiot. I glare at Finnick angrily and Annie blushes and looks away after looking me over. Well mine isn't as bad as Finnick's, he wears a red speedo with a sstripe down the center and he wears three swimming medals around his neck. He winks at me with that dumb smirk on his face and I look down at myself. "Yee haw!" Marvel laughs and I soo want to punch him in the face.

I'm some sort of cowboy or something, Finnick gave me this light brown leather vest, opened with no shirt under it, I'm wearing tight cow spotted pants, a cowboy hat, and I have no idea why he has boots with real metal spurs. "Katniss will think your sexy." he winks at me again and I want to punch him in the face also.

Marissa giggles and I plop down on the seat beside her and groan. "I hate you" I growl at Finnick and Gale rolls his eyes and I swear I see his phone flash like he's taking my picture. This is going to be so embrassing. Katniss will think I'm fucking mental or something, I have to come and grab her from nextdoor, this is so stupid.

She is gonna think I dressed like this to make her sexually attracted to me or something, I well, I would like her to be but, um, I can't be thinking about that now. I am probably just a really weird guy that wants to get into her pants if I think like that. _Well you sort of are a weirdo and we both want to get into her pants so I guess..._

Jesus, help me, please.

***45 MINUTES LATER***

_**Katniss Everdeen**_

_Banging on the door interupts my stroking of the guitar and Johanna winks at me before dissapearing down the hall. I let out a shaky breathe and try to make sure I don't blush when I open the door. I turn the guitar so it's behing me and the check that the strap is wrapped around my torso firmly so it doesn't bang into the door._

_I slink my way to the door and gently open it up and I blush as soon as I see Peeta. He is so lucky that this is one of the hottest places in America or he would freeze to death. I knew he was well toned but I struggle to keep my eyes on his face. My heart is pounding as I can feel his eyes scanning savegly over my stomach, or any exposed skin he can get at. For some reason it doesn't bother me as much as it did when other guys did it._

_It makes me feel tingly inside and I feel butterflies in my belly. I can feel his baby blue eyes land on my plump red lips and I blush as red as a tomato. Damn me and my constant need to bluch just because of a boy, a boy! Well, Peeta isn't exactly a boy if you look at him, no boy has such a toned stomach and chest. I look up into his faceto see the crimson heat adorning his cheeks as well. I smile lightly at him and he grins in appreciation and holds out his hand for me to take. I don't... I hesitantly reach out for it and he gently places it in his and intertwines our fingers together, I blush harder, as if it were even possible. God damn my hormones and girlyness._

_We walk together up to Finnick's house where I can already hear the music getting louder than it should inside but at least the house isn't shaking yet and there are no cops so were good for now. Oh Boy, if I got in trouble what the cops, what the hell would I tell them if I have to call my...parents..._

**Peeta Mellark**

Katniss' costume is amazing, not just because the sex appeal, it just fits her. It just makes her Katniss, I wonder where she got the guitar from, I tried to touch it and she just moved it before my hand could get close enough. So I just won't try again. Easy as that.

A bunch of people are now crowded in Finnick's livingroom, laughing, giggling, touching each other in ways no one should touch another in public. Katniss and I just stand off to the side with our hands twined together and talking about things. It was funnt when she has to smack a few people away when they tried to touch her guitar. I laughed so hard at their shocked expressions it was hilarious. Katniss blushed at me, obviously embarrased and I just gave her a large grin of amusement. I love how cute she can be when she isn't even trying.

Her bright red lip stick has not smudged no matter how many time she wipes her mouth or takes a sip of her glass of coca-cola. I smile lightly and feel a sudden and strong urge to kiss her smooth tan cheeks, they just look so soft and nice. Luckily she doesn't cake her face with make-up and stuff like that, her complexion is perfect. Nice smooth baby skin, like the picture of her as a baby that I saw in her livingroom. It makes me wonder that if Katniss and I get narried if our kids will look like her. What the hell am I even thinking? Like that would ever even happen, it's just ridiculous.

I can already hear Finnick telling me in my head if I had said this to him. "Well if you can get her to talk to you, you sure as hell can get her to marry you, Ithink..." Words every Finnick Odair would say if there were more than one. Good there is in fact, I don't want anymore of them giving me shit about my love life, not that I really even have one anyways. These people are just fucking lunatics, maybe Katniss is too! I don't know!

I am the fucking lunatic! Why the hell am I swearing! I have lost my mind, I am crazy on Katniss Everdeen! I have ofically lost my freaking mind! Maybe I do need pshyciatric help after all...

That's beside the point, I watch Katniss. Her plump lips moving furiously, saying words but I'm unable to hear them, all I can think about are her lips. How they would feel against my own, I obviously need some self-control, even though it isn't really my fault that I have never felt like this before it's weird!

She turns her head and raises an eyebrow at me, I blush, she knows I wasn't listening to her. I mumble a quick 'sorry' and Finnick swings around in a circle, and shoves drinks into our hands before twirling back away. Katniss stares after him, mouth to the floor and a blush on her face. I chuckle lightly and take a sip of my drink, of course Finnick would put alcohol in the drink. It's mild though but I can still taste it.

Katniss' mouth is still wide open and I bravely reach out and gently grab her chin and push it up so her moth is closed. She blinks at me and blushes an even deeper shade of red before talking a large gulp of the drink, she rolls her eyes, she knows there's alcohol in it. God, it would be bad if she didn't know, looking at her flat and smooth belly I have a feeling she might be a light weight.

Now I have to make sure that not only that I don't drink too much, I aalso have to be careful that she doesn't. She sends me a smile as if she knows what I was thinking and I roll my eyes and stick my tongue out at her, she laughs. Great, I feel childish now.

...

When it's almost midnight I gently grab Katniss and hug her tightly, I feel breezy, like air. I just think she's so beautiful that I can't think of anything else. But the concious part of myself makes sure I don't kiss her, I won't kiss her while I'm drunk and out of it. So at least some part of myself has control. Katniss smiles at me and wraps her arms around my neck before leaning her head on my shoulder and passing out. Just wonderful. I lift her up carefully and give a pointed look to Finnick and then look at Katniss, he smirks at me and comes over.

He pats Katniss' head and I swat him away the best I can without moving Katniss. He rolls his eyes at me and says, "Annie and I are already working on getting everyone out of here, there's a guest room down the hall." he says and I grip Katniss tighter to my chest before walking through people to get to the hallway. This is when I notice how Katniss' shirt has ridden up. I look down in shock at her bra clad chest and then quickly avert my eyes and try my best to run the rest of the way down the hall.

Jesus, I would be dead if she was awake and sober right now, so now all I can repeat in my head is 'I will not take advantage of Katniss. I will not take advantage of Katniss' it's kind of hard to keep my hands to myself though in this predicament. I feel her soft pink lips pressed up against my neck and try not to whimper. Her long petite legs wrapped around my waist and just so nice.

I take this chance to burry my face in her thick silky hair, the black and purple tendrils smell like fresh strawberries and buttercream, I had no idea that the smell could be so intoxicating. I rub my nose along the side of her neck and lay a small kiss there before pulling my head away from her and hurrying into the guest room. I lean down and unwind Katniss' limbs from my body so that she falls carefully on the bed. I sigh as I look at her sleeping face and go to the closet to look for some pillows so I can sleep on the floor.

"What're ya doin'?" Katniss slurred voice reaches my ears and I crane my head to the right to see her smiling at me widely and flailing her arms, I can tell she is trying to get me to come to her. "Well I am going to sleep on the floor." I tell her and she pouts at me and opens her arms, expecting me to go over and throw myself into them I suppose. "Why?" she asks sadly and tries to get up, since I didn't take her heavy combat boots off she nearly trip so I rush to her and steady her into a sitting position on the bed. She looks up at me with a smirk and grabs my waist and pulls me to her and she rubs her cheek on my stomach. "Sleep with me, I don't like sleeping alone." What does she mean she doesn't like sleeping alone? Has she slept in the same bed as Cato before? If so, why? Why woud she need someone to sleep with?

"Can't you sleep alone?" I ask her curiosly and she shakes her head no and tugs on my vest. I let her slip it of and she runs her hands up and down my chest. "Why?" I ask her gently, maybe if I let her do what she wants I can get an answer out of her. She gives me a thoughtful look and then just says one word, "Nightmares" and continues to nuzzle me. Nightmares about what? I sigh and lean down to unlace those damned boots and pull them off of her. She pets my hair as I work out the know and by the feeling of her inhaling I know that she must be smelling me. I blush and lean her back on the bed so she is lying down and she giggles and opens her arms, silently asking me to climb on top of her. I roll my eyes and make her scooch over so I can lie down next to her. Which only makes her climb on top of me. Jeez, it's going to take me a long time to get her to sleep.

**Johanna Mason**

I scroll through the ridiculous texts on Katniss' phone and hope she is havin' fun over there. I would head over there myself but I am not that friendly of a person.

I smirk to myself at blondies texts and then suddenly the front door flies open and slams shut. I freeze, I sit there on the couch, frozen as Cato walks into the livingroom with an annoyed look on his face at seeing me with Katniss' phone. I gulp and click off the screen and hope to god that if he picks it up he doesn't know Kat's passcode, which is a dumb thing to think because he wouldn't let her have a passcode if he didn't know it. "What on earth are you doing here?" he growls and I shrug and try to act as casual as possible. "What are you doing with Katniss' phone?" he asks and snatches it from my hand. "N-Nothing!" I yell at him and try to snatch the phone from his hand but he just shoves me down and types in the passcode.

I think I have just given Cato a reason to catastrate the new boy. I watch as he srolls to the conversation and his face turns into pure rage as he reads what they've been saying to each other. "The new boy is so dead! Where is Katniss!" he screams at me and I duck my head before running around him and out of the house. I can't believe this, Katniss is going to kill me if Cato doesn't first. I scamper to my car and speed down the street not caring if I'm going to fast or not, just as long as I get away from that house.

**...**

**...**

**I can't believe how long it took me to write this chapter. I'm sorry to keep you guys waiting so long. I love you all so much, bye.**

**-Meghan**


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG! I have been thinking about this Chapter since I have made up this stroy and am so excited about it! I have a feeling you guys will like this one a lot! I know you guys have wanted to know a few things about Katniss and what the hell happened to her to cause her mental melt downs and shit. So this Chapter will look into this subject. This is going to be so exciting for a lot of you but I am not going to tell any of you anything you will just have to continue reading the Chapter.**

**-Meghan**

**...**

**...**

_**Katniss Everdeen**_

_I feel so warm..._

_Cato must have brought me into his bed last night. Peeta must have brought me home or something, maybe Cato got home early and Johanna made an excuse for me. I nuzzle my face into Cato's neck and inhale his scent. What? Why on earth would Cato smell cake?_

_I slowly open my eyes only to be hit with the mild light of the rising sun. Cato never has his shade open, not in the morning, or ever. I don't remember Cato's walls being green, what the hell? I lift my head up and am met with the face of Peeta Mellark, a shirtless Peeta Mellark. He didn't take me home! I quickly look down and nearly sigh in relief when I see that he still has his pants on and I am still dressed. I cannot believe I got drunk last night, Peeta must think I'm a complete idiot, I probably acted like a slut too._

_A time ago Johanna got me drunk and said I was all over Cato when he came home. I was so mortified when she told me, Cato didn't feel awkward about it. Of course he didn't, he never makes a big deal out of anything unless it has to do with someone, talking, touching or breathing near me._

_Good thing Cato isn't home until later today, I carefully climb off of Peeta and search the room frantically for Cato's guitar, thank God. I run over and pick it up, no scratches, nothing. I sigh in relief and pick it up carefully, I stroke the strings gently, I go over and grab my boots from the floor and carefully sneak out the bedroom door, through the living room and finally out the front door. _

_The dew covered grass feels cold on my bare feet, I never wear socks. I hate socks._

_I ignored the pounding in my head, it didn't matter to me, the only thing that mattered was getting away from Peeta so he wouldn't laugh at me for acting like such an idiot last night. Maybe he is a nice guy but I know he would laugh at me, they would all laugh. Katniss Everdeen, the stiff emotionless girl that if anyone talked to would get murdered, the girl who got drunk last night, the one that hung on the new kid desperatly asking him to sleep with her. I feel like an idiot, I hope everyone got so drunk last night that they don't even know I was there._

_I stare down at the grass as I walk towards the house. I hope no one does remember..._

_If they do I hope they don't say anything loud enough that Cato could hear it, Peeta doesn't deserve to feel that kind of pain, no one does, Cato would scream at me and then I would have a breakdown, then he wouldn't let me out of the house for a week, maybe even a month for punishment. Cato didn't like it when I looked at other guys, it was never all about if the guys looked at me, it was about also about if I would look at them. For some reason Cato thinks keeping me isolated and him being my only contact will make me love him, sure I love Cato, but Cato is a brother, a protector, he is practically family. Maybe not the definition of what family is to me but what it means to others._

_I open the front door of the house and close it and lock it behind me. Not caring to be quiet I throw my boots onto the mat by the door, place the guitar on the kitchen table so I can put it back in Cato's room later, and stomp into the living room, the site I see makes my heart drop to my stomach and for every part of my body to become as frozen stiff as the icy tundras of Antartica._

_His cold blue eyes are blod shot from not sleeping and a crazed look fills them as he looks at me, he smiles at me widely showing his perfect white teeth. I gulp and he climbs from the couch and slowly walks toward me, with my phone in his hand. Shit._

_No, no, no. "You know what's funny Katniss? It's just that, for some reason that pretty boy thinks oh so highly of you. You want to know what I think of you right now?" he whispers sickly into my ear, his hot breath burning the side of my neck, for some reason he expects me to answer him. I carefully take a step backwards, but as fast as anything he grabs my hips and slams me at full force into him. I cry out at the feeling of my chest hitting him so strongly, "I think you're just messing with me. That is a very bitchy move Katniss and you know it is, you think you can just play a little game with blondie to drive me crazy don't you? Well it's fucking working!" he yells at me and tears well up in my eyes and they burn at my attempts of holding them back._

_Cato pulls me, not that I can put up much of a fight against his strength and throws me onto the couch, I look up at him, his malicious grin making him look as if he had lost his mind. He must not have taken his pill the last few days. I know this is not him, this isn't the way my Cato treats me. _

_He climbs on the couch and sitss in the way so he is hovering over me and strokes my cheek, "Cato, I'm sorry, you're right, you are always right. Please forgive me, please take you're pill." I beg and let the tears flow free from my eyes, he smirk and kisses my cheek before nipping at it with his teeth, I feel the pinch that tells me that he has broken skin and there is blood dripping down my cheek. He touches it with his index finger and pulls away from me. He smiles widely and whipes his finger on his lips before walking from the room and hopefully to the bathroom to take his pill. At least I know that either way, if it's Cato with the pill or without the pill, that they both care about me._

_I slowly get off the couch, careful not to make a sound so he won't run back in here and I sneak down the hall and into my bedroom, slamming the door shut behind me and locking it. I sigh and lie down onto my bed and put my head into my hands. The pounding in my head starts up again but not from the alcohol, just the painful feeling of my mind set falling apart, I voiciously wipe away the blood still dripping from my cheek. _

_..._

_***FlashBack***_

_I stare out the window, looking at the mangy dog sitting by the electric pole, he's scrawny and small. I place my hand against the freezing window and breath against it making a large white spot against it. I slide out of my seat and go into the kitchen, I need to find something to feed the dog. In the fridge I can only grab one peice of cheese, enough so that he doesn't notice I touched anything._

_Quickly I sneak towards the front door and look left and right before stepping onto the creeky porch, I hope the neighbors don't see me. As soon as he comes home and if they have seen me outside the run over and smirk at me before telling him that I was out feeding the dog again. Our neighbors are sick people, they like to know I'm sitting in the dingy old house being locked into my room after him replacing the boards on my windows. Not that it matters to me anyways. I tear the cheese into small peices and feed the dog._

_It licks my cheek and I smile lightly and stroke his small head, not caring that I am digging my knees into mud with hard sharp rocks underneath it, just the he at least gets to be a little happy. Today is Saturday, sadly it's the weekend. The weekend is when I'm stuck in the house, unable to go outside unless I sneak out, Prim is lucky that she lives with mom. I have to be with Dad, even if I'm not sure if he's my real dad or not. _

_During the week Prim comes to visit, but we don't go in the house, Mom says that we have to stay outside when she visits, I know why, she doesn't want to see the conditions I'm living in. So a few years from now when child services break down the doors and later they ask her if she knew I was living in the dirty moldy house that was falling apart by the minute, she can say no, so she won't have to lie about it. Maybe it would have been better if she did lie about it, it would be so much easier, she can say that she did know about it._

_Maybe she would be sent to prison, but Prim would be brought to live with Dad and me. I would never wish that upon her, so that whenever she goes to schoold in raggady clothes and greasy hair I will have to step up for her when they tease her. They already tease me, so of course they would teaser defensless Primrose. _

_Suddenly I feel someone grab onto my shirt and a filthy hair covers my mouth to keep me from screaming, not that anyone would help anyways. _

_Dad is home._

_..._

**Annie Cresta**

***3 Hours Later Regular Time***

I should have stopped Katniss from leaving when I saw her go out the door this morning, when Peeta came out later on he looked sp frantic. I have a feeling we've ruined everything, she shouldn't have come last night, maybe she will still talk to him, maybe not. I have no idea but I hope she does. I have no idea what is wrong with her but I know she needs to give him a chance. I sigh as I feel Finnick wrap his arms around my waist and lay his head on my shoulder, "I fucked up, didn't I?" he asks me and I say nothing and shrug him off.

We got in his car and I let him drive us to school, I think I will try to talk to Katniss today when she comes to school and is away from Cato. I wonder how she got away from him last night in the first place, She must like Peeta if she was willing to sneak out and away from scary Cato. Sometimes I wonder if he actually might hurt her, if he can hurt a girl, I have seen him do so once than I wonder if he would hurt her in order to keep her by his side all of the time. I know that they must not be close only because he is protecting her, they must have some sort of past together. I also wonder if they date or something, I think what Cato does would count as an abusive relationship.

Sometimes I even see him make little finger movements and all of her attention is instantly on him, like he has some sort of power weilding over her, that is obviously impossible but he could be hurting her in order for her to pay attention to him.

I sigh and slug against the seat of the car and Finn looks at me, concerned. "What is it An?" he asks me and reaches over to clutch my hand in his, "Do you ever wonder why Katniss listens to Cato so well? I mean she is her own person? If she likes Peeta that much than why doesn't she go after him?" I ask suddenly. He frowns and turns his attention ahead instead of looking at me. "I have never really thought about it... But now you have me thinkin'..." he says slowly with a thoughtful look on his face.

**Peeta Mellark**

I stare at Katniss' locker, just staring. I am such an idiot, I should have kept my hormones in check and forced myself to stay away from her, just in my brain when I see Katniss lieing in a bed, begging me to go to sleep with her. The offer seemed too irresistable, she just had to wake up ahead of me didn't she, dammit. She probably thinks that I just jumped at the chance of coming to bed with her. I growl under my breathe and stare at the lcoker harder, as if somehow she will appear if I stare at it for a certain amount of time, that's kind of dumb bit in my idiotic mind it seems logical.

I wonder if she hates me now, she probably does hate me now, it's just my luck of course. This honestly sucks, not that I would have been able to get up without her knowing I was there, she was right on top of me and I'm no ninja, obviously.

I slam my head into my own locker and sigh in annoyance, she probably isn't coming to school today.

Well fuck...

**...**

**... **

**There you go guys! I hope you like this chapter! I feel like it's kind of messy and this will all be explained later, there might not be another chapter with a flashback for a whil, not until a few more Chapters anyway. *sigh***

**Tonight is the MTV Movie Awards! Can't wait to see the teaser trailer for Catching fire! I can't wait!**

**I posted the Tribute I was a day or two ago so those of you that read A Victor's Life and want to hear about Katniss' games from that story so check it out. Even if you haven't read A Victor's Life you can start with The Tribute I Was and then read all of the way to the ending and then read A Victor's Life. I am really excited about this story and I have thought about it a lot.**

**Do what you like but I really hope you read it, A Victor's Life is a Katniss and Finncik story and there aren't a lot of those but from what I hear it's a good story ;)**

**So I'll update soon!**

**I love you guys!**

**-Meghan**


	9. Chapter 9

**The last Chapter was a little all over the place so I will try to make the next Chapter for when I do something like that a little more reasonable and a bit more organized, it's just that I'm not used to this Katniss' POV, A Victor's Life Katniss is more crazy and open so I am used to having that sort of POV for her so I will have to get used to doing this kind of writing for her.**

**But thank you all for your reviews, I love hearing from you guys, I hope you know that and I hope to hear you after this Chapter too, you guys are my family and if not you are all my bst friends in the whole world! Well except for my best friends that's sleeping over tonight...**

**So here we are for Chapter Nine!**

**-Meghan**

**...**

**...**

**Peeta Mellark**

Katniss didn't come back to school until about a week later, I was so worried about her, she didn't text me, sure I sent her a text or two but never got a response. So as you can guess I have been pretty down in the dumps about not seeing her but I saw her in the parking lot with Cato this morning, she looked pretty down in the dumps too. Cato seemed really off as well, I hate the guy but still he was being really creepy and gave me a malicious smile when he saw me.

I couldn't help but feel worried for Katniss when I saw the way he was staying as close as possible to her without suffocating her, I mean I have seen her sitting in his lap a lot closser than others would sit in public but other than that he hasn't done anything else of the over-protective and too close for comfort thing.

I take a step into the lunch room with Finnick standing next to me with the same wide grin on his face as always, I resist the urge to roll my eyes and I look around the luchroom for Katniss, she isn't anywhere to be seen. I hold back my sigh of dissapointment and sluggishly begin to walk towards the service line. The only good thing about this school besides meeting Katniss is the food, the food is really good and you can order pretty much anything you want if you ask the lunch ladies, the ladies are actually polite and don't feed you slop. They're a lot better than the lunch service I expireinced back home, the women would glare at you and throw whatever onto your plate.

Going home sick if you didn't bring your own lunch was something everyone who forgot to make their own lunch had to experience, sitting on the pooper for hours at a time and what felt like the stomach flu for the rest of the week. Honestly it was hell for people with even the toughest digestive system.

Honestly I have no idea why I am talking about this but without trying I already think I am becoming home sick, maybe just a little bit.

After I grab my food I head back tot he table only to sit there, sulking. I feel like crap, I need Katniss to talk to, I miss her. Is this what it's like to love someone and them being like in a place where you aren't, but it isn't the same, but the only problem we have is that we can't talk to each other, either because of Cato or that she just has no intrest in me anymore. But Katniss doesn't seem like the person to just ignore you for no reason.

So it must be something Cato did, or something Cato saw. Was he there when she came home with a massize hang over? It must have been something like that and since he is so scary he must have scared the truth out of her. Makes me feel bad, it also makes me feel sort of good that she is sad because she can't see me. In my weird Peeta kind of way, just because I can act like that sometimes.

I feel someone grab my neck and I cry out as they dig their fingers into my neck, they feel like a guys fingers, and something is telling me it's Cato. Just a hunch, nut my hunch is proven true when Annie stares behind me with her mouth open wide in shock and Finncik is frozen, like he doesn't know what to do.

I'm yanked from my seat and am thrown to the floor, I am just able to not slam my head against the floor. I have hit my head on tiled floor before and honestly it freaking hurts like hell. I don't wish to feel it again, just because everything was fuzzy for a long, long time and it took nearly a week to regain my full vision.

Bravely, I glare up at Cato and his maalicious grin, but you can see in his eyes that they are blazing with anger. All of my bravery dissapears when I see Katniss out of the corner of my eye, sitting there, for once I can see into her eyes that she is fighting the urge to get up. She probably doesn't want attention brought onto her, or maybe she is just scared of what Cato will do if she says something. Thinking of reasons why she ,ight be afraid gets me angry, if he hurts her then I will kill him. If it were possible I would kill him for treating her unlike the way my Katniss should be treated. My Katniss? What?

My thoughts are suddenly interrupted by a foot slammed down onto my stomach and I fall back and squeeze my eyes shut to keep from letting Cato see the tears welling up in my eyes. I won't cry in front of Cato, I won't cry in front of Katniss, I will most certainly not cry in front of all of these people. I do not want to look like a coward. Hot breath is againsst my ear as he whispers, "You really shouldn't bring your nose anywhere near _my _Katniss." I take this chance to lift up my knee, to where I am guessing his stomach is and moving it with as much force as I can.

He tumbles off of me and I resist the stupid urge to hold my knee because Cato does have abs there and they really freaking hurt when you hit them. I lift myself up from the floor only to be yan ked up and throw to a chair by none other than Finnick who now stands in front of me glaring at Cato with rage I have never seen in his happy and kind green eyes. Annie covers her eyes with her hands, not even trying to stop him, so I know that we both agree that there is nothing we can do to stop him from this.

The cocky bastard.

From behind them I see Katniss stand up slowly and hesitantly, contempliting whether to leave the room, or too stop Cato. One thing I do wonder though is where the hell is her friend Johanna. Shaking the thought from my mind I step forward slowly, as if going walking toward a wild animal, which in this case, I am. I put my hand on Finnick's shoulder, but he doesn't turn, instead he pushes me back and punches Cato right in the face. Wow! I'm sure no one has ever had the guts to do that, even though it's a small win, it doesn't last long. Cato reels back, like it was just a slap and returns the punch, but in the stomach. What is wh=ith Cato and hitting people in the stomach.

Annie whimpers when she hears Finnick make a 'omph' noise and backs up slowly, clutching his stomach. Cato only pulls him back toward him and punches him twice more.

That's when I hear it.

The high pitched shreik that makes everyone turn their heads.

Turning their heads towardKatniss who sobs uncontrolably on the floor. I feel an instinctive urge to rush over to her, but I don't, only because I know it will get us into a worse situation. Cato quickly drops Finnick so he is lying on the floor in pain, and Cato rushes over to Katniss' sobbing and curled up form to scoop her up into his arms and I think I am the only one that notices how he shushes her gently as he rushes from the room.

Her face filled with tears and her broken look gave me such heart ache that I have to use all of my strength to keep myself from following them.

_**Katniss Everdeen**_

_Why! Why! WHY! Of all of the times this could have happened it happens now! What the hell set me off! _

_My brain going crazy and all I can do is cry as Cato brings me into his truch and locks the door and shushes me in the most calming way possible, which onestly, for Cato isn't calming me one bit. Cato sucks at being gentle, even to me! He is large and bulky and could kill you if he hugged you!_

_Cato strokes my hair gently and sticks the key in the ignition, taking me home! I don't want to go home! I want to stop crying! The only problem would be that people have seen my cry and I would be embarrased of my red rimmed eyes. I would be emvarrased and I do not want to look weak, even though I'm sure I already do. Everyone thinks I'm an emotional reck, just falling to the floor and crying all over the place like an idiot. I sob loudly and it sounds more like a wail as Cato speeds down the street. He should have waited in the parking lot, with his issue going on in his fucked up head I don't think he is in the right mind to drive while freaking out about me at the exact same time._

_He needs to keep his eyes on the road!_

_I let out a sound that sounds almost like a scream as he nearly crashes into another car. He grabs me by my waist and crushes me into his side. I don't trust him, no matter how much I think I should I really don't trust him right now. I mean even though he hasn't taken his pills and is in this screwed up version of my Cato, I still don't trust him even if I know he is in their somewhere._

_That's my last thought before I faint as Cato pulls into the drive way._

**...**

**I feel like this Chapter was all over the place and that it took so long to come out and that I have failed you guys in a big way. TRell me I didn't! Please! I need some reassurence!**

**I'm reading Twilight!**

**I don't know why I admitted that but it's flipping true! Don't judge me!**

**-Meghan**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay! Chapter 10 is finally here! And so is our Friday! So happy Friday everyone! I'm not calling anyone out but someone in a review said that they wanted me to update today and I have no idea if this is going to come out today it might be out on Saturday! I have no idea! My Chapters are things that take time and it's a big thinking process. Some of the people who don't write on here don't understand how hard this is and the pressure I'm under sometimes! It drives me cray.**

**There is only a month in a half until my school years ends and things are smoothing out and I am happy that of course at the end of the year I start to do better in Math. Do you guys hate math, I hate math so much! It's just something I can't control, math is seriously the only problem I have in school. My brain just doesn't process these numbers and all of the garbage that I don't need! **

**The thing that I am going for out of all things is my plan to be a writer. I want to be a writer so badly, the only problem is, is that I'm a shy person. I am very shy and self concious of what people are going to think or say, it drives me crazy and it makes me upset. So I am trying to get over this fear. That is why I write for you guys, I write to get used to telling total strangers, even though you guys aren't strangers to me, you are all my besties. You guys help me out a lot with my dream of doing this so I hope you guys are happy to hear that I am not only helping you but you guys help me a lot! A ton! An I am no planning on leaving this community anytime soon!**

**Let's get on with this Chapter! Because I know you guys are probably crazy and freaking out about my kind of cliffhanger in the last Chapter so I will try my best to finish this Chapter up tonight.**

**Loves and Kisses! Let us get on with this!**

**-Meghan**

**...**

**...**

_**Katniss Everdeen**_

_When I wake up from my out cold state I feel wet and hot water on my neck, I instantly recognize them as tears, I can feel spiky messy and sweaty blonde hair on my face. I slowly reach out my hand to stroke it and Cato bolts right up off of me and stares at me in surprise with his red rimmed eyes. Cat has cried around me a few times but not as often as most people cry, it's just because Cato thinks he always has to be the strong one. He thinks that's just how he is supposed to be around me._

_I can tell that the sane part of his brain must have forced him to have taken his pills and then he came rushing to take care of me. I'm in his bed with my shorts off and my bra off. Cato has touched my bra, I internally groan and hope that he never touches my bras again and slowly try to sit up. He just pushes me down and climbs on top of me and hovers his face over mine before starting to apoligize enough to make me want to strange him with his guitar strings._

_"Katniss, I am so sorry, I remember the whole thing, what I said to you, I made you have a break down, I couldn't control myself. I'm sorry, I love you, I said I would never hurt you. I promised, I'm sorry, so sorry, sorry, sorry." He starts to continue the word 'sorry' until I grab his face with both of my hands before covering his lips with one of them. He tries hard not to glare at me and I just make a shushing sound before pushing him off of me and looking out the window, it's dark outside! How the hell long was I out for?!_

_Cato grabs me and forces my body close to his and he inhales my scent before nuzzling my neck softly with his nose. "Cato, stop." he can get so easily carried away with affection, it's surprising to people who don't know him very well. He turns his head away and looks at the floor before he brings up the subject that I really don't want to talk about, "Why were you texting the new boy?" I groan aloud this time, I think he's jealous that I have my attention on someone else for once, he is overly protective, obsessive and possesive. That is honestly a bad combonation, he scares Prim whenever she comes over for some weeks, but he usually just keeps his distance with her around._

_"It doesn't matter, he probably hates me anyways for not stopping you from punching him in the lunch hall." I say, even though I know it's a lie, Peeta probably knows what would have happened if I would have tried to help them, insane Cato would have dragged me away and would probably crush my hand until I promised not to do it again. Yeah, insane Cato isn't a fun guys to be around at all. No one finds him enjoyable, well, only me and his mother have seen him like that, and his doctor's. No matter how hard he tries to ignore their phone calls I always convince him to go, unless he finally goes to far with his need to hurt me and others and ends up getting arrested._

_As usual Cato sees right through me and growls out, "Don't lie to me, why do you like him?" sadly I become defensive and he knows that I'm lying when I yell, "I don't like him!" he shoots me a glare and looks out through the window, I know what he's thinking, he's thinking of killing him. I place my hand on his forearm and pinch him, he feels nothing. "Fine! It's because he's normal! Because I can talk to him like a normal person! I am sick of acting like the weirdo loser girl with the over protective blonde guy that acts completly insane! I need some freedom! You never let me do anything! You never let me talk to anyone besides you, Johanna and Prim, and I am sick of it! I need friends!" he is hurt buy me saying that and I regret calling him insane but it's too late to apoligize now. Cat looks at me and I see the same cold blue eyes that would follow me around in grade school the ones that would stare anyone down if they tried to come over and talk to me._

_He was the reason I never had any friends in all of those school years, he scared everyone away. Just like I am probably scaring Peeta away. "Should I not have come up to you then, when your little tattered scarf slipped and showed me the finger shaped bruises on your neck. Should I have just let everyone that I knew would hurt you in the long run come over and start the line of terrible that was going to happen, your life was shitty enough, you and I both knew that." I shot him a glare. He never talked about any of this, he never ever threw in my face that he was my savior, he thinks I should love him and want to marry him for it. That's not how real life works though. _

_He was trying to hurt me the way I had just hurt him, trying to oush the right button in order for me to feel the right amount of pain in my chest. "You have no right to talk about any of that, and you know it. You have no right criticizing anything about my life." Cato scoffed, "There is plenty of things to criticize and you owe me rights to a lot of things that you never let me fullfill because you are just a weak little girl. You know nothing about how I was feeling when I saw the marks he left on you, how happy you were to get out of the house, isolation is all you ever felt. You are free." I laugh louder than I should and retort, "I am still isolated, you think I'm free? Being stuck in a house with only three people to talk to from time to time is wonderful." I know I was too sarcastic but I don't care, he had no right to fuck with me life this. It's unfair and not right._

...

**Peeta Mellark**

After the fight Annie took Finnick to the nurse's office and got and ice pack for him, he ended up being sent home because he was in a lot of pain and it was recommended that he rest for the next day or two. I felt really bad, I felt like it was my fault he got hurt and went into the fight, but in reality he just jumped right into there without a secon thought. I knew Finnick cared a lot about his friends but I never knew he cared this much about them to go into the lion's den.

When I got home Delly attacked me with questions about what the hell the fight was all about, I barely see her at school so I almost asked her what she was doing there but realized what I was about to ask before I said it, I wouldn't want her to be hurt by my words. I told her that it was just a misunderstanding and that Cato was an asshole, the second part I didn't lie about. Dad hasn't come home from work yet and now Delly and Ryan are sitting in the living room watching horror movies while I lie down in my bed with annoyance radiating off of me. Katniss should have been brought away in my arms so I could comfort her, I could surely do better than that brute.

Who get's calmed down by a guy who just beat the utter crap out of another, I felt slightly scared for her. Whatever was off about Cato was something I needed to know, if he was going to hurt Katniss than I needed to know. So I could go over there and get the crap beaten out of me as a distraction. Quite the painful and stupid distraction I would say.

I slam my head into my pillow when I hear the ding that tells me I have a text message, who the hell wants to talk to me now? Whjy would anyone care? I groan and open it up to see it's from Katniss. Why would Katniss be texting me?

_I'm really sorry about what happened at lunch today, I've settled Cato down and he shouldn't bother you guys for at least the next few months. I am really sorry, I hope you don't hate me too much._

I frowned at the text, what did she have to be sorry for? Why would I hate her? I quickly bring my thumbs over the keybaord of my phone and start typing.

**I could never hate you, honestly you had nothing to do with it, I actually feel bad and worried for you. Are you alright?**

_Yes, I'm fine. I just hate when Cato acts like that, so I just did what I knew would make him stop. Cato is asleep right now if your wondering, he gave me my phone back. The whole reason he freaked out is because he caught Johanna reading our texts and he read them for himself. He was waiting for me when I got home the next morning. So let's just blame Jo for all of this. :)_

At least she didn't seem that upset, but now I was upset with Johanna for not being careful with that kind of stuff. But I won't say anything that seems rude.

**Haha, maybe for revenge we can have Delly chase her around and try to talk to her some more, wouldn't that be fun to watch? ;)**

_Haha! That would be funny, but I wouldn't want Johanna to kill your poor defensless sister, that just wouldn't be fair! :)_

I laughed, Delly would have no chance against Johanna, I've seen the knife she carries around, know one would like that thing through any part of their body.

**Your right, but what did happen to Cato to make him flip out like that. I knew there was something off when I saw you with him at school today?**

_Yeah, this isn't really my place to tell you about these things, it isn't somethign you talk about through texts either. I went off on him about a few hours ago, I think I hurt his feelings..._

**No offense but that's kind of weird to think about, you, hurting big bad Cato's feelings.**

I regretted saying it a little bit but not too much.

_:) I have to admit it is a little funny, I think while Cato's asleep I'm going to go see Finnick. I should probably do it now, Cato only sleeps seven and a half hours every day, it's been 3, but time flies I would say. I'll try to talk to you at school tomorrow. Bye :)_

Two smiley faces in one text message, wow. I smiled to myself and sighed in contentment, Finnick will probably be better by tomorrow, he is a strong guy.

...

The next day I was surprised that Cato didn't have Katniss at arms length, he didn't touch her in the parking lot and looked like he was restraining himself from yanking her into his chest, she looked happy to not be touched and I'm pretty sure I looked happy too. I didn't dare walk up to her, I didn't want to mess my chances up of not getting a beating too soon.

But now everyone thought they probably had a chancem=, because like half a layer of Cato's brick wall fortress was down from around Katniss. I hoped no one would ruin this for me today, I wouldn't want that. Some of the assholes at this school just don't know when to give up. Katniss is obviously as innocent as they come when it comes to dating or contact with men, so I don't want anyone to be messing with her head, at least she knows pretty well that I'm not the bad guy.

She even went as far in her freedom of like 1 foot away from Cato to text me during Math class. Cato just fidgeted in his seat strangely, like he was itching to put his hands on her, I tried my hardest not to glare at him in annoyance, even though I knew well enough that he might punch me again. Also as I predicted Finnick did come back to school today and he had on his big toothy grin, Annie told me she put like four painkillers in his orange juice that morning to keep him from complaining about his stomach for the rest of the day. Everyone was thankful for that.

The teacher didn't notice me and Katniss with our phones in hand, we were ignored completly, mainly because of all of the kids in this school no one payed attention to the silent girl with the bodygaurd and the new kid that seemed like no harm. No one really cared about Finnick, Cato or me, it seemed all of the attention was on Katniss, everyone pays attention to the tears more than the blood. LA, California, it was like people payed attention to the drama going on instead of the important things, it is true, my life is like a movie. Except guys in movies get the girls a lot faster than I get my girl.

It's the ones that have all of the girls screaming at the TV screen for them to date the entire time. A reason why I don't go to the movies that often, well the reason why I don't go with Delly that often. I forced that job upon Ryan or Dad after the second time I went. Talk about a headache!

_What are you doing after school?_

The text surprises me, is she thinking of going over my house? I'd have to kill everyone and leave them in the coat closet until she's gone. Nah, I could never kill Ryan and Dad, maybe Delly...Hmmm.

**Nothing except for homework. Why do you ask? **

_Um, I was just wondering, if maybe you'd want to hang out after school. It's okay if you don't want to._

Katniss Everdeen just technically asked me out on a date, well not exactly a date, but you know what I mean.

**I would love to hang out with you! But if you don't mind me asking, how and where?**

_Cato has to go somewhere and I made Johanna tell him that I would be at her house, so yeah, maybe I could go over to your place..._

Katniss Everdeen in my bedroom, in my house, walking on my floor! Oh my God, this is a dream come true! No not the wet dreams, just the ones where we get married and have a bunch of minature Katniss'

My dream world is overly obsessed with Katniss.

**Yeah! You can definetly come over! Ryan, my older brother, has football practice after school and Delly I think is going shopping somewhere and my Dad works late all of the time! So it will be just you and me, that isn't a come on, like I just, my family will ask embarrasing questions and stuff...**

_Okay, I'll come over say 4:15?  
_

I quickly type a yes and I must have a huge smile on my face because my English teacher, Mr. Crane gives me a weird look. Finnick winks at me, of course he knew what was happening, he was Finnick Odair, he could read minds. Or at least it feels like that sometimes.

...

Katniss smiled at me when I opened the door to let her inside. She seemed excited to see my house, it wasn't that much of a house but I did make a bunch of treats and pastries for her, they were simple things to make but Katniss was so flattered and thought I spent so much time on them, it was nice for someone to give me appreciation for my food. No one ever really did these days.

Then we went to my room and no we were sitting there on the floor, talking to each other sweetly like yesterday didn't even happen. It was water under the bridge, there was no need to make a big deal about the whole thing. Besides I didn't want to hear about it any more than I have to.

I want to tell her so badly that I like her but I'm afraid it will scare her off, I would hate to do that. I'm afraid it will mess up this friendship we have, Finnick says that if she thinks of me as a friend for too long I will soon become friend-zoned. I didn't want that but I also didn't want to embarrass myself. Of course I would if I did say the words 'I like you' but surely it was better that 'I love you' which I do. I love her even though I have just met her, the feeling is tingly and I want to touch her like the way Cato does all of the time, but not possesive or protective, I just want to hold her a little bit. When I think about it I realize that it sounds super weird and that I sound like a complete creeper. I don't want to sound like that when I finally tell her.

I smile at her and she smiles back and for once she is staring into my eyes. She looks a lot happier, I couldn't believe such a transition could happen from being only a little farther from Cato and to be given a little more elbow room. She than began to speak, I tried hard not to pass out.

**...**

**...**

**There we are all of you guys! I made this Chapter really long and that's why it wasn't up yesterday! Sorry! I feel bad now. :)**

**Talk to me about what you thought of it and I will update As Soon As Possible for you all. I have to work on a few more things tonight so don't go crazy and tell me to update in the next hour because shit like that just doesn't happen! You know I'm kidding!**

**I love you all and I hope you have a nice...night? I guess...**

**-Meghan**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys, I know I have not updated in a while but there has been family shit going on and I have been having a lot of frustration from school work and just being at home frustrates me most of the time, but it could always be worse.**

**Before I start the Chapter I wanted to say something about this Review because I was so, so angry at this Review for reasons I will say after I show it to you:**

you story is a little confusing, but good. however it is a realy simple step to spell check it and do basic proofreading! It would catch things like signs halfway through words or people's names. I want to find out more backstory about what is the reason for Katniss and Cato's relationship, it seems like you are never going to explain it which makes new chapters a little dissapointing, since we I still don't understand what is motivating Katniss' character! Keep it up but keeep that in mind

**I know I may sound really rude for saying this but my response was along the lines of 'Fuck You'**

**She tried to say it nicely and everything which I appreciate but it pisses me off when someone points out my mistakes. First of all this person was guest. A GUEST!**

**This pisses off a lot of us writers when Guests decide to point out our mistakes, they do not write, they do not spend hours after hours in front of a computer screen typing. Let me tell you something, I usually have 2,000 words down for a Chapter and then I delete it all. Do you know why? It's because I want my Chapters to be good enough for you guys, I'm always trying to give you what you deserve but it seems I can never seem to do that. No matter how hard I try there will always be something wrong with my writing, I know that. I am not perfect.**

**No one on this site is perfect, there are writers that I love, and when they have a small mistake, like having something mispelled, someone is always there to pooint it out in the Reviews. It brings us down because that person is saying that our Chapter wasn't good enough, I know you can't satisfy everyone but we try our hardest to satisfy everyone on the site that reads our stories.**

**Maybe this Guest should come over to my house and try to cook up 2,000 to 5,000 word Chapters every week or every two weeks. I do not have editing software on my laptop, I can't edit my writing. I can't reread a 2,000 word Chapter because that takes too long, and it is boring. The other thing that she says annoys me so much.**

**I don't explain anything!? Is that it! I explain as much as I can while keeping the mystery alive, if I told you guys everything about Katniss and Cato's relationship and mental issues in one Chapter than no one would really stay for the rest of the story. Because people want to know who is she? Who is my version of Katniss Everdeen for this story. So you guys have to wait until I give you some details, this is only Chapter Eleven!**

**Just to show that I do explain things there is going to be a flashback in this Chapter. **

**But thanks to all of you guys that give me the support I need and leave a nice Review after every Chapter because your Reviews brighten my day and make me smile because I love hearing from you guys. So OK! Here we go!**

**-Meghan**

**...**

**...**

_**Katniss Everdeen**_

_***Flash Back***_

_Everytime I went to school it was like a prayer had been answered, not that I had any religious belief but someone had to have been listening. There were so many good things about going to school, no more being trapped in the house and at recess I could sit on the pavement and watch the birds fly from tree to tree. How I wish I could be like them, having so much freedom, if I were able to sprout wings I would take off in a second. Fly anywhere but here, so now at recess tthings are suddenly different._

_I feel someone staring at me, I have felt it before but it has never felt like such an intense stare that it would be burning holes into the back of my head. The days when it just felt like someone was looking I would ignore it and get lost in staring at the clouds in the sky. But now the stare didn't get ignored by me, so I turned my head and saw it, or him._

_He stared at me with a look unreadable, for a twelve year old he was surprisingly tall, one of the ones to get a growth spurt I suppose. So I stared right back and tried to not let him meet my eyes, his cold blue orbs just kept watching me. He tried to stare into my eyes but I always averted my gaze toward the metal fence surrounding the school yard, it was obvious he was getting annoyed with me not submitting to looking at his eyes. Honestly I was afraid he was going to glare at me, or hit me. But he wouldn't do that to me, I felt like he wouldn't. He didn't seem that cruel._

_Unlike me he was standing up, with his arms crossed over his chest and looking intimadating _

_He was intresting looking enough and he defenitly gave off the aura that he wasn't oh so friendly with others. Sure people tried to talk to me from time to time and I would talk to some people but not a lot of them, they would go away after realizing that I wouldn't be that intresting of a person to hang out with. It was nice to have silence around me most of the time, listening to the blathering of teachers was always suh a downer to me, I liked listening to nothing, I liked hearing nothing but silence. But there was never complete silence for me._

_You know when it's too quiet and there is this annoying ringing in your ears until there is a sound. So it's never ever silent, no one can ever have complete silence in their life, sighing I put my head on the tops of my knees so I wouldn't have to look at him any longer. He was jabbing into my anger, close to making it spurt out and boil over. I wouldn't be able to control the pain in my head then, things aren't supposed to be frustrating. I can't let myself get angry. This is all I could ever think about. It felt as if my head was going to crack open. The pain only got worse and worse the more it happened. I still remember the first time I had felt it. My dad just sat in the corner of the room on his ripped leather chair, that chair was the closest we had to nice furniture. He was of course the only one allowed to sit on it, somehow he would always find out a way to know if I had touched it. Or maybe he just felt like smacking me upside the head for the fun of it._

_That was alll of the attention I would really get from him, I mean at least he doesn't lie like I hear that some parents do after hitting their kids, he doesn't say he loves me when he doesn't mean it. The truth hurts but at least I know my father isn't ever going to lie about how much he hates me. I would think about some nights what if Mom had gotten custody of me and he took Prim. I hid my shudder from the people around me, Prim was so yound, only two years younger than I but still she would be snapped in half, she had my mom's fragil womanly bones and skin, her's was always pale, she could never get a tan. Unlike her I was naturally tan and obviously don't give off any signs of being attractive. Though I would always hear the whispers of the teen girls at the supermarket the very few times my dad gave me money and told me to go but him some food. I knew what he wanted, I had the list drilled into my head. I think that is the opnly way I am useful to him._

_The girls at the market would call me cute and some would say they felt bad for me, how such a cute girl could look like I do, they meant my clothes. I didn't wear nice clothes, some of my shirts were stained or too large and all I ever wear are torn shorts, not my fashion choice though. People could tell they were just worn and old. Mistreated just like me._

_I would take better care of my clothes if I could. But I can't, I live in a house where I am the only one to wash the clothes, which isn't very often. So dirty clothes that I don't even deserve._

_My head starts to get small pains so I lift my head up and my sun is blocked, spikey blonde haired boy is standing in front of me. Looking down at me with...concern? Why on earth would he be concerned? He was practically glaring at me 3 minutes ago. I shoot him the most intimadating look I can but he just smirks and plops down onto the concrete next to me and takes my hair into his hand and twirls it around on his finger. Surprisingly it doesn't bother me._

_At least he isn' pulling on it like my dad does. With his other hand he grabs the side of my baggy shirt and lifts it up and before I can stop him he strokes the small bruises on my stomach with his thumb, I get a slight soreness but I let him do it anyways. Maybe he isn't that bad. I look at him from the corner of my eye and I see that the coldness in his eyes has melted off and he is looking at me with a smile in his eyes. No pity or hatred is found, nor will it ever be._

_..._

_***Flash Back End (Will Be More In Future Chapters)***_

**...**

**Peeta Mellark**

Katniss Everdeen likes me

Katniss Everdeen likes me

Katniss Everdeen likes me!

She said those three words 'I like you' I simply just lost my shit and jumped up and onto her, knocking her down but before her back can hit the floor I wrap my arms around her small upper body and hug hertightly to my chest as I roll onto my back. She blushes a bright crimson and tries to avoid my gaze, I smile down at her like an idiot and I think I see the corners of her lips turn upwards into a smile.

She looks so beautiful with a smile and with her flushed cheeks. I resist the urge to kiss her as I feel it might be too early, I wouldn't want to ruining what just has kind of started up. Her eyes move to mine and she lets her lips turn into a whole smile, "So I, uh, guess you like me too then?" she says teasingly and I hear the edge of worry in her voice. What the hell kind of question is that?! I love her soooo much, I still barely know anything about her but I know that she is a nice person, I know she is beautiful, I know that she risked her friendship with Cato for me, and most importantly I know that she likes me.

"Yeah, I've liked you for a while..." I tell her and she cocks an her left eyebrow upwards and I hold back the urge to smirk, "Peeta, you saw me in september and it's only the middle of November. How much could you like me?"

"A lot."

"Oh really?"

"Yes Really."

She laughs and smiles widely and the vibrations of her laughter tickles and causes me to laugh and my chest pushes her up and down multiple times, I unwrap my arms from her and she rolls off of me, laughing. I smile widely showing my teeth and turn my head to face her. She let's out a few giggles before calming down slowly and facing me with a smile.

"You're cute." She blurts out and instead of saying something cool like 'I know' I blush a bright bright red and giggle. What kind of man am I? "So are you." I tell her quietly and she blushes deeply and gets up so she's sitting on the floor with her arms wrapped around her legs, she hides her face behind her knees and I smile.

She is cute, Katniss Everdeen likes me, wow.

...

**Cato Shaun**

Cato sat on Katniss' bed with one of her pillows in his lap, he bends down and inhales the scent of her deeply and tries hard to calm his nerves. He feels like a raging inferno, he wants to kill something, someone, Peeta Mellark. He is trying to control himself. In one of his hands he clutches the little orange perscription bottle, his pills. He glares at them, he promised, he keeps repeating that he promised Katniss but he doesn't want to take them. He may be in pain but he is angry, she left while he was sleeping, she snuck out. He was having trouble keeping himself in check, keeping himself from giving in and ripping Peeta Mellarks throat out.

"He's manipulating her, he's using her, no one can hurt her again. No, no, no, no, Katniss can't get hurt again." Cato clutched his head as he heard the small angry voice in the back of his head, growling at him to lose control. Cato hated everyone, everyone but Katniss. Katniss is beautiful, he thought. Katniss is mine, he thought and then growled angrily. Cato knew he shouldn't think like that, he is too possesive, he isn't good enough for Katniss. Instead of raging Cato feels a tears trickle down his face, he burst into sobs and yanks open the pill bottle and quickly taking two and swallowing the best he can while sobbing. "Katniss doesn't love me, I don't deserve her." he sobs louder and louder but deep down he knew that Katniss would be lost without him, he mean't everything to her, without him she wouldn't know what to do.

He imagined what would have happened if he hadn't taken her away from him. Cato doesn't get angry at the thought of Katniss' father, he's too sad to be angry. "Maybe I'll just drown in self pity." he mumbles as he puts his head between his knees.

**...**

**...**

**How did this Chapter make you guys feel? I felt like this Chapter gave me a sudden burst of emotions. I know you guys wanted to hear more about Katniss and Cato so I put a small part there. But I am going to explain some things about Katniss' mental state but I won't say too much because this is a big part of Katniss and Cato's relationship, her mental state has a lot to do with her being her in this story so let me tell you, ignore if you wish to ignore and you guys want to find this stuff out later in my story. **

**No Katniss and Peeta are not going to be so happy sappy for long so don't think I am going to be the writer that just makes them happy all of the time.**

**IMPORTANT IF YOU WANT TO KNOW ABOUT KATNISS AND CATO RELATIONSHIP**

**Katniss: My version of Katniss Everdeen is filled with a lot of mental issues. Katniss is terrified of isolation, being physically isolated causes her to have a panic attack but it doesn't have to do with her headaches and when her mind just shatters, Katniss doesn't let people in because she is afraid they're going to just trap her. Because of her father Katniss hates being trapped and touched in any way. She is equally messed up because of Cato's isolation, when she is isolated with Cato she get's affection and care and then the isolation she got from her father was negative and there was no care for her.**

**Katniss get's confused easily and doesn't like to show her emotions because people can use them against her. Katniss depends on Cato because she has to be, she is forced to be, so Katniss can't take care of herself.**

**Cato: Cato's mental state is not because of events but it's because of his emotions, Cato feels emotions too strongly and his other problem I can't tell you about yet because that you are forced to hear bout later.**

**So loves and kisses everyone! I hope you hear from you guys later tonight or tomorrow.**

**-Meghan**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys thank all of you for the Reviews and everything else I love all of you guys and am thankful for your responses.**

**I am sorry for my rany on the last Chapter because that kind of got out of hand it's mainly just because you guys are pretty much my most personal best friends and I feel like I can tell you guys anything. I hope no Guests that like my story got offended because of that, I'm sorry if you did but before I start to make a too long Author's Note, let's get started with Chapter 12 :)**

**-Meghan**

**...**

**...**

**Finnick Odair**

I pick up the phone in annoyance, why did this person have to call now? What the hell I was having a nice nap time with my Annie! "What?" I growl into the phone and hear laughter coming from non-other than Peeta Mellark. Unconciously I roll my eyes and allow the left Aw, Finn, Finn, di I wake you up during your nap time?" Peeta says as if I were a child. I chuckle lightly and look over to see Annie still sleeping like a bear on my bed. Boy am I lucky she doesn't snore.

"Yeah ya' did. But what has got you laughin' and makin' fun of me? What are ya' so happy about?" I ask him. Honestly I am curious, Peeta usually talks really formal on the phone, sure he can say whatever he wants to me but this is quite a pleasent surprise.

"Well, a certain someone was at my house today..." I can practically see him wiggling his eyebrows and smiling like an idiot. "Who would this certain someone be?" I wiggle my eyebrows and he laughs as if he could see me doing it too. Probably a lot of people picture it without even trying, I smirk and hear Annie's light footsteps walking up behind me on the hard wood floor. She wraps her tiny arms around my waist only to pull herself up my tall body and wrap her wrms around my neck like she's a monkey.

I'm pretty sure Annie can hear what Peeta is saying, so for her, it's mission accomplished. "Well you know, long black hair, sparkely silver eyes, tan olive skin, likes me..." he trails off and both Annie and I's mouthes drop. What? Annie squeals in my ear and I can hear Peeta laughing like a maniac. Oh My God, we have actually done it. Katniss likes Peeta! I smile and laugh which I'm pretty sure is coming out as a squeal but I don't care. Another mission accomplished for the Finnick Odair.

...

_**Katniss Everdeen**_

_I hear the squeals of happiness coming from Finnick's house and smile lightly, he must have told them. i didn't think it was that big of a deal, usually if a guy told all of his friends something it was because he was tricking a girl into sleeping with him. Finnick would never hurt me intentionally, being neighbors with him for two years made me get to know him._

_I remember a week after we first moved in and I was out for a walk when he had cornered me._

_***Flash Back***_

_I still can't believe Cato had forced me to move here, I know he is trying to help but his constant help gives me a headache. So I decided to take a walk to get away from his constant looking right over my shoulder and his constant need of touching. So I was walking to scope out the neighbor hood, honestly this place is beautiful, a lot better than the part of California I used to live in. That filthy old house, I was surprised I was able to get away, but surly there would be hell to come along with everything later. Dad doesn't even know I have talked tp Cato, he probably doesn't even know Cato exists, I would like to keep it that way._

_I sigh and then I am suddenly slammed into someones picket fence by someone, I groan as I still had a fading bruise on my back but I still managed to glare up at whoever dared to do this to me. He smiled back down at me with too whit teeth and bright mischevious green eyes, he was nice looking, taller than me by at least two heads, I wouldn't be able to shove him off of me. Something that really bothered me though was that he was soaking wet in whatever those full body suits the surfers wore and he stank of sea salt. "So, neighbor, what's your story?" he asks and I manage to shove him off of me so I can stand up straight, thank god I forbade Cato from following me on this walk. This poor guy with poor social skills would be beaten. Obviously that wouldn't be a great first impression on the nextdoor neighbor, I wanted to at least be normal in this area._

_Can't I at least be normal?_

_"None of your buisness surfer boy, no could you leave me alone?" he puts at me and I roll my eyes. He looks ridiculous while he pouts, what poor girl has to deal with that? And here she comes, wonderful._

_A small girl that is almost as tall as me smacks surfer boy on the arm and then smiles apoligetically at me, "I'm sorry, what did he do to you?" I smirk at him and answer, "He slammed me into a fence." the small girl gapes at him and he looks at her shamefully before she smackes him yet again, I think I like her. She has chetnut hair and bright green eyes like surfer boy, if they didn't act the way they acted, they could be siblings with their tanned skin and eyes. "I am so sorry, my name is Annie Cresta and the idiot that slammed you into a fence is my boyfriend, Finnick Odair." I give her a small smile and Finnick winks at me._

_"Well, I better get back to the house before Cato gets too worried." Worried? Haha, Cato would explode but I can't tell them that. "Are you talking about the scarey looking blonde boy that lives with you, I smirk and nod. Annie then asks the question that everyone probably asks when they see me and Cato together, "Are you guys dating or something?" I shake my head 'no' furiously and Annie smiles lightly and nods as Finnick smirks at me._

_They say goodbye and walk off down the path where I was walking before I was interrupted, but I go home instead and practically run and hope that Cato doesn't get so close that he smells surfer boy/Finnick Odair, on me._

_***Flash Back End***_

***One Week Later***

**Peeta Mellark**

Even though Katniss told my she likes me nothing has really changed, I talk to her on the phone every night but I feel like I am expecting too much, I mean Cato is still the huge problem for all of us that we can't do anything about so I guess there is nothing else I can really do. Only if Cato could just dissapear when I was in the room, life would be so much easier for the Katniss and Peeta future love project. I know it's a dumb name for a project and no I haven't told anyone about it, Finnick wouldn't think of me as a guy any more. I would be like one of those tulips that I used to draw with frosting on cupcakes, and okay, I admit it I put some tulips on the cupcakes I gave Katniss but that is beside the point.

I wonder if I am either expecting too much or am just not trying hard enough. What do you think? Ugh, what am I doing?

I'm talking to myself again, I need to stop acting like suchj a loser, maybe that's what the problem is. But Katniss says she likes me, she would only say that she likes me because of how I have been acting, I haven't been actin g fake, I've been acting like myself since the first day we talked to each other.

So I'm not a loser, well I am but she likes that about me. Okay, now I'm confusing myself, I must sound ridiculous. I roll my eyes at myself and groan as Finnick slams his hand down onto my shoulder a little too hard. Happy Morning I guess...

"So Peety, when are you finally gonna get yer' ass up and ask the poor girl out?" Finnick asks and I shoot him a glare and Gale smirks. has suddenly been more talkitive and smiley, Annie says she's dating someone outside of school and I smiled and tried to hide my jealousy, I want to be dating Katniss. I want a relationship...

I need to stop sulking, "Peeta, I know that it isn't like me to say this but you really should ask her out. Otherwise you guys are not going to be going anywhere anytime soon." Annie speaks up and I see Finnick smirk at me as well. I sighs and run a hand through my hair, I woke up late today and probably look like crap because I didn't comb my hair so I probably have a major bed head. Now I sound like a girl...

"You're probably right, but how the hell will I be able to talk to her, I don't want to text her to ask her out." I say quietly and Annie, Finnick and Gale share a look before looking at me with matching smirks, of course...

...

I stood by the school's dumpster, nervously tapping my foot in anticapation. I wonder how they're going to get her over here. I can't help but freak out about asking her. How do I ask?

I should just ask, let it right out. Say what I want to say and take rejection like a man, because I am a man, I'm pretty sure. I was the last time I checked...

I hear the familiar clicking of combat boots and hold my breath as she appears around the corner and smiles lightly when she sees me. "Hey" she says and stands in front of me, she is only three feet away from me and I am sweating like I am during P.E. after doing eight laps around the room. I also need to get in shape...

"Um, Hey..." I say and rub the back of my neck nervously and she gives me a sweet smile, "So, is there a reason Annie tackled me in the hallway and dragged me out here to the dumpster, and while she was dragging me she giggle like a maniac?" Katniss asks with a raised eyebrow and I can't help but laugh at her words, making me lose all of my nervousness and forgetting why I was freaking out in the first place.

"Yeah, I wanted to ask you, well, since we like each other maybe, you and I could, uh, go on a date..." I say and run a hand through my hair, instantly my stress returns, well that didn't last long. Her eyes widened for a moment or two during those momants my heart had sank until a weak smile formed on her lips and a blush graced her plump pink lips. She slowly nodded and a grin made it's way to my own lips and I went over and hugged her tightly.

"When?" she asked me. I think for a while, I guess I'm not good at thinking through the details, I just think of the most obvious time, "How about I Saturday at let's say, 6:00?" I ask her and she smiles sweetly at me and nods before making her way out of my arms and so she is standing in front of me again. "Cato has still been pretty awkward lately and hasn't seemed to freak out about what I do, I trust him and I'll just tell him I'm going out so he doesn't get pissed that I just left. I'll drive to your house and you can drive me to wherever were going after." she says, well she seems to have everything in better order than I do.

"Well, I should go home, and just a little note for you, I don't enjoy surprises." I smile nervously at her last statement and stuff my hands in my pockets as I watch her walk away.

**...**

**...**

**Yeah, I know what you guys are going to say! You are going to want me to update real quick because you really want to hear about the date which will be in the next Chapter so don't worry your pretty little heads about it because I have been doing pretty good with updating thingy so I hope to keep going and I will try not to keep you hanging for long, there will not be another flashback in the next Chapter but there still will be more coming.**

**Can you guys please tell me about what you thought about the flashback in the last Chapter and PLEASE TELL ME ABOUT THIS ONE!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Follow!**

**And most importantly this better be your Fvaorite! :)**

**-Meghan**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys! I hope you all are excited for this Chapter! I know some of you guys must have been freaking out waiting for this Chapter so here it is!**

**Thank you for all of your Reviews and keep on doing it, I know all of you guys are going to love it. So I'll see you again at the bottom of the Chapter.**

**Love you guys!**

**-Meghan**

**...**

**...**

**Peeta Mellark**

Sitting at my kitchen table was hell, my palms were sweating and I so badly wanted to call off the date. There is no way I can do this, there is no way I can do this. _Oh, come on ya' big pussy! We didn't wait this long so you could just quit! _My asshole self growled at me, I swear I have multiple personalities. I wiped my sweaty hands on my thighs and let out a shaky sigh, "Come on man, straighten your self the hell out." I hear someone say and I looked up to see my elder brother Ryan staring at me with his hands on his hips and a dissaproving look on his face. Ryan was the experts on girls at home and here, since he was on the football team that gained him extra guy points. Unlike him, I sucked a sports, I am a ball magnet and my whole family knows it. "Stand up" he says and I do so and he looks me over, I wore what I thought would be good but not over the top, I wore a short sleeved dark green button down because it was hot out, the buttons undone to show my dark grey T-Shirt. Then just some black jeans.

"Well at least I taught you how to dress yourself." as he ran his hand through his hair, I guess habits spread all through out the Mellark men. "Is this about the girl that you're undressing with your eyes and moaning about while you sleep?" he asks and I blush a deep red. Oh sweet baby Jesus, I hope Delly hasn't heard that. He smirks at me and wiggles his eyebrows a little before smiling normaly and giving me a wink. Ass. "Don't get all defensive, I sleep only a room away and these walls are thin." he says before craning his neck to look behind me, suddenly I hear the ring of the door bell.

Shit.

_**Katniss Everdeen**_

_Peeta looked so shocked when he looked behind him to see me at the door, was it all just a dream that he asked me out? No, no, it couldn't be, I don't have those kind of dreams, ever._

_So I just lightly smiled at him as he slowly walked over to the door and gave a nervous grin as he opened it. I was in Peeta's house once before, but that was only about a week ago, the only thing that caught my attention was a guy that had to be Peeta's brother. He had the same mass of blonde curls and the same chiseled jaw, he was handsome but unlike Peeta's baby blue eyes his were a pale blue, almost as cold and light as Cato's except his held an emotion of mischeif and happiness. Cato only showed anger and emptiness, the guy gave me what I'm sure people call a shit-eating grin because it sure looked like the guy was having a dandy time and was ready to screw with someone._

_He gave Peeta a teasing look and then winked at me playfully, "You must be the oh, so, wonderful Katniss Everdeen that Peeta talks about in his texts to Finnick. It's nice to finally meet you and see your luscious plump pink lips and flowing hair that just looks like a water fall o-!" he was cut off by Peeta smacking a hand over his mouth. I reached my own hand up and touched my lips, did Peeta really write that stuff or was his brother just kidding around? Peeta blushed a deep crimson and my suspicions were comfirmed, Peeta did really say those things. Wow..._

_I don't know what I find more surprising, is that Peeta thinks my lips are lucious or that he says these things to Finnick. Surprisingly enough I'm not mad about it either, I usually get defensive when people talk about me but instead I felt a rush of heat go to my cheeks and for my stomach to become filled with joyful butterflies. When Peeta removed his hand from his brother's mouth he started talking again, "Hello, my name is Ryan Mellark. The brother that Peeta probably never talks about, I'm on the football team, number 27, ring a bell." he said and I shook my head. I had always hated sports, I'm good at them but I don't like participating in group activities._

_"Well, so Peeta can go on his little fantasy date with you, I'll be sleeping in Peeta's bed and making a mess while you're gone, bye." he says and turns around on his heel then walks down the hallway, dissapearing. Peeta sighs in annoyance and I laugh lightly, he rolls his eyes and then smiles at me. _

_"Sorry about him, he can be really annoying." he says and walks over to grab my hand and pull me out the front door, towards his car._

...

**Peeta Mellark**

The car that I was driving not so confidently was in fact Ryan's. He used this thing to drive us to school everyday. It was the only other car that we had that wasn't my Dad's. You barely see his car in the driveway anymore anyways. I look out of the corner of my eye carefully to see Katniss looking out the half-way open window of the car. She looks lost in thought, should I talk to her or should I keep silent? Ugh, whenever I open my mouth I usually screw things up, I should just zip it and drive.

But I can't help but feel like I should talk to her, I don't want to seem like a boring sack of potatos, our date hasn't even started yet and I'm being an idiot already. I squeeze the steering wheel tightly and see my knuckles turn white from being strained.

But as she is distracted I take time to look over her. Her hair is loose and has aa slight curl to it, her purple streaks have dissapeared and have been replaced with crimson red, it reminds me of how her cheeks turn that exact color when she gets embarrased. Moving down I see that she wears a form fitting black tank top with ruffles, it has a golden zipper down the front of it that makes me wonder if she is wearing another shirt under it.

She wears dark blue jean short shorts that are folded upwards and have small tears in them. Her feet sit in some strappy sandals with a tall wedge, one thing that catches my eye that I haven't exactly noticed before is the chain anklet. It wraps almost too tightly around her small ankle and I don't see how exactly she gets it off, there is no clip or anything holding it to her. I try to hide the frown that wants to grow on my face and look up at her face to see her looking at me with wide grey eyes lined with eyeliner completly around the peremiter. She is so beautiful...

"What is it?" she asks grabbing a clump of red and chocolate hair in her hand and twirling it around her index finger nervously. I blush deeply and smile at her, "Nothing, just thinking that...well, you look really nice." I mumble out the last part of my sentence and she blushes and exactly as I thought, her cheeks do match the red in her hair. "Thank you, I thought that I shouldn't dress too...crazy." she says and I give her a smile. "You look nice too..." she says quietly and I finger one of the buttons of my dress shirt and turn my attention back to the road as I see the flash of the light change on my wind sheild. "Thanks, for once my brother actually complimented me on my clothing choices." she laughed and smiled widely at me before saying, "Yeah, he seemed like quite the great guy. Definetly not self centered." she says and winks at me. I grin and chuckle lightly at her quip.

"Yeah, he can be a little bit of an asshat sometimes." she snorts and I look over at her in shock to see her blushing and giggling, probably blushing because she snorted and giggling I have no idea why. "What is it?" I ask her curiously, what did I say that's so funny? She giggles louder and gives me an adorable smile but I cock an eyebrow at her trying to ignore the urge to smile back at her.

She giggled once more before saying, "You said asshat." before bursting into giggles again. I blushed as I slowly pushed down on the brake as I saw that the traffic light ahead turned red. The sound of her giggling was utterly adorable and I wanted to just yank her over here and cuddle with her. "Yeah, the word slips out once and a while." I tell her carefully, I see her roll her eyes and I slowly grin. "I've heard Finnick say it a few times, it was hard for me not to laugh when I would hear it. Cato never understood why I thought it was funny, well, that's because he doesn't find anything particularly funny." she says and the last part comes out as a mumble. I tried not to let a smile come up to my face, I don't want to be rude. I know that Cato is a sensitive subject, in a way. All I can do is let a small smile slip before driving forward again when the light turns green. Why are there so many traffic lights?

"If you don't mind my asking, where exactly are we going?" she asks as I take a right, I blush lightly and decide to tell her, since she said she hated surprises and this isn't really much of a surprise. "Finnick told me about this area on the beach and it's not too packed during this time of the day, or night. There are these food stands that have really good food, so then you and me are going to find a nice quiet area and eat, I have a blanket in my car, just if you were wondering. What we do after, I'm embarrased to explain." she raises and eyebrow at me and I smile. "Since I just moved here I'm not so aware of my surroundings, or this state in general." I tell her and she laughs quietly and then nods. "Yeah, I didn't always live in this area of the state, it took me a few months to get used to everything." she tells me and I smile.

...

After getting a little bit lost and a lot of talking in the car I had finally found the beach Finnick had told me about. I had actually got here before seven o'clock. Well it was only a few minutes away from seven but I think it counts. Katniss smiled when she saw the water lapping at the sand, I guessed she liked the beach. She slowly opened the door before carefully stepping out of the car, I had a feeling that Katniss wasn't used to heels, she probably didn't like them very much either, she had to hold onto the side of the car to stand up normally but she walked pretty well with them.

I guess it's a good thing the shack is only a few yards away, otherwise I have no idea how Katniss is going to be through the rest of the night, probably not too happy with me. Yeah, I don't need that already, or ever. Sure Katniss has ignored me before but she has never gotten angry with me. I had a feeling I would not want her to be angry with me, not just in general, also because I know it will not be too pretty.

I stand beside her and gently take her hand to help her across the sand. The sand is so clean and perfect, I don't see a bit of litter, I'm pretty sure there's plenty of it at other times during the day but I have a feeling we've come right after they had cleaned up everything. Not a spec of trash, so I'm glad, I hate people who litter. Delly does it all of the time and I usually glower at her for a long time before trying to forget about it. She isn't as respectful as I am, our personalities have nothing to do with having the exact same looks. Katniss intertwines her fingers with mine and looks at me as she walks toward the small shack.

Behind the counter are a guy and a girl, the guy looks at Katniss a little longer than I aproove of as she takes her order, a small bag of potato chips, sweet potato fries and sandwhich, turkey breast, lettuce, mayonaise and tomato slices. After she makes her order I realize there is no griller behind them, that's a little surprising. So I just order a simple chicken salad and regular french fries.

These things that you could pay for at a deli for twenty dollars all together is for only seven dollars and fifty cents here. I felt relieved but I also felt kind of cheap, I wouldn't be spending a lot of money on this date. Besides I don't think Katniss is the hoity toity kind of gal. Besides people who spend nearly a hundred dollars on a date that they know is going to fail in the end. I very much don't want to fail and if I know Katniss and I are good with each other and I have full confidence that the date is going to go well, even though that there is the possibility that it might not work out but at least I would have tried.

Okay, I need to think about the positive and try not too think too much about the future. That has always been such an issue for some reason...

"I guess I better thank Finnick later, this is so good." Katniss tells me after swallowing the first bite of her sandwhich. I smile and stab my salad with the plastic fork before taking a bite. It tastes really good like Katniss said, I don't find it surprising but I guess I really owe Finnick for telling me about this place, who knows what would have happened if he didn't tell me about this place. Katniss whipes mayo from the corner of her mouth with her thumb and I smile lightly when she catches me looking and she blushes. A cool breeze passes by, it's just enough to keep us from sweating, I don't want to be sweating right now, I did enough of that back at my house.

"This is probably a dumb question but, how do you like it here, school and just the state wise?" she askss and I smile. "Everything is pretty good, if it weren't for Finnick atacking me in the hallway I don't think I would have any friends." I tell her and she rolls her eyes, "Nope, he would have attacked yu eventually, he does it to everyone. He cornered me about a few days after I moved in. The only people he doesn't try to befriend are people he knows are assholes." she says and I nod slowly. "Yeah, I can imagine that. The only real issue with moving out here is that my Dad is never home because he works late all of the time. That probably sounds dumb, some kids would kill for their parents to be away all of the time." I tell her and she looks down at her lap and a weird look passes across her face at the mention of the word 'Dad'

I just decide to ignore it and change the subject, "My elder brother and Delly are pretty amazed by living here though, Ryan instantly went to the football team and I'm pretty sure Delly is hanging out with crazy girly girls. I just have to cross my fingers that she doesn't invite any of them over when I'm home." I tell her and she laughs. "Sorry to tell you this but they're going to be there sooner or later, no matter how badly you don't want them to be. You're soon going to meet the rudest girl in the school." she tells me and I raise an eyebrow at her. "Who would that be?" she rolls her eyes and takes anouther bite out of her sandwhich before speaking again. "First of all when I tell you her name you're going to laugh and second of all it's not her real name either. People call her Glimmer-" before she can finish I am already laughing my ass off, what the hell kind of name is that. Who would name themselves that? Honestly! Katniss giggles along with me and it takes us about ten minutes to stop laughing.

"I can't remember what her real name is but all I know is that she hates me and should be coming back from her 'extended vacation' on Monday. Get ready for a lot of silence and annoyance on that day, nearly everyone hates her at school." she says and I begin to hope that Delly doesn't try to make friends with this girl. She probably won't, if the girl told Delly her name than Delly would have the hrdest time holding in her laughter, that definetly means that she should definetly stay away if this girl is as big of a bitch as Katniss says she is.

All I do is smirk at Katniss and say, "I'll keep that in mind, wouldn't want to witness one of Delilah's royal cry fests." She laughs loudly and I smirk even wider, hey, at least I can make her laugh. My ego obviopusly needs to grow anyways, I am sick of always being so down on myself. "That's a surprisingly cool way to look at it." she giggles and I smile at her. It is so easy to smile with her around, she is so cute, looking at her small nose as it scrunches up when she tries to contain her giggles, her big grey eyes that just sparkle at me when she looks over, and I have talked about her lips a lot more than any other normal person would, but that is just because I'm me.

Being Peeta Mellark around Katniss Everdeen is a blessing and a curse.

...

After we finish our food the sun is setting and I decide to take her to the next area I had in mind. This I found by myself, I was sort of like a park but no with swings and sandboxes it was like a clear landscape with trees surrounding it, you have to walk for a few minutes until you get to it. We are most likely going to get there when the stars are out and I know that tonight is going to be really clear, so it's going to be so pretty. I must sound weird for calling it pretty. I feel ridiculous now, but only a little bit, not much. 'Remember to stop beating down on yourself Mellark.' I remind myself and hear Katniss yawn adorably. Looking at her from the corner of my eye I see her smack her pink lips and corageously reach my hand over to grab hers. She looks down at her hands like she did on the beack and smiles lightly.

Maybe she likes the idea of us holding hands, I hope she does. Because I am pretty sure I do, very confident about that fact. Only because I'm...me, I guess... Where am I going with this? "Are you tired, do you want me to bring you to my house so you can pick up your truck?" I ask her and she shakes her head before yawning again, "Nah, even though I hate surprises I want to see what you have planned." she says and I can't help but blush, I hope she likes it. Katniss seems like the kind of girl to enjoy things that you can't buy, things that are sentimental and real, things that can't be replaced, things that so many people underestimate.

That's why I want to be an artist, it's something that I can put my heart into. it is something I nearly underestimate. Even though I have real talent I never bother to show anyone other than my family, mainly because I don't like to brag, I don't like to show off a skill that everyone will think I'm a show-off or a frawd. That's what I hate, people who judge, people who put down other people for no reason. Those people disgust me, "So, I've talked about myself a little bit, now you Mr. Mellark, tell me about you." she says and I smile widely. "Not a lot to tell, born and raised in New Hampshire, parents are divorced, my favoritee color is orange, I'm alergic to bees and suck at sports." I tell her and she smiles, "Quite the summary you have there." she tells me and I laugh as I drive down a narrow road that leads to the park. It's completley pitch black out and the only thing keeping my from crashing into something is my headlights.

Also the thought of Katniss being in the car and the possibility of killing her in a car crash keeps me from messing up. It's working pretty well so far.

...

When we arrive at the park Katniss stares up at the sky in awe as the stars sparkle brightly, I see the light reflect off her eyes and I am in awe of the way it looks. They look beautiful how it splashes off of her clear irises, so beautiful. The smell of fresh grass makes me smile, it reminds me of summers back home, but here, it's summmer year round, there is always going to be wheather like this. I think I will have to go back home during December for a few weeks for Christmas or I think a bunch of my faamily is going to be coming up here, my Dad finds it easier either way.

We haven't talked about it with each other but I'm pretty sure he has everything arranged already, of course without telling us. I shake my head and look over to Katniss to see her staring intently at me, I can't read what's I see in her eyes but she just keeps staring, she looks like she might be thinking something over, thinking pretty hard about it too. I just stare back at her, to see what she will do. Her eyes looks so curious and beautiful, without thinking I move forward and she does as well, staring at my eyes. She lifts up a hand curiously and touches the side of my face and runs the pad of her thumb over my cheek and lifting the other hand to do the same.

I shudder as she runs her hands down the sides of my neck and I close my eyes when her hands land on my shoulders, but they fly open when I feel the plump pink lips I've dreamed about press against mine.

**...**

**...**

**That took soooooooooo long! I will update soon, I know prettu much all of you were waiting for Glimmer to show up to cause some drama for everyone, there will also be some Clove. But that is all for the next Chapter which I will be working on right after I post this. Honestly for some reason it took me forever to write this, I would have the idea in my head an then when I put the keyboard in front of me I just couldn't get my hands to move.**

**Let me just tell you guys something, my mind has been a little off track from a lot of things and I never thought I would say this, it's because I'm reading Twilight! Yeah, I never thought I would read the series but I am but it doesn't really matter I guess, except that everbody at school that sees me with New Moon says "Ew!" or "Since when do you read that shit?" Honestly my friends are awesome but can be huge judgemental assholes. That's why I sometimes think I like talking to you guys a bit more than anyone else in real life. :)**

**OK! I will be posting the next Chapter soon and I will look through this one for errors just because this Chapter is really important to me. A big moment, I'm so sorry that I kept you guys waiting, I feel guilty. **

**So I love you guys so much and I will see you again!**

**-Meghan**

**(I just spelled my name wrong about 4 times, -_-)**


	14. Chapter 14

**HI GUYS! I'm hoping this comes to you guys quick but that is all up to me and or my future self. I hope my stupid brain can work this Chapter out good and I was so surprised that the last Chapter was 4,000 words! When I saw it I was like "How the fuck did I write this?" it did take a long time but I was still so surprised. It's odd that when I write my Chapters that I feel no emotions but if I read them later on I feel all of the emotions. Is that weird? Maybe it is but who gives a shit. **

**Okay I'll just stop babbling and get on with the Chapter. Love ya!**

**-Meghan**

**...**

**...**

**Peeta Mellark**

Her arms wrapped around my shoulders and her lips pressed against mine is something I thought I could only dream about. Her lips tasted like mayonaise but I don't care, it tasted good on her sweet lips. I daringly wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her flushe against me, slightly off of the ground. My thumb rubbed against the bone of her hip and I held back a moan as she held me tighter.

We pulled away for air and I gasped like a fish out of water , I looked at her red cheeks and plump lips, they looked even more tempting than before. I'm pretty sure I am as red as a tomato, from the lack and breath and because I can't believe she was the one to intiate the kiss. I feel kind of embarrased that I didn't start it but it doesn't matter, I have acheived something great...or she has achieved something great. Does it really matter? Maybe...

Katniss looks up at me with a flustered expression and then says, "I-I'm sorry! I probably shouldn't have done that, I-!" I cute her off by grabbing her again and kissing her hard on the lips, she starts tense and I get nervous that I did the wrong thing but she soon melts into it and kisses me back. Her soft lips moving in sync with mine. Her finger grip onto my hair and the feeling of her nails scraping gently against my scalp feels heavenly. I kiss her harder and hold her tighter against me.

I swear I could faint.

...

***Monday***

No one at school was smiling when I came in today, I guess Katniss was right about, that girl...Glimmer...after all. The halls are silent and no one stares at one another for too long, and everyone speaks in a whisper. So I stand off to the side with Finnick, Annie and Gale in silence. Finnick had already attacked me with texts after Katniss and I had parted from each other. Honestly my good mood would probably spoiled today by this Glimmer girl and her ridiculous name. Obviously it had ruined everyone's day already, the only people who actually act excited are some really slutty looking girls with bleach blonde hair. They wear short shorts like Katniss does but on them they are way too tight and they look ridiculous, or maybe that's just me.

I have a feeling it's probably not just me.

Gale elbows me gently and I turn to see Katniss walking down the hall with Cato right by her side with an arm around her waist, holding on tightly to her hip. The hips I had been holding onto as we kissed on Saturday. I clench my fists in annoyance and try to hold back the growl of iritation. I just want to drive my fist into his face and break his hand, I nearly make a shocked expression after hearing those violent thoughts echo through my mind. Never in my life have I had such angry thoughts come to mind.

Looking down to the crisp white tiled floor trying to hold back the thoughts of hatred towards Cato. I don't want to risk Finnick having to get the shit beat out of him again. I just shake my head and stretch my fingers out, they sort of hurt now because of clenching them so hard but I don't care, I'm just so annoyed with him.

Suddenly nearly everyone covers their ears as the screeches of the bleach blonde girls with the too tight shorts as they run over to the sound of clicking high heels. Finnick groans and Annie rolls her eyes as they all begin to click their way back over and down the hall. I shake my head and look to the floor, this day is going to be horrible. "There is the queen bitch that everyone hates." Annie whispers to me and I look up to see a girl that looks as ridiculous as her name, surrounded by other ridiculous girls. Katniss' eyeliner is at least neat unlike this girl, it goes off of the top lid and has three large curls on the side of her face, did I mention the eyeliner is like a sparkly blue? She is looking me up and down, I feel very uncomfortable. Turning my gaze to where Katniss stands I see that she is giving Glimmer raging looks of annoyance and I nearly smirk in satisfaction.

Cato is just smirking for reasons I have no idea and does not seem to notice the look Katniss is giving Glimmer. He seems very self-satisfied. It makes me curious about what he's thinking but I crush down the curiousity. Whipping my head around quickly at the feeling of a hand on my chest, Glimmer stares at me with what I suppose is supposed to be a seductive smile but I have to hide my shudder of disgust and I push her hand away. She looks at me, obvously offeneded and Annie gives a smirk and Glimmer shoots her a glare. She turns back to me and puts a hand on my bicep and slides it up and down. "Don't touch me." I tell her and push her hadn away yet again.

"Hmph, let me guess. You want the great Katniss Everdeen. While every guy in this fucking school does! I would be so much better than her!" she says in an annoyingly high-pitched voice and I hold back the urge to cover my ears. She has got to be kidding me. Cato is clenching his hands into fists, obviously feeling provoked by Glimmer's sort of insult to Katniss. I feel annoyed too but I just scooch away from her and send her a disgusted look, Katniss looks down the the floor with her orange painted fingernails nervously drumming against one of her large and bulky text books. I so badly want to walk over to her and kiss her. Having Glimmer stare at me like this is giving me thee heebie jeebies. I don't think I have ever felt more disgusted.

"Ugh, you're new anyways, I have my eyes set on a different blonde boy either way." she growls and then sends Cato a wink before strutting off in her little group. Cato shudders in disgust and takes Katniss' heavy text books from her and holds them under his arm, along with his. I should be the one carrying her books.

"Well that was quite the confrontation." Finnick says and Gale chuckles with him for a few moments before shaking his head and pulling hisbooks out from his locker. Now that Glimmer had moved onto God knows where relacatrion has settled over everyone in the hallway. Who knew that someone could make so many people stressed out. "Yeah, Peeta, she does that to every guy that she finds attractive. Like Finnick, ugh, I wanted to smash her face into her badazzled locker when she touched him." Annie says and Finnick makes a purring sound, probably happy that Annie is so possesive toward him. I laugh loudly though, never thinking I would hear things like that come from Annie's mouth. "I was as surprised as you are right now when she told me, then we had passionate se-! Ow!" Finnick doesn't get to finish because of Annie punching him, in the stomach and then turning with a furious blush on her cheeks. Gale chuckles again, the sound causing his shoulders to shake slightly and I roll my eyes.

Finnick and Annie are just so compatible, she's shy and he's out-going, he never shuts up and she is always quiet, I guess people are right when they say oppisites attract, with people anyways. Katniss and I are opposites except that we are both shy, but I'm an open book and Katniss...well obvioulsy not so much. I looked over at her beautiful face again and wished that I could run over to her, punch Cato in the face then scoop her up into my arms and run off into the sunset.

Yeah, that is totally realistic.

...

When I return home I am surpirsed to find my Dad sitting at the kitchen table. I hadn't noticed his car in the drive-way, probably because my mind was filled with Katniss, that is pretty much everyday now though so I don't see what matters about it. My Dad gives me a kind smile and stands up and opens his mouth to speak, only to be interupted by someone we had left behind in New Hampshire.

My great wonderful cousin that was a complete bitch to me but I loved her anyways, Clove.

She walked into the room and then said something that would be casual to the people that know her, and the people that are strangers, not so much. "What happened to my gay acting pansy picking cousin. Living the California Dream now are we, how many girls have you banged so far?" she asks and I smile widely as she hops over and hugs me tightly. Typical Clove, always so rowdy, I have a feeling Finnick will like her, probably Johanna will too.

My Dad clears is throat and Clove rolls her eyes before letting go of me and turning around to give him an innocent smile. He grins back at her and I snort and he glares at me before starting up again, this time with no interuption. "As I was saying, Peeta, Clove will be staying with us for a while until the rest of her family gets out here and into their house. I know that it's sudden that they decided to move here, but you know how your Aunt Meredith is, always hoppy and jumpy, doing things without warning," he gives a pointed look to Clove and this time I am able to keep myself from snorting. "So, Clove didn't want to wait until December and of course I agreed because we have an extra room and Clove has never been a problem. I hope this isn't an issue?" he asks me and Clove raises a brown eyebrow at me.

"Of course it isn't!" I tell him and he smiles. Having Clove here will be great, Delly was never crazy about her but Ryan had always teased her and I knew we would have a lot of fun together. I couldn't believe she was actually moving out here. Clove was my favorite cousin, even though she teased me and called me gay from since I turned 12 I still love her to death, not sure why, but I do. Maybe I am just really, really stupid. Yeah, I'm pretty sure I am.

I already knew what we were going to do first, head over to Finnick after texting him to get everyone together. Clove would be a great addition to our group, the only rrowdy and crazy person that was with us was Finnick, he needed another pair, someone he could relate too. I knew there would be twice as much annoyiing nicknames and teasing but I would laugh it off as well as I could while I was mentally stabbing them to death. Great ways of thinking, I know. Since when had I become so violent.

Clove grabbed onto my arm roughly and dragged me down the hall and into my room. Of course she would search all over the house as soon as she got there, Clove always had to be aware of her surroundings. Know every little area of anywhere she was, even if she had been there before. This girl would be high-maintnence on a date. Poor future guy who dates Clove. I salute you.

"So not so gay anymore cousin, how are you doing, even though you know I don't care." she says the last part jokingly and gives me a wink and I grin. I'm so happy Clove is here, no I have someone to talk to all day everyday, maybe that isn't so good after all. But let's love it while we can, I mean, I need to talk to someone who acts like they don't care but really does.

I give her a smirk, "Oh you know, the usual, happy I'm not gay, got some really loud and tan surfer friends, Ryan is playing football and trying to get laid, Delly is still as annoying and never, and now bitchy little you is here so I'm great." She smacks my bicep and I laugh loudly, calling Clove a bitch if you were not someone she knew very well but was afriend than that person wouldn't appear again for the next few months, but if you were family than she will let it slide. Kind of glad were related.

Taking out my phone I scroll through my contacts to find Finnick and find him in just a few seconds, I don't know a lot of people. I text him quickly, telling him to get everyone over at his house because of something important I need to tell them, Clove looks at my phone and raises an eyebrow before saying, "Who the fuck has the name Finnick?" I chuckle and retort, "Who the fuck has the name Clove?" she glares at me and I smirk. "Hey, at least my name isn't Finnick or Peeta." she mocks. I wink at her and then say,

"If I must tell you Finnick is pretty much the hottest guy in our school, you may think his name is ridiculous. There is a girl that I met today, her name is Glimmer." Clove falls to the floor rolling around cackling like a hyena. Add that to things I love about Clove, her laugh is absolutley ridiculous and always makes Ryan tease her. I roll my eyes at her cackling form and look over Finnick's response, nothing he says I find unusual. The message says, "Okay Peety! We'll have like a gang meeting haha! I'll have Gale bring the guns! Mwahahahaha!" Sometimes I think Finnick goes a bit overboard with his jokes sometimes, unles he's not really trying, I honestly don't think he is mentally stable most of the time.

Shaking my head I turn back to Clove to see her breathing heavily on the floor trying to catch her breath, well that should keep her from teasing me for the rest of the day. Maybe not, when she meets her tomorrow she might have an issue of not laughing at her. Maybe if she hadn't tried to grope me this morning I might have laughed at her. All I know about Clove is that if Glimmer would provoke her, Glimmer would be in some deep shit.

**...**

**...**

**Do not worry, it's continued in the next Chapter. **

**I will start that one soon, let me just tell you what I have been up to lately.**

**1. I have been thinking about two stroies that have to do with the Hunger Games but I'm not sure if I should give you guys a sample and ask you if I should start it. I feel like I should wait until I finish this story but we still have a lot of work to do. It won't have as many Chapters as A Victor's Life but it will have a lot of Chapters.**

**2. Since it's the end of the year shit is hitting the fan and evertyone is either freaking out about summer and bothering everyone else by counting down the days or their are the people who are killing themselves with studying. Honestly these days are going right by for me, mainly because I'm not in a rush to get home. I can read at school, right at school. sleep at school. Yeah, I may have dozed off a few times but let's move on.**

**3. This one is kind of an issue that I have been procrastinating to do some work on here. I have been writing down so much stuff on my Ipod and in my notebook at school, I can send the Chapters to my laptop but my notebook is the issue. When I write in either cursive or print I can't read it very well later on...Yeah it sounds ridiculous but it's true, as for my print I write in this real curly twirly hand writing and some of the letters I have trouble reading. I am a complete idiot for a 6th Grader. I also need to learn to write like a normal person.**

**Those are just sort of issues that are ridiculous, I am also starting to read more because I have not been reading as much as I used to and it bothers me a little that I'm not up to date with my series. It took me half a year to finally pick up City of Lost Souls so I am kind of dissapointed in myself.**

**Also I layered my hair! Yeah I did it yesterday, that is definetly not an issue, I love it and you know what else I love? You guys!**

**I hope my note didn't bore you to death and I will be copying down those random Chapters word for word on my computer so I hope you guys cane bear with me. Love you all!**

**-Meghan**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys! I have a really important note down on the bottom that I am planning to write, I want to finish this Chapter today because I think some of you guys really, really want to know what's going to happen. Like the one with Peeta and Katniss' date this one will most likely be pretty lengthy. **

**What is really annoying is because last night I did not have my notebook with all of my Chapters that need to be copied onto my laptop and edited, I was so pissed at my self andd tried to recover from memory, how do you guys think that worked? Yeah it didn't turn out well. I hate my life...Just kidding. Of course I don't hate my life, I love you guys so let me start up the Chapter!**

**-Meghan**

**...**

**...**

_**Katniss Everdeen**_

_Staring out the window I saw a car. This car I recognized pretty well, it was the car Peeta brought us on our date with, why was Peeta here? Who was that he is in the car with? My eyebrows furrowed and I touched my hair. After seeing Glimmer touch Peeta like that, get so close to him, I felt jealous. I never thought I would feel jealous, never in my life. I look at him, he has a huge grin on his face, he looks so happy. _

_The other person comes out of the car and I feel something welling up in my chest, it's such a strong feeling, it feels like anger but stronger, I shake my head and press my face into my hands. This can't start again, Peeta has kind of been helping me, I have not had a breakdown in weeks and I am fine right now, I can't have this ruined. Not now, not again. I close the shades and walk into the living room, Cato sits on the couch with the TV on, he's watching the news. To any normal person you would think he was just watching the news, ut Cato was trying to ignore me. He isn't very good at this game._

_I know this because, well, because I know Cato. I feel like I have been too harsh on him lately, I've been ignoring him for no reason. I make myself upset and angry because I have no right to hurt him. Cato had, has een my savior for a while now. I don't know where I would be if it weren't for Cato being alive. I walked over to the TV and turned it off, instantly I had Cato's attention, he was trying his best to glare at me, but he didn't want to hurt my feelings so he was glaring at me as kindly as you can glare._

_That probably didn't even make sense._

_"What are you doing?" he asked me, I sighed and walked to him and plopped down next to him. He knew what I was trying to do, I was trying to get him to pay attention to me, I wanted him to forgive me and he knew it. He wouldn't say he did but he did. Alll I did was shake my head at him and then lay it on his chest, he tensed. I hadn't been giving him close contact by my choice in a while. He liked when I didn't glare at him from the corner of my eye when he would stand a bit too close to me. Cato hated everyone, it was obvious, but I was always the one exception, he would treat me with love and care but everyone else with venom and hatred._

_As I expected Cato to do, he wraps his large arms around me and pulls me into his lap. Even though Cato hates being loving and sweet, I am an exception to this. Sometimes I like being loved like Cato loves me, I like having warmth and kindness, Cato can be so sweet but so vile and mean and just hurtful to others. Hatred is something that Cato carries through blood, remembering from when I had enetered Cato's home a few days after he had approached me, I knew why Cato was so angry all of the time._

_***Flashback***_

_Standing in the large elegant hallway I had my mouth wide open in wonderment, Cato looked embarrased. He had brought me to his house because there is no possible way he could come to mine, Cato wanted me to also eat something for once, I knew the issue but didn't want to intrude on his home. Cato had never talked about his house, since he was so closed off, a little less to me but still closed off, he had never said his family was so rich. Cato seemed to understand my dilema, but still he was rich._

_This would change nothing about our friendship, sure Cato's house was beautiful and everything was so shiny and expensize, I didn't want him to bring me over here a lot more, I knew eventually I would get greedy. Cato would definetly not keep me from being greedy either. "Wow" I said,, the one word was all I could say to explain my surprise and amazement. Cato suddeny set a hard glare on his face and grabbed my hand tightly and dragging me upstairs. I tried to catch what he was glaring at but I couldn't crane my neck around far enough. Frustrated and annoyed I complied as he dragged me to his room._

_The room wasn't as crazy elegant as the rest of the house was, his was a normal room that a teen or pre-teen like him would have. I guess Cato didn't fit in well with the rest of his family, probably because he didn't like to show off how rich he was, he wanted to be normal. To say the least being normal was impossible. _

_"The only reason I brought you here is so you can take a fresh shower and I am goig to stuff food down your throat until you feel like you might puke, understand?" he asked. It was playful yet menacing, Cato didn't like joking about my health. He didn't like that I thought of most things as a joke, it was the way I was and I couldn't help it. There was a sarcastic twist to everythig in my life. I rolled my eyes at him and smiled lightly and plopped down onto his bed, never had I felt such comfortable cushioning. Was I sitting on a cloud?_

_I breathed in deeply and closed my eyes, I fell asleep just before Cato lied down with me._

_***Flashback End***_

**Peeta Mellark**

Clove and I entered Finnick's house and as I had expected Finnick had gotten everyone here. Finnick instantly stood up and winked and Clove before yelling out, "Peety!" and running over to hug me. Quickly I move over and Finnick slams himself into the wall behind me, Annie giggles and soon everyone else is laughing their asses off, Finnick gives me a glare as for the second time today Clove rolls around on the ground laughing like a hyena. Jeez, Clove, great first impression...

Of course it takes forever for all of us to calm down and Finnick is sitting on the couch with Annie giggling at him quietly and Marvel is holding his breath to keep himself from laughing, and as usual Gale keeps rolling his eyes at us. Clove gets up off the floor after me hellping yank her up and she smirks at Finnick evilly and he smirks back but gives her a wink. Another good thing about Finnick, he doesn't get too offended about anything. Shaking my head with a smile on my face I let Clove do her introduction, "Well after that wonderful entrance I shall introduce myself, my name is Clove Jefferson, Peeta's favorite coucin and if he says otherwise than he is a cock cucking liar. All of you seem cool and people who respect my humour so I will let you bask in my presence." she says and then bows.

All of them clap while Marvel just continues to laugh, he needs a mute button. Life would be so much easier if he came with one of those. "Well it is great to meet you, that is quite the laugh you have there by the way. Now how would you all feel to watch movies until one A.M.?" Finnick asks, we all yell out our confirmations and then me and Clove plop down onto the love seat and Marissa throws a blanket to us.

Finnick brings out a big stack of movies and starts to put them in order on which to watch first and which to watch last.

...

***The Next Day***

Clove and I were dead tired the next morning, we ended up passing out at Finnick's house at 12 A.M. and slept for two hours before being waked up by Gale. We had to go home because Dad was home and was going to be freaking out because we weren't going to be home and in bed like we were supposed to be. He did give us a lecture for about an hour so we ended up going to sleep at 3 A.M.

So now I feel like crap and I am so tired. Ryan was teasing Clove and I in the car, making fun of how we look dead. As of right now I had such a headache and I knew that I most definetly had bags under my eyes, one problem was that Clove would be extra bitchy today. The idea made me groan aload as Ryan pulled into a parking space, he chcuckled and Delly turned around from the front seat to look at me with a concerned look on her face. I just ran a hand through my hair and whiped my face in a weird way that I thought would help me wake up. It didn't help.

I got out of the car and the blinding sunlight caused me to instantly dig into my bag to grab the sunglasses that Finnick had given to me a few days ago. It helped my vision a lot and I sighed in relief, Clove walked over to me and I was surprised to see that she had actually dressed for the weather correctly, she noticed my surprised look and shrugged before pulling on some sunglasses as well. I shrugged and walked along with her to the front of the school where Finnick was waving like a mad man with a huge smile on his face...mentally unstable...

_**Katniss Everdeen**_

_The jealousy had grown again when I saw him with the girl he had in his car yesterday. I just shook my head and grabbed my books from my locker, to not have them pulled away by Cato made me feel content, Cato was happy that I had been nice to him last night so he wasn't going to be crowding my today. He looked down at me with a loving gaze and wrapped an arm around my waist and tugging me close to him. Well so much for him not to be crowding me. He only made the heat even more overwhelming. Johanna started walking up the hall and toward us, she saw Peeta with the girl and looked to me with a pointed gaze, saying 'Are you going to do something or do I have to?' I shook my head at her, she shot a glare to the girl that the girl didn't miss and a sneer came up to her lips._

_Johanna continued over to us and Cato tensed slightly as Johanna went through her locker beside mine, Cato didn't even like when Johanna got too close to me. I know that Johanna had dated some girls and she pointed out multiple ties that I was hot but even if I was gay, Johanna wouldn't really be my type. Cato still didn't like when she got too close. It was probably also because of the incident with me and Peeta getting caught, either way he tolerated her because she was my only friend, he didn't approve of her as my choice of friend but it worked out._

_Peeta looked over to me and I could almost see his baby blue eyes spakle through his sun glasses as he smiled at me. What? I gave him a forced smile, he could tell it was forced and frowned at me, I hear a small growl come from Cato and he puffed out his chest, I quickly averted my gave to the floor. I could pretty much feel Peeta's glare as he glared at Cato in chest was hurting, burning even, does Peeta really not know why I'm upset? The jealousy was growing along with annoyance. _

_"Five new kids and it isn't even 2013 yet. God, Thanks Giving is right around the corner, are we going to get anymore people or what? Glimmer is eye fucking you right now by the way Cato." It was true, Glimmer was undressing Cato with her eyes and he shuddered in disgust. I giggled and Johanna rolled her eyes and then we both looked at each other and smirked before looking at Glimmer and giving her evil glares. You could see Glimmer and her little group shrink back in fear while me and Johanna tried to contain our laughter._

**...**

**...**

**PLEASE READ VERY VERY VERY IMPORTANT**

**Okay guys! That Chapter was pretty short but that is only because I have four stories I am constantly thinking about these days. I know that I usually don't start up stories when I say I will but I can promise you guys that I will start up two of them if you want.**

**But before I start I have to say that I had deleted The Triobute I Was because it had no views or reviews follows or anything. It was only the first Chapyter I know I know, I might continue at another time when I think I'm ready, I just think you guys wouldn't like it as much because there is no Finnick in it.**

**Okay now I will start, one of these I had mentioned in A Victor's Life and I had never started it up, yeah the other one that was with it I will write a Chapter for it and write more for it later on. Let's get Started!**

**#1**. **To Taint An Angel**

Katniss Everdeen was changed. She was different from most, few understood her, so many years had passed and she had never felt to empty. Eternity was not what she had ever wished for. What she was waiting to return to might not be what she wants after all. She had found someone...new. She had a decision to make, one she thought she never had to make.

**This story has to do with vampires, werewolves, witches, warlocks and angels. Geuss what Katniss is ;D You guys might like it because it's KatnissxFinnick!**

**I really like this story idea but it's your decision.**

**#2. ****A Grudge**

She had been missing for years, all hope was lost for the one Everdeen child. Myabe there was a pssoibility though that there could have been someone who had a grudge against the Everdeens. One strong enough to take their only child?

**Bad summary I know but it's the best I can give you, it's modern day time and this is also KatnissxFinnick.**

**I'm not crazy about this one but would like to write it. Your decision.**

**#3. ****Arcia**

A girl from Ten, a peice in the games, insane they called her. Seemed harmless, was harmless, seemed useless, not so useless. Arcia May, Victor of the 68th Hunger Games, crazy, insane, beautiful, useful, rebellious.

**Let me tell you guys that I have made up Arcia and I have thought so long about this story. Arcia is goign to be placed there, she is a character I have made from scratch. This is Johanna and Arcia, yeah it seems kind of weird.**

**I really love this story but again it is your decision.**

**#4 ****Not a Monster**

She was a girl of the woods, the disspearances had made everyone try to stop her. Her life had been changed by the so called 'murderers' to her they were murderers. They had ruined her life, the had turned her into a monster. Something disgusting. She believed that with her heart and soul, she thought she did.

**I really like this story and will definetly write it this time if you want me to. This is Katniss and Cato, I really like Katniss and Cato stories!**

**I would like to write this story a lot but your decision!**

**Thats it now! I hope you guys respond soon but I have plenty of time! I love you guys and this is all your decision. I already have a feeling you guys are going to pick the Katniss and Finnick stories, most of you guys anyways. You guys leave two numbers and I will do the math of whatever amount of reviews I get. I will start up the most suggested story and the next one after I finish Who Is She?**

**So I hope you guys respond soon!**

**-Meghan**

**REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Peeta Mellark**

Only a day later am I texting Katniss like a lunatic, she hasn't answered my texts and she is not here yet today. It's weird because she is usually here really early, it makes me wonder where she is and I am really worried about it. Maybe I am over reacting, I mean she doesn't have to answer my texts all of the time right? I mean whats the point, she must be fine there is probably no need for me to worry.

But she had forced a smile at me yesterday. Was she upset about something? Why would she be upset with me though? I shook my head and walked down the hall only for my wrist to be grabbed tightly and to be pulled away and into the janitor's closet.

I shoved the person off of me and saw that it was Glimmer, I have shoved a girl, it didn't really matter though, she is really annoying even though I barely know her I can tell how annoying she is just by looking at her. She gives me a what I suppose is a seductive look and wraps her arms around my torso and digging her nails into my lower back. I shopot her a glare and try to shove her off of me but she just digs her manicured nails deeper into my skin and I feel blood stain my shirt. She smirks at me and I stand completly still as she puts her head on my shoulder and whispers into my ear, "You know what you did the other day wasn't nice, but I'm giving you a chance to redeem yourself." she says and licks my neck. I gag and push on her too skinny body harder trying to get her off of me.

She gives me a glare and scoffs, she lets go of me and I put as much space between us as possible, so basically I am pressed against the wall and have a mop in my face.. "What the hell is so attractive about her anyways? God! Every guy I have dated likes her! Why does no one pay attention to me! The only guy I really want is Cato! But now, he is always right next to her and all over her! I want him!" she yells and stomps her giant heeled foot at me and growls in annoyance. God this girl has issues. Who the hell would want Cato anyways. But in some way we feel exactly the same, she hates that Cato is all over her and I hate that Cato is all over her. She looks at me as if she knows what I'm thinking and says more rationally.

"You don't like it either, right? Maybe we could help each other." she says and steps closer to me, I press myself closer to the wall, she moves back stubbornly and rolls her eyes. "Yeah, I get it, you think I'm a bitch. So does everyone else, but who gives a fuck, if you get something out of it then what does it matter?" she asks me. Maybe she has a point, oh god, what am I thinking? "No fucking way is that happening. You are going to leave me alone and leave Katniss alone. You have a snowballs chance in hell of getting Cato to like you." She scoffs at me and I pull myself away from the wall and look at her with annoyance. "I can get anyone to like me. Besides Cato is amazing, he is so hot and attractive and strong."

I make a disgusted expression and roll my eyes. "Cato is a hot-headed asshole who beat the shit out of Finnick only a month ago, he is mentally unstable and looks like he's on steroids, there I have just corrected your summary." I tell her. She gives me an annoyed look and walks closer to me, I shove her back and then whipe my hands on my jeans. "We could help each other! Admit it! It would be so much easier if we worked together." Nope.

There is no possible way I am going near this creature by my own choice. I shake my head at her and open the door. She grabs my wrist and yanks me back towards her so I am presed close to her. She has a smirk on her face.

My body goes completley rigid and I slowly turn my head to see Katniss. Standing there, here eyes are hollow and her body is frozen, she looks like she can't believe what's happening. Like her world just came crashing down on top of her. She obvioulsy hadn't hear anything and I have a feeling she was looking for me and that is why she was here. Damn Finnick and watching my every move. She took a step back and I shoved Glimmer off of me and took a step towards her, as if she were a terrified animal. Her eyes darken suddenly and she glares at me.

Then a tear made it's way down her cheek, she backed away even farther. I ahve never seen so many emotions on her face, she obviously hasn't either, they change rapidly before she runs down the hall, probably to Cato. I whip my head around to Glimmer self-satified face. "If you actually wanted my help then this is not how you fucking do it." I hiss at her. She looks shocked for a moment before I run down the hall after her. Oh My God, I am completly ruined, Katniss will never want to date me after thinking I had done things in the closet with..her. I was so angry at Glimmer and my heart was being shredded as I thought how Katniss will never want to talk to me again and how Cato will rip me to shreds after seeing how hurt Katniss is. He will know it's me.

The creep knows fucking everything that has to do with Katniss' feeling. I am stopped by Finnick and Gale and no one looks at me but they watch as Katniss clings to Cato's shirt, she looks so broken. This is definetly not something she would do, even though I know nothing about her I know that she would never do this in public without controlling herself. She looked so small as she clung onto Cato's large bulky body. Annie and Marrisa give me concerned looks and Clove just looks mesmerized by Cato's fury. Cato's fury pointed towards me. Finnick gets tense and moves slightly in front of me and Gale also. Johanna stands next to Cato and gently gets Katniss to remove her hands from Cato's shirt before holding onto her and walking her down the hall. I catch another look at Katniss' hollow empty eyes before her face is burried in Johanna's shirt.

I want to cry.

Cato's fists are clenched in utter fury and his face is read, if he were a cartoon character smoke would be coming out of his ears. He stomps over and easily shoves both Gale and Finnick away from me before slamming me against lockers behind me, sending pain down my spinal cord. Cato has his gynormous hands wrapped around my wrists so I can't move and he is staring me in the eyes with his ice blue eyes filled with such anger that I cannot even describe withgout using a thesaurus. "Katniss was perfectly fucking fine before you came along. Why couldn't you just stay wherever the fuck you came from and stay away from my Katniss. She doesn't need anymore shit from anyone, her life is complicated enough. She had me! She ignores me now because of you! She is MINE!" he screams at me before bashing my head into the lockers. Everything gets fuzzy suddenly and I am dropped to the floor as I feel Cato being yanked off of me.

My ears are ringing and my head is killing me. I feel small gentle hands on my shoulders and someone gently touching my head. I wish Katniss was here, I wish it was Katniss helping me. I'm really tired. I hear a lot of yelling but it sounds really distant. The last thing I hear is the faint sound of fighting and crying before I fade into darkness.

...

**Johanna Mason**

I have never seen Katniss during a breakdown, Cato described it as Katniss crying a lot and her holding her head like she was in major pain. This was some what of a breakdown, Katniss eyes were completley empty but she was doing nothing. She was sitting on the couch staring at nothing. "Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, what do I do?" I asked myself and shook Katniss' shoulders at the same time. She didn't even care, she didn't move or blink. What could I do, dumping a bucket of cold water on her wasn't going to accomplsih anything I could already tell. So now all Katniss did was stare.

There has to be something, I started talking to her then. "Come on Kat, you have to snap out of it. It's no big deal, nothing is wrong." I begged her and even got on my knees, I was going to slap her but Cato would get pissed at me for doing so, I would definetly leave a big red hand print on her face if I slapped her. "Katniss this means nothing to you, since when do boys mean anything to you? Fuck Peeta Mellark, he doesn't deserve you Kat. This shouldn't bother you one bit, you're a strong woman Kat." I tell her, I'm already losing all hope of getting her out of this. I put my head in my hands and sat down on the floor.

Then I heard the doorbell ring. What? I froze and slowly l;ooked up, Katniss still has done nothing. Who could it be? Cato never rings the doorbell because he has a key. Finnick, Peeta and that Gale guy are probably in the hospital. Finnick's girlfriend must be with him. So who the hell is at the door. Slowly I pick myself up from off of the floor and walk over to the door. Looking through the peephole, what I see makes me freeze.

Katniss' little sister Prim stands on the other side of the and with her mother beside her. Shit, shit, _shit!_ There is no way Prim can see Katniss like this, but I can't keep them standing there. I sigh and open the door, Prim smiles at me brightly and gives me a hug while her mother looks at me suspiciously. "Who are you?" she asks me and cocks an eyebrow. I give her a forced smile and answer, "I'm Johanna Mason, I'm Katniss' friend." she nods slowly and Prim then pushes past me and runs into the livingroom. Katniss' mother pushes past me as well and I get ready to hear the yells of what has happened and Prim crying but I don't.

Instead I hear the clicking of combat boots coming toward me and Katniss' mother's heels. I look up to see Katniss smiling at me brightly and Prim is holding onto her tightly as if she were a life line. Katniss' mother is behind them with a pleasent smile on her face. I hide my surprised look and smile back carefully. Katniss' mother kisses her on the cheek before nodding at me then leaving through the front door.

What the fuck?

...

**Peeta Mellark**

My eyes fluttered open and I was instantly blinded by bright white lights. Where the hell am I? I touched my head and instantly cringed as my hand made contact with my skull, my head was killing me. I blinked rapidly trying to get used to the light and it took quite a while to accomplish it. I remember being slammed into the lockers and something Cato said but not much else. Hey at least I remembered who Katniss was, oh who am I kidding? Like that even matters. I groaned and looked around the room, I was in the hospital, there was another bed next to me and Finnick was in it, he had a grin on his face and his arm in a cast. Gale sat in a chair between our beds with only a black eye. But he looked to be in more pain then that. "Best fight ever!" Finnick yells and Gale scowls at him, I just slowly shake my head trying not to hurt myself.

"Why are we in the hospital?" I asked and Gale gave me a look and Finnick laughed. "It's because you got knocked out and Finnick broke his arm." I raise and eyebrow at Finnick and he winks. His cast is bright neon green, oh course. "Annie is outside freaking out with Marvel and Marissa and Cato is in a seperate room. We got good hit on him too Peety. Black eye, bruised ribs and Gale broke his nose." Gale glared at him through the eye that wasn't swollen shut and rubbed his head. He then turned to me, "What happened anyways to get Katniss so upset and Cato to want to rip your throat out?" Gale asked and I sighed. I didn't want to talk about it but he was forcing my hand.

"I was just walking through the hall minding my own buisness when suddenly Glimmer grabs me and drags me into the janitor's closet. We were in there for a long time, she was ranting about how she thought that she should be with Cato and that we could help ecah other. She said she could help get Katniss to date me and in return I would help her. Of course I said no and kept refusing and when I was finally able to get out she pulled me to her like she was hugging me and like she was going to kiss me. You can guess what that looks like, coming out of the janitor's closet with...Glimmer?" I asked they both nodded at me and I continued.

"Glimmer was smirking at me and I instantly knew who was standing behind that door for the whole time, looking for me, probably going to talk to me. Katniss was there, she was just so upset, she looked so sad you know, heartbroken even. She must have thought that because she was ignoring me that I went to Glimmer or something. Then she got angry and then she was just hollow, her eyes were empty and lifeless. Of course I shoved Glimmer off of me and tried to go near her but she took off down the hall so I went after her and you guys know what went on after that." I tell them. Finnick looks shocked and so does Gale.

I think I would be shocked too if I were in their position. Suddenly the door busts open, revealing, Annie, Marissa, Clove, Marvel, my doctor, the principal and Cato. I look away as Cato glares at me with annoyance, as Finnick said Cato's nose is broken, there is a large bandage over it and his right eye is swollen shut. You can't see his ribs but I can see him cringing in pain. Annie rushes over to Finnick and Marissa takes a seat beside my head as Marvel just grins and takes out a sharpie marker and then approaching Finnick to sign his cast probably. Clove goes over to me and plops down beside me on the hospital bed. She smirks at me and touches the top of my head, I yelp and smack her hand away and she smirks even more.

Cato is looking at her weirdly and I don't like it at all. I give him a annoyed look and he just glares more at me, why is Clove not affected by this? She seems to like that Cato is staring at her. I don't like it though, I don't want that psychopathic asshole near my cousin or any of my family for that matter. Gosh my head hurts.

Principal...Snow? I think that's his name, he sits down at the end of my bed and looks at Gale, then Finnick, then Cato, and finally me. "Now boys, we can be civil about this, what was this fight about?"

**...**

**... **

**Took me all day to write this but I think I did pretty good, hope I didn't post this too early or anything. **

**I still need more answers on which two stories I should start.**

**Answer Please!**

**#1. To Taint An Angel**

**#2. A Grudge**

**#3. Arcia**

**#4. Not A Monster**

**To Taint an Angel: 3**

**A Grudge: 3**

**Arcia: 0**

**Not A Monster: 1**

**Please I really need everyones answer and please tell me what you guys thought of the Chapter, I need to know these things guys. I tell you about how I'm doing you tell me how you think my Chapters are! Thank you all who responded and keep reviewing I hope I'm not boring you guys. Even PM me your answer if you don't want it to be public, I don't care, as long as I get a response I'm a happy, happy girl!**

**Love you all!**

**Review!**

**-Meghan**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Katniss Everdeen**_

_It was a good thing I was able to snap out of my comatose state before Prim could see me. My mom was there too, that would have been her chance to throw me into the looney bin. Get the unwanted daughter out of her life. I never understood why she hates me so much, but obviously she doesn't hate me enough to keep Prim away from me. _

_I put Prim to bed about an hour ago, now I was just sitting on the couch, my head in my hands thinking. Honestly I didn't know why I was sitting here in the first place, probably waiting for Cato. I just think that I don't want to admit it to myself. My God, why hasn't Cato come home yet. Since Johanna had left during the fight and I was losing my mind I don't know anything about the aftermath, I know that Peeta would definetly not be the person to call, for all I know he could be in the hospital...or dead. No, Cato may be strong but he has enough control and common sense to know not to kill someone._

_If Peeta was in the hospital then, oh God, I feel terrible. If I could have just not freaked, why am I feeling so much...feelings lately! I hate this, I hate feeling so vulnerable, like if Peeta holds another girls hand he would be stabbing me in the chest at the same time. I clutch tightly onto my phone, as if Cato, Peeta, Johanna or even Finnick would suddenly call. Maybe I just need someone to talk to, someone who is normal, but no one normal would talk to me about what's going on._

_Obviously I can't talk to my mom or to the insane asylum I go, Cato pretends to listen, Johanna gets uncomfortable and makes and excuse to leave, Prim doesn't even knowabout how things were with my Dad, any week before I went to visit Prim my Dad wouldn't hit me and if there were visible bruises he would make sure I had make up or a nice long sleeve shirt to cover them up._

_He didn't like the idea of corrupting Prim, it isn't that I don't agree with him, it's just that I could tell that if he had Prim instead of me he would have treated her better. When I was younger I was slightly jealous but I love Prim to much to dislike her. _

_Or maybe I'm just trying to not think about my dad. That would most likely be the reason._

_I shake my head and finally decide to call Cato, the phone rings, rings, rings and rings. No answer... Oh God, he's probably in so much trouble for getting into that damn fight. Damn it! What do I do? Who can I call...well...I do have Annie's number on my phone. She asked and I gave just because she seemed nice. Quickly I call her and she picks up after a ring or two, sothank God._

_"Hello?" she asks tentativly, she is most likely surprised I called her. Now I feel embarrased._

_"Um, hi Annie..." I say hesitantly. Oh God, I hope she doesn't hang up on me...no, no, Annie isn't that kind of person._

_"Katniss?!" she yells and I smile gently, why do people always scream my name when their surprised to see me? I hear the sound of what sounds like her running and then the slam of the door._

_"Katniss...are you alright?" Dammit she must have looked at me as Johanna took me home. I was hoping I wouldn't have to explain this so I will just act like I have no idea what happened._

_"Yeah, I'm fine! But are you guys alright, I mean I don't really remember anything from after I was Peeta with Glimmer." Okay, maybe this wasn't a lie but at least she wouldn't think I was lying or anything like that._

_"Um, no, not really, could you come to the hospital. It's the closest one to where Finn lives, you know it right?" she asks. I did know where it was, so many guys had visited that hospital because of what Cato had done to them. It was disgusting really, I had only visited to apoligize and Cato got pissed at me for it but I didn't really care. Cat had never had any right to hurt anyone, they just wanted to know me, even people who just wanted to be friends. It was tough and I could barely stand it. "Yeah, I know where it is, I'll try to be there as quick as possible."_

_We say our goodbyes and I nearly run to the kithen to grab the keys to the truck until I remember that Prim is here. I don't want to bring her but I guess I have to, sighing I turn on my heel and walk down the hall. Prim and I share a room when she stays here and it's kind iof nice to have someone there with you. I open the door slowly and check if she's sleeping, of course she is. I check my phone for the time and see that it's ten. I should have known this, I put Prim to bed at nine, and that was an hour ago from now. I can' believe they are still at the hospital. I hope there is nothing too serious._

_I creep over to the bedon hunters feet and shake Prim's shoulder gently to wake her up. Her bright blue eyes flutter open and she looks up at me with a sleepy gaze. She is so lucky she doesn't weigh that much. I scoop her up and take her out of the room. "Okay Prim, I have to head to the hospital to get Cato and talk to some people. I'm sorry but I couldn't leave you here alone." she smiles up at me in response and I smile back and put her down so she can throw on some flip flops and I grab the keys and together we head to the truck._

_... _

_Sometime later we get to the hospital, thankfully Prim hadn't asked many questions on the way there. But I have a feeling they will be coming sooner rather than later. We hope out and walk outside, the receptionist lady smiles at me as we walk in and she smiles kindly at Prim too. Annie is in the waiting room and she hops up when she sees me enter her line of sight. Prim looks confused as she looks up at me but I just squeeze her hand gently. "Katniss, thank God your here, Principal Snow went in to Peeta and Finnick's room about an hourago, I think he's waitning for you to get here. Cato is with them too." she infroms me._

_I nod, "Thanks Annie, Ive been so worried, not only about Cato but about Peeta and Finnick. You and Finnick are in a way...close to me Annie, and as for Peeta, I'm really confused, I care about him and I feel like this whole fiasco is all of my fault." Annie gos from grateful to giving me a frown. "Katniss it isn't your fault, we all know that Cato has a temper, and he would have gotten to Peeta eventually, better now than letting the anger build up." I nod in agreement and Prim just looks confused. I look to where the hall is and think, I have never liked hospitals._

_The last time I was here is when my Mom forced me to come, they evaluaated my mental state and said it was bad. A lot of damage had been done and my father was still out there, only because I denied that he had done it. My mother eventually had given up on trying to get me to admit it and she just didn't care anymore. The Doctor that had tested me has been trying to get me to come to him for the past two years, I always had refused. I didn't want to be tested and have them poking and proding through the inside of my head. What went on was my buisness and my buisness only. I never understoood exactly why I had not ratted out my father, I guess it was a trigger of sorts._

_"Hey, Annie. Can you watch my sister for me, her name is Prim, I want to go up and see them." Annie nodded and Prim looked at me suspiciously, I bent down to be leveled with her and stroked her hair. "I'll be back soon, and in return you an drag me around all you want this weekend." she giggled and I pecked her forehead and Annie smiled at me with admiration before taking Prim's hand and I went to the receptionist lady. She smiled at me and I gave her a smile back, "Um, Hi. I'm here to see my friends Peeta Mellark and Finnick Odair, they were aadmitted here earlier today." she nodded. "And what's your name sweetie?"she asked kindly._

_"Katniss Everdeen." she seemed to take a double take before telling me the room and quickly grabbing onto the phone beside her. Oh shit, I ran off down the hall and thought. 'B27, B27, B27.' The room wasn't difficult to find. I just swallowed down my terror and opened the door._

**Peeta Mellark**

Katniss walked through the door and even though she looked like shit she was still so beautiful. Cato instantly stood and tried to walk over to her but Principal Snow gave him a glare and he sat back down. Principal Snow then turned to Katniss and gave a sickening smile. "Hello Ms. Everdeen. We have all been waiting for you. But first how are you? What is happening in that head of yours?" the last question was condecending and along with Cato I stiffened. Katniss looked like she didn't want to answer the question but spoke up anyways. "I am fine Principal Snow, how are you?" she said it so emotionlessly and he smirked at her. Everyone but Gale, Finnick, Cato and I had been removed from the room. And Katniss and Principal Snow but that had been obvious from the beginning. Katniss looked over to me and I saw a sparkle in her eye and a flash of worry as she looked over me.

I felt small under her gaze but resisted the urge to shudder as well, she is so beautiful. "Well, I guess we can finally talk about this fight then, hmm? All I know was that it was about Ms. Everdeen and that you are all obviously male, so tell me how this situation came to be." he says. I can almost see Gale's glare through his swollen eye and I nearly smirk, I am the only one who has apparently caught it.

"Well sir... you are right it was about me but I didn't meaan for it to happen. I had thought Peeta was being affectionate with Glimmer so I was hurt, I ran to Cato and told him and he got angry thinking that Peeta had hurt me purposly. So when Cato attacked Peeta it was only the right thing to do when Finnick and Gale helped in defense of their friend." Katniss had spoken up and we were all looking at her as she just looked emotionlessly at the floor. I want to hug her so goddamn bad right now. "But Ms. Everdeen people told me you had left before the fight had gotten too out of hand. But I also must as why you thought you could leave the school grounds without getting permission. I know you are without parental guidance Ms. Everdeen but you should know better." Katniss still stares at the floor and Finnick glares at Principal Snow angrily.

I didn't think Katniss was completley without parents, I mean, I know her mother is still around but what? Even the Principal had no right to say those things, Cato thought so too and cracked his knuckles angrily and looked ready to punch the old man out, I didn't blame him. "I'm sorry sir, I will do my best to make sure it doesn't happen again." she responds, he smirks and Cat clenches his fists tighter, in utter rage perhaps. Since when do I say perhaps? "Well then, luckily for all of you you're not punished, but I don't want anything to happen like this again." Snow says and we all nod our heads and he leaves the room. Katniss fanially looks up and looks at me.

"So Kit-Kat, this is water under the bridge as long as I get a gift basket as a 'Get Well Soon' gift." Finnick says and Gale chuckles and Katniss smiles. Cato just glares, "Youy know what would be a better 'Get Well Soon' gift? If Cato apoligized." she says in return and Gale bursts out laughing as Katniss gives Cato a pointed look. He shoots her a light-hearted glare and stomps out of the room. Katniss sighs and we all smile. "What is his deal?" Gale asks. Katniss frowns and responds, "It's not my right to talk about it." she responds. I have heard this before, after the first fight when I asked what was Cato's problem she said it wasn't her buisness and she didn't have a right to talk about it. Gale just shakes his head in annoyance and leans back into his seat.

"It's alright Katniss, we all are just...worried." Finnick says. Katniss' head shoots up to look at him curiously, "Why?" she asks him and I instantly feel like shit, she doesn't think what is happening with Cato is an issue. Finnick looks shocked and so does Gale, I'm pretty sure my face mirrors their expressions. "It's...Katniss. Cato's behavior around you isn't normal...We're all worrieed, because...if he can hurt other people without a problem, what about you?' Katniss looks taken-a-back and in full out shocks. "No, C-Cato, w-would never h-hurt m-me..." she stutters. She looks like she is in some sort of pain. Ignoring the pain I'm in I stand up from my bed and step over to her. She looks terrified, but we let her speak. "C-Cato s-says. other p-people...w-will t-try to h-hurt m-me, if her i-isn't, th-there." she stuttersout and backs away. Finnick looks really freaked out. Katniss falls to the floor and curls into a fetal position, she is shaking hard and whimpering in pain.

Cato having the worst possible timing ever burst through the door and takes in Katniss' form and glares at all of us. "What did you do?' he growls at me and I put my arms up in defense, "We did nothing to her, she started saying things and just started acting strange. We didn't know what to do." I lie to him. He bends down to her level and picks her up, wincing as he does so.

Next to enter is a doctor I have never seen before and many male nurses, the doctor looks at Katniss and looks relieved, why on earth is eh relieved. He gives a male nurse a look and he instantly jabs something into Cato's shoulder and before he can fall compltley and drop Katniss the Doctor grabs onto her and holds her trembling form. "Sorry to disturb you boys, if you are friends with Ms. Everdeen I will explain things to you in a later time. Good night." Then they are all gone from the room. We all look at each other and Finnick just utters the words that describe nearly the whole situation.

"Holy Shit"

**...**

**...**

**Well that took quite a while, I was going to do this entire Chapter in Katniss' POV but I changed my mind because Peeta is the main character in the fanfic. So anyways I will try to update soon and I hope I don't keep you guys waiting too long because the nex Chapter will explain a lot to you guys so you better not miss it.**

**This Chapter felt a little jumbled but now Finnick and a lot of others finally see a bit of why Katniss is so screwed up, a lot will probably be explined in the next Chapter or the one after that so please keep reading. I love you all!**

**-Meghan**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi Guys! I was really happy with all of the quick reviews I got from the last Chapter! So happy! Aren't you guys happy? I know you are because I'm updating! You must love it because I do. Love writing for all of you guys! Yay, I can't wait to hear from all of you guys!**

**-Meghan**

**...**

**...**

**Peeta Mellark**

It felt like I had been sitting in this uncomfortable chair for hours and days and months and years! Nah, it's just that hospital chairs really are uncomfortable and I like the chairs that they make you sit in at the dentist's office way better! iI mean at least those ones aren't so slippery and these one are so freaking uncomfortable that I would rather sit on Finnick's face than on this chair! Avtually, forget that, I'd rather sit in the chair...

Either way we have been waiting here for soooo long, it makes me wonder how well Katniss is really doing in this whole predicament. It's been a week since the incident and it gets you thinking about how this week has gone for her. It would probably be hell, I already hate hospitals and if I were in her shoes, and I wouldn't want to be in her shoes because they look really uncomfortable, I would probably be tearing the hospital apart and I would have to be sedated multiple times. Multiple times!

Finnick has been super curious and annoying that it has been affecting all of us abundantly! He asked me if I knew about Katniss being like this, I gave him a 'What the fuck do you think?' look and he left me alone for a while. But as one would expect he came back to ask me more questions. On another note Clove is going to be staying with us for a while longer than expected. She also had been ignoring all of us more than usual. I have been trying not to notice it but it has been really awkward at the house, with Dad not being home and now everyone is just ignoring each other. It's really tense if you get what I'm meaning.

So anyways since we have been waiting for such a long time for such tough information we haven't been talking to each other since we got here. We're just afraid of what we are going to hear about. It could be something that is totally unexpected. I shake my head and sigh as I look up to see Finnick playing games on his phone. I resist the urge to growl in annoyance, but I guess, well, I know this isn't as important to them as it is to me. I also wouldn't change that, you can't have like twenty people freaking out about the person you love.

I sigh and take in a deep breath and suddenly the words I have been waiting for come from the left, "Doctor Kade is ready to see you." I look up to the nurse quickly and fall down as I get out of my chair, everyone in the room looks at me weird so I blush and brush off my pants as if I had somehow gotten dirt on them from the immaculate floors. The nurse glares at me before motioning for us to follow her down a hallway that most likely leads to an office. There would be no way he would want us too see Katniss and explain what is wrong with her while she is in the room.

I mean talking to people about someone else's mental condition while the person is standing right next to you is most definetly not the right thing to do. It seems just really rude and I would hate to have it happen to me. The nurse's heels click againt the tile as we walk farther and farther down the narrow hallway. God, why do they maake hospital hallways so long, and more importantly how do they memorize which door out of one million is the one we need to go into. Another reason why I would never be a doctor, you get the money but you travel through a maze of a hospital and see bleeding and dead people everywhere. It makes me wonder why people like to work here, they must have good patience and must not freak out about blood.

I for one dislike blood and dead people and injuries and bees. Yeah, I'm allergic to bees. That is why I don't bake honeybuns with the windows open. Who would anyways? I mean than there are flies everywhere and no one wants to eat fly covered cookies! That is just disgusting! I think Ryan ate a fly once when we went camping back home. He threw up for about a week straight and we kept on having to take him to the hospital because it was so bad. Well I don't think there was anything wrong with him, I think it was just that he was so disgusted and wanted to get every trace of the insect out of his system. It was gross I remember the first part of the week, he threw up every where! I should shut up now before I throw up...

I roll my eyes at myself and step through the door that the nurse opens and it is indeed an office like I had expected. The Doctor we had seen earlier sat at the desk rifiling through papers that covered the whole surface of hisdesk, it made me wonder where he put his coffee when he worked night shifts. But whatever suits his fancy, he can be a big unorganized slob all he wants.

We all took a seat and Finnick and Gale put away their phones and looked at him seriously. He gave a tight smile and grabbed a stack of papers from the left side of his desk and skimmed through them for a second before having his 'ah-ha!' moment and pulling out a paper. "This is from a while ago when Katniss was say...14? Her mother had tried to bring her here to get her help but Katniss struggled the entire way and ended up leaving. But Mrs. Everdeen had told me about her condition and that she had seen some things similar to what you had witnissed last week. But of course it wasn't as severe. Over the past two years Katniss had been having the same mental issues and let us say 'breakdowns' from time to time. Everything had worsened from when I last saw her. But this problem had been going on for basically all of her life." All of her life? What on Earth is that supposed to mean? How could someone have this problem all of their life and deal with it. "Anyways, the reason for her breakdowns is because when she was 5..."

_**Katniss Everdeen**_

***Flash Back***

_I'm freezing. I sat in a shaking ball on the dirty wooden floor, I wish it wasn't so cold. Tears were pricking at my eyes and I was so close to crying until he had come in._

_He stood in front of me, an angry glare digging daggers into my chest at the same moment as tears began to drip down my face. Instinctily I curled up into a ball, from the cold and as a way to protect myself from any harm that would br brought uppon me. For some reson every night was like this, cold and quiet and Dad...angry. I never understood what I had done to make him so angry with me. What could I have done? My eyes were clenched shut tightly as my tiny hands balled up into equally tiny fists._

_Maybe if I screamed...No, screaming never worked anymore. Anymore? No, it never worked at all. Thinking about my cruel neighbors made the shaking worse and it seemed to get colder. They always looked at me with mean looks and sometimes with smiles that would send fear right down my back. "Oh, how badly I wish I could just kill you." he bent down and whispered into my ear. grabbing my chin and yanking it forward so I could look into his grey eyes filled with hatred. "You are such an ugly little thing, that's why I don't try to give you away, no one would want you as a child. I mean, isn't it sad, I already hate you so much and you are my flash and blood. Must make you feel pretty worthless, doesn't it, __**Katniss**__?" he mocks my name, the one he gave to me._

_"But I am lucky you don't look like your bitch of a mother. Your sister does but she is so much cuter than you. I should have been able to get her, that stupid judge didn't know shit. He probably hoped this would happen to you. To see your stupid little self get beaten almoost to death. But I can't kill you, bodies are sooo hard to get rid of..." I begin to cry harder and my tears fall onto his hand holding my chin in place and he smirks and shoves me away from him. I was so used to him insulting me, saying he hated me, telling me how much he wanted to kill me. Maybe he would. Maybe I wouldn't have to go through this missery anymore. He slams his boot clad foot into my stomach and I cry out and fall back so I am spralled on the ground. He presses his foot into my stomach and stands oer me, smirking. _

_"Maybe if you aren't so ugly in the next few years, I might actually make you useful. But that is highly unlikely." I don't know what he means and I don't care. I sob loudly and scream even though I know no one will hear me, they are just from pain. My shrill voice is so loud in my own ears but it doesn't seem to affect him as he swings his foot into my rib cage. My tiny ribcage. Something cracks and I sob even louder and scream even louder. Maybe he is going to kill me, if he is why doesn't he get it over with. "You are so annoying! You are lucky we hae nice neighbors, ones who don't complain about the noise level. I think they like hearing you scream." Shaking my head back in forth and keeping my mouth tightly closed so no more sobs escape from me. He grabs me by my hair and yanks it before throwing me back onto the dirty floor._

_His foot comes down again but this time he slams it right down onto my head and I cry out so loudly as my vision blurs and blood begins to drip down my forehead. I hear my Dad whisper things angrily, along the lines of, 'Dammit' and 'Well, I can't kill her...' before he pulls me up into his arms and brings me down the hall to where I have no idea, a room. And lying me down onto something soft, before leaving and returning later. How much later, I don't know. My head is screaming in pain and blood is dripping en farther down my face. Death isn't something I want, I actually don't want to die. _

_Maybe I am grateful for my father's help. But I will never say thank you, for anything._

_***Flash Back End***_

**Peeta Mellark**

"...the damage to her head had caused physical damage that is also a big part of her mental damage. The break downs had staarted happening sometime after her head had healed, she should have gone to the hospital but of courseher father wouldn't want to explain what had happeneed unless he wanted to get arrested. So now when Katniss has her 'breakdowns' the pain she feels is from the damage done to her head that night." I sat back and let my brain process what I had just heared. All of her life Katniss had been beaten by her own father, I hae heard of kids being beaten and abused by their parents but it was such a young age to experience that. To recieve that physical and mental abuse. Everything that had been done to her.

"Her father will be taken into custody as soon as we are able to track down where he is. Katniss had prevented her mother from telling us about her father's abuse toward her just because she was in a way...embarrased to have anybody know about what had happened." God, Katniss, I wish she had told somebody. But maybe things would have been different if she had told someone. She might have ended up living with her mother and not next to Finnick, might be in a different school and getting help from a therapist everyday. Maybe I wouldn't have ever met her if all of this hadn't happened. It makes me wonder but it also makes me feel selfish. I feel selfish because all of this happened maybe so she could meet me and I would feel just angry. I wish this never would have happened to her.

"Now as the years after the incident her brain had gotten into the wrong kind of routine. She had become used to what had happened to her over thee years, the beatings and the isolation. Even though her father had treated her so wrongly Katniss had become dependent on him. He beat her but kept her alive, that was basically all that mattered for her to keep herself dependant on him."

"But later on she had met Cato and Cato had been able to befriend, unlike her he had a very wealthy family and lived in luxoury. He didn't care much about it but sooner rather than later he became obsessed with Katniss, he knew about her beatings and mental issues but he was intent on making her dependant on him. So he succeded in doing so and that was how he was able to convince her to move into the house she lives in now with him. He had bought it with his parents money and they moved in."

_**Katniss Everdeen**_

_***FlashBack***_

_Cato had a big arguement with his father earlier and now we were in his room with the door locked behind us. Since I was at Cato's house Iwas able to put on some nice clothes after I had taken a warm sshower earlier. He was holding on tighyly to me and breathing heavily into my neck. I let him do it and was relaxed with the behavior, Cato had learned about my breakdowns like I had learned about the use of his pills. Apparently Cato had a mixture of a personality disorder and just plain anger issues along with getting very possesive. Cato had become very possesive of me in the past two years and it didn't really bother me. Cato was a good friend to me, not only because he protected me and fed me, it was also because he actualy cared._

_Sighing I ran my fingers through his spikey hair and he looks up and stares at me with his cold blue eyes that actually hold some kind of feeling. He pulls away from me and stands up in front of me and runs a hand through his hair tiredly. "So, what was the dispute about?" I ask like a smrt ass and he rolls his eyes at me. "About moving." he says and I freeze. Moving? He's moving? Where is he going? I look at my hand and start shaking a bit and he instantly wraps his arms aroung me. "No, no, don't freak out, it's not far and your coming with me." I turn still now, I'm coming with him? A smile works it's way onto my face at the thought of finally leaving. We are finally done with 8th grade and now we don't have to go to that old crappy highschool that I think a girl died in the bathroom from killing herself. _

_I don't even want to know why she killed herself and even if it is from her trying to kill herself. They ruled it out to just suicide. So it is pretty terrifying. "What do you mean?" I ask him. "That was what the arguement was about. I wanted to move to a different house, I hate my house and I know you hate living in your house so this is the answer, my mom thought it was a good idea when I told her. My Dad is and asshold and thinks it's a dumb idea but I don't care. It's still happening." he tells me and tugs on his hair in annoyance. I stand up and think about it as he looks at me. I shake my head slowly, thinking. "I guess so..." I tell him and he drahs me into his arms and squeezes the life out of me._

_***FlashBack End***_

**Peeta Mellark**

I leave the office last and tel the rest of them to go home and they do. Dr. Kade brings me down the hall and leaves me outside Katniss' door. I stay there even as he walks away and I stand there for the longest time. Trying to process everything that has been revealed to me today. My head seems to hurt a little after hearing everything that has been sid, I shake my head slowly and put my head in my hands as I try to figure out what to say to her. If she is even awake.

I lift my head up and turn the door knob...

**...**

**...**

**Soooo...**

**I hope you guys liked this Chapter and it took a really long time and I feel bad for leaving you guys hanging but I definetly think that this Chapter is worth it. I hope the flashbacks worked good into this Chapter and now you guys should understand more about Katniss but still a lot of things still haven't been told and the next Chapter is also going to be very important to the whole story thing. I also hope I haven't told you guys too much or have made you uninterested because I feel like this Chapter is going to be very important because now they all see Katniss in a different way.**

**So now I just hope this is better, I'm sorry that it took so long and yesterday was kind of tough for me emotionally I tried talking about some things and it was just a little tough. So anyways I need to stop being so depressing and boring and get onto something you guys want to hear.**

**OKAY!  
The story ideas that I posted got a lot of responses and the two story ideas that got the most responses were The Grudge and To Taint an Angel.**

**You guys can decide which one you want me to post after I post Chapter 20 on this story. So you guys just need to choose from those two and the other two will definetly be posted even though you guys didn't want number three I'm doing it because I actually have put a lot of thought into it and it is good practice for me as a writer. So tell me and I hope I get a lot of reponses from you guys!**

**Review!**

**-Meghan**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! I didn't get a lot of responses from the last Chapter and it kind of bothered me. Am I, like...boring you guys? I really wanted some responses and I only got about two fourths of what I usually get, or half as my math teacher would correct me.**

**I just hope that I hadn't ruined this story because I had explained too much but you guys are also PMing me a lot more and I really like it and find it really sweet. I'm sorry that I haven't responded to some of you guys, I wish I could respond to more of you guys but I know its kind of surprising but I am busy!**

**Yeah, 7 days left until school ends for me! I will write more this summer and it is mainly because unlike most people I don't travel anywhere except for my backyard and then to the beach sometimes. Not that I care, I have one on one time with all of you guys and that is just by typing like a lunatic on my little eleven inch laptop. It's so cute!**

**Okay, I love you guys and now, here is Chapter 19!**

**-Meghan**

**...**

**...**

**Peeta Mellark**

Closing the heavy door behind me and released the door knob before turning to look at her. As I had expected, she is fast asleep. Seeing this causes me to calm down, I don't have to talk, even though I have barely said anything all day I really didn't want to start. I released a heavy breath and walk to take a seat in the chair beside her bed. I was so tired, like being mentally tired had somehow drained all of my energy. Sure, I had heard of things like this but I have never been able to experience it by myself.

Pressing my index fingers into my temples I try to reduce the headache swelling in my brain. I look at Katniss, as if I am seeing her in a new light, finally understanding her behavior. Why she had been so distant, so sad and lonely. I can barely imagine how much pain and trauma she had gone through to get to this far into the problem, nearly to the point of no return at all. Her beautiful clean face looks relaxed and I see a tiny smile playing on her gorgeous pink lips. Her eyelashes brushing against the tops of her clean olive cheeks, cautiously I lean over and press my lips to the smooth skin of her cheek for a second, two, three, four and then I pull away, grateful to see her eyes still closed.

The smile on her lips had either grown or I was imagining it. Her chocolate-colored hair is loose from her usual braid, it looks like it did on our date, except the red streaks have begun to fade, and the other obvious difference is that her face is clear of her usual make-up. She seems to look even more beautiful, her eyes are clear from the thick black eyeliner that make her eyes the most noticeable part of her face, not to me but maybe to others, her lips have always been the things to draw me to her. Smiling lightly I notice how calm I have become just by being in her presence and thinking about her.

Sighing I touch her hair gently and then slowly and carefully touch her bottom lip, it's plump and slightly dry, because she hasn't been licking them in her sleep. Her eyes start to flutter slightly and clench tightly, I carefully move my face away from her face so she doesn't think about what I might have done. they flutter open slowly and I give her a light smile as she yawns and moves her gray eyes to me and begin to focus through her sleepy haze and most likely because they are trying to adjust to the lighting.

She blinks a few times, like she is trying to tell if I am actually here or not. Katniss finally figures out that I am actually real and her eyes widen before getting up so she is sitting up right. Now I can see all of her, someone must have brought over some of her clothes, she wears a shirt that reaches mid-thigh and covers her super short pajama shorts, I can see the draw strings hanging down and touching the tops of her knees. Now that she is also up completely I see how ruffled her hair is and so messy from sleep.

She notices as well and blushes and tries to smooth it down the best she can, she doesn't do a good job but as long as she still looks adorable I don't care. "Hey..." she says quietly and surprises me by patting the stiff hospital bed spot beside her, inviting me to sit with her. Of course I am not going to deny, so I get out of my seat and I try to casually as possible sit down without looking too excited. "Hi." I say in response and she smiles. We both obviously have no idea what to talk about and we need someway to pick up a conversation.

"If you want to tell me how sorry you are, just please...don't." she tells me and I look at her with slight understanding, she doesn't notice because she is staring down at the floor twiddling with her fingers. I reach my hand out and pull her hands away from each other and hold tightly onto her right one. She looks at me in confusion and I lean over and press a kiss to her cheek. "If you don't want me to apologize I won't, I won't pity you either, you deserve it but you if you don't want it I don't mind." she gives me a smile when the sentence ends and I smile back at her. She squeezes my hand, once then twice before opening her mouth to speak. "You actually understand, I had a feeling you would get how I would feel. I know you pity me but you don't want to show it, I don't understand why anyone would think you were bad for me." she says the last part of her statement quietly.

Curiously I look into her eyes and her emotions start to evaporate as she hides herself from me. I frown deeply and ask her what she means, she looks down and sighs. "Cato told me you would just use me and throw me away in the end, I can't believe that I had thought it was true. It's just, before Cato became crazy protective guys would try to talk to me, and they acted all sweet and nice only to turn into assholes when I told them I wouldn't go out with them." she explained and annoyance started to grow, how could people possibly be mean to her, she is so sweet. Obviously a bit naïve too and maybe that was why they thought they could pull her in and make her believe they were good guys for her when it was all a façade and they would show it in the end when they would get what they came for.

Shaking my head I look down in my lap, I feel her staring into the side of my face, wanting me to look up to her and I do, after a few moments and she gives me a small smile. "But even though my instincts were telling me you were different from those other guys I couldn't help but feel like it was fake, like my heart just wanted to put trust into someone else. Maybe that was why I agreed to go out with you, because my instincts were telling me to and I thought it was a test to see what would happen if I gave you my trust for a night. But I really do like you, a lot..." she trails off and I smile again and place another kiss on her cheek. She really is naïve, but I guess being naïve is a good thing. Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. A lot of people throw it in your face for being it and it always bothers them but I don't think it should bother her.

Honestly, it is a reason of many reasons why I think I am falling for her.

She sighs and turns and scooches over so she can lean her head on my shoulder, tentatively I wrap my arm around her and my hand rests on her hip. She nuzzles my neck and I can feel her warm breath heating up my skin, a blush rises up to my cheeks as I pull her closer so she is almost in my lap. I smile and close my eyes, I feel so tired from today. I lean back and she falls back with me and lays her head on my chest as I drift off to sleep,

...

_**Katniss' POV**_

_The next morning I'm shaken awake by Dr. Kade. He seems to give me a disapproving look as I move from Peeta and stand up to face him. Next he wakes up Peeta and I want to punch him for disturbing him, I'm glad that he finally understands what has happened and I am also very embarrassed to know that he had heard everything. I will just avoid the subject to make it better, I will have to face the subject soon but not yet, I'm not ready. I wish Peeta didn't have to wake up either, his baby blue eyes open slowly and he becomes momentarily blind by the hospital lighting before blinking multiple times to get accustomed._

_I run my fingers through my hair and I get caught in many knots on my way there, annoyance wells up and I decide to leave my hair alone until I can get my hands on a brush, even though somehow I realize that it will most likely be more frustrating to use a brush. Internally groaning I smile at Peeta shyly as I take in his rumpled hair but he looks refreshed and not as stressed as he did when he came to see me last night. He stands up and I press my lips to his cheek and he blushes._

_He is so cute when he blushes._

_"Mr. Mellark, I had expected you to have returned home last night." Dr. Kade states and Peeta scratches the back of his neck and gives a sheepish grin. I smile a secret smile and look down at the floor. Dr. Kade taps his foot against the linoleum floors and I am guessing he expects Peeta to explain himself in some way. Peeta stumbles over his words for a few seconds and I begin to smile even more, he can be so adorable without even trying._

_"W-Well, I uh, w-was, p-planning to d-do, but, I, uh, fell asleep b-before, I could uh...go?" he says and I stiffle my giggle. I look up to see Dr. Kade giving me a look that is telling me to stop. My smile falls and I stop, I don't want to annoy him too much, he is helping make sure I don't head to the loony bin, I will owe him a lot in the future, dammit. _

_"Okay, Mr. Mellark, I need you to leave, you can come back tomorrow to visit." I freeze and shake my head furiously at him,. Peeta frowns and I hug him before I kiss his cheek. He smiles and I plop down on to my hospital bed. Now I have to sit in here all day and talk to Dr. Kade or some stupid slutty nurse that is a bitch to me but definitely acts like she wants to get into his pants, if she would stop being so dumb and check his left ring finger, the man's married!_

_How on Earth did they make it through medical school? Who knows?_

_I watch as Peeta leaves through the door and I look down into my lap as the happiness I was feeling earlier disappears and the frustration and sadness wells up. "Katniss..." I feel Dr. Kade sit down next to me because of the dip in the mattress. "We can't have you becoming dependant on anyone." he states. I know it's true, I can't be dependant on people, but who says I am going to become dependant on Peeta. Maybe that is just what Dr. Kade thinks is happening, wow, I guess he doesn't think that I could actually like Peeta. I frown down at my hands, Dr. Kane sighs and touches my shoulder gently. "Come on, we have to go to my office, your mother and sister are coming today and I will explain your exact situation."_

...

**Cato Shaun**

Cato stared at the small picture on the screen of his phone, Katniss was there smiling with Prim beside her, Cato hand clenched around the phone tightly, Katniss wouldn't like that he hasn't been taking his pills since she has been gone from his presence, he was going crazy. His darker angrier side was in control but he had a hold on him, keeping him from going to the hospital and seeing Katniss.

The grip was tight enough, his darker side wanted to run there and beat the absolute shit out of anyone who tried to keep her from him. He whipped his phone across the room and into the window, it smashed through and he growled and help onto his head tightly rubbing his temples in absolute anger.

The only thing Cato's agreed on with his darker side is that he wanted to completely own her, make sure that she never wanted anyone else. The stupid new boy was his only issue, he hated him so much. He had completely taken Katniss away from him and was going to fix her fragile mind, the fragile mind that he could so easily control. He pressed his face into her pillows and inhaled deeply, her scent was fading, it bothered him. He growled and lied all the way down, trying to calm his senses.

Pictures of the new boy went through his brain and ways to rid him from his life. He growled deeply in his throat, he wanted to kill him, rip him into little tiny pieces and crush them with the bottom of his shoes.

**...**

**...**

**Well I didn't get a response on the last Chapter's bottom Author's Note and I also didn't get many reviews. I was a little sad about it but as long as I am getting them I am happy! As you can see Katniss and Peeta have been very fluffy in this Chapter. I thought that we needed some cuteness from those two. **

***Sigh* Guys I want an answer to this question! When I post the next Chapter I will also be posting a new story! A Grudge or To Taint an Angel, which do you want?**

**You will get more updates from A Grudge than To Taint an Angel. To Taint an Angel will show up after this story is finished so don't freak out, it will show up soon, I promise. A Grudge will be a lot more interesting, I have put a lot of thought into all four of the stories I suggested. They will all be good when they show up! But I really would like an answer to these. **

**Both stories are Rated M, Both are KatnissxFinnick, A Grudge is third person POV but it is not at all hard to understand, To Taint an Angel is First Person POV and is kind of tough for me to write even though it seems better it really isn't. I wrote the first Chapter on my iPod and I had to do soooo much crap to it and it needs a lot of work, I really don't want to do some much just for that on Chapter, because that means I won't have the energy to write for the next week and all my inspiration goes, POOF!**

**A Grudge is so good and so easy to write, it goes into both POV'S while To Taint an Angel is only Katniss' and there is so much character work I have to do, basically if I were to write To Taint an Angel the Chapters would take really long to write and you wouldn't get as many updates. It is a hard story to figure out because like this one there are many flashbacks but it is during historical times, by that I mean the 1600's, yeah, I had to make it really complicated for myself for no reason. **

**A Grudge is Third Person but is when I am basically reciting it but I am talking about how the person feels and I am going into their minds and hearts, the story will be Katniss and Finnick POV's, I think you guys will definitely love it, the Chapters will be lengthy and wordy and actually not too simple like some of mine are. **

**Haha! I'm done now! Sorry!**

**REVIEW**

**FOLLOW**

**FAVORITE**

**-Meghan**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi guys! Yeah, this update has taken forever, I am going to fucking finish this Chapter right here, right now. I just had to delete everything from the other Chapter because it was utter shit and I know you guys don't deserve to read that shitty stuff so I'm starting it up again. I am going to finish it now and in a few hours. Because people keep asking me to continue and you guys probably think I'm quitting but no way in hell am I doing that! I love you all and it's just that I have been busy. But I finished school two days ago, I am kind of an official seventh grader! Two months and eight days until I go back.**

**So let's continue!**

**-Meghan**

**...**

**...**

_**Katniss Everdeen**_

_Prim didn't take the state of my condition very well, she was crying and sobbing and was yelling at me, she was angry at me because I never told her. She was angry at herslef, our father was always so nice to her and hateful toward me. My mother had made her leave the hospital after that, I didn't want to think about too much so I just put my head down and let a nurse escort me to my room. Then I read magazines for the rest of the day and Peeta didn't show up again, not that I minded really, he must have had something to do._

_So now I was still alone, I had my daily therapy session at 5 o'colock and it is now 6 at night. I can't believe how lonely it is in this place. I miss being in school, being at home at least, not having to follow some stupid schedule and stay in this uncomfortable bed, the food is absolute shit and the nurses are bitches, I hate this! This can't be legal, can it? I have a right, to an education, I have a right to sleep in my own damn house in my own bed, I'm not going to hurt anyone or myself._

_Sighing in agitation I run my fingers through my hair, I wish there was someone I could talk to in this place, it's really lonely._

**Peeta Mellark**

After I had left the hospital the night before I went home, got changed and went to school, I was late, or course. So that was an issue I had to deal with in the principal's office, like I didn't have enough problems already. Now it was morning again and I had slept over Finnick's after a very long talk of the night and annoying questions, I recieved plenty of them at school, from people who have no fucking reason to stick their noses where they don't belong.

People who had never even spoken to her or cared about her had suddenly gotten buckets full of concern and questions. Raking my fingers through my hair I hopped off of the couch and stretched my arms above my head, I heard the sound of my back cracking and tried to keep the thought of being old from my mind.

Sighing I walk into Finnick's kitchen and grab a box of cereal and rummaged through the fridge for some milk. There was about a teaspoon of an amount left, I roll my eyes at Finnick's laziness and open it and pour the last drop into my mouth before tossing it into the garbage bin. The only cereals Finnick and Annie have are Lucky Charms and Honey Comb, I don't feel like being overloaded with sugar this morning so I'll go with Honey Comb.

Grabbing a bowl from the cabinet I dump the cereal in, spilling some on the counter and not caring I grab a table spoon and start eating.

Finnick walks in with only sleep pants and bunny slippers on and looks at the mess on his counter and pick up the cereal and then eating it and taking the box and digging his hands into it. I roll my eyes, trying to ignore his slippers and lean my head on the counter. "How comfortable was that couch of mine last night?" Finnick asks me and I roll my eyes. "As comfortable as sleeping on a bulky leather couch with no blanket or pillows can be." I reply and he chuckles.

"I should make a note to myself that you're a grumpy sack of potatos in the morning." he says and I look up to raise an eyeborw at him. "'Grumpy sack of potatos'?" I ask, he shrugs with a grin on his face and takes some frozen waffles from his freezer and throws them straight into the toaster. If he likes soggy waffles he can roll that way, as long as I'm not eating them I'm okay with whatever the hell he does with his digestive system.

"You gonna' see Katniss again today?" he asks and I shrug, "Most likely." He rolls his eyes and I turn to see Annie trudging down the hall looking completly disheveled and she had a major bed head going on. She looks between Finnick and I before walking over to the toaster where Finnick hadn't noticed his waffles had come out and she grabs one before stuffing it into her mouth. Finnick isn't the only one who likes soggy waffles I guess. I like mine dry, with maple syrup and rasberries on the side. No whipped cream, that's Delly and Ryan.

"Happy Morning to the both of you but, I should head home, see you in maybe an hour." I tell them, they nod and I leave the bowl on the counter, probably should have cleaned it up but I am lucky Finnick doesn't give a shit about anything.

I make my way out the front door and across the yard, that is when I realize I don't have a car. I sigh and walk down the sidewalk, I guess I'm going to be late to school again.

...

School was awkward to say the least, Glimmer was really sad for some reason, Marvel was out sick and of course there was no Katniss and Cato. No one talked all day, I was happy about it, I had heard all the questions that needed to be heard yesterday. I am pretty sure that I was annoyed enough to say the least. Running my fingers through my hair I lean my head on the lunch table, sadly getting my hair in Finnick's ketchup, he shoots me a glare and I just groan and move it away and close my eyes.

This table is a little more comfortable than Finnick's couch so I'm fine with it. For some reason I'm not as hungry as I usually am today, it's kind of depressing that I feel so damned drained. This shouldn't be as big of a deal to me as it is right now, maybe I'm falling for her. Even though I barely know her, Ryan would say that I shouldn't go after her any more, that she has too much baggage coming along with her, I think I can deal with it. If I were to fall for her, then I would do whatever it takes to help her, evenm though I already want to do that right now.

Maybe I have fallen for her, maybe I shouldn't think about it too much, I might start to believe things that aren't true. "Mellark." Groaning loudly and obnoxiously I move my head up to see Johanna tapping her foot impatiently by our table. Her eyes darting around her, as if making sure no one is watching. "Yeah?" She looks straight at me, she looks a little frantic, like her hands that are moving wildly, gesturing to the door. Finnick looks at me with a raised eyebrpw and I shrug as I get up and follow her as she walks quickly from the cafeteria.

Once out into the hall she grabs my wrist and tugs me even farther down the hall and I start to yell at her as she tries to drag me into the girls bathroom. What the hell is this woman thinking?! I don't need more trouble! I smack at her arm that is holding onto me and dig my heels into the linoleum, which is now just causing them to wear. "Come on!" she yells at me and with oneowerful yank I am in the ladies room with Johanna blocking the door and panting. "God, could you be anymore persistent?" she says as she shoots me a glare and takes a large intake of breath.

"Sorry, didn'r feel like going to the principals office today." I tell her and looks down to see the nail marks on my left wrist. "Whatever Mellark, I need to know how Katniss is doing." she says. I roll my eyes and send her a look of disgust. "If you want to know why don't you go ask her for yourself?" I growl. Some best friend she is, not even visiting Katniss when she needs friends the most. She sighs sadly and looks to the floor, she looks almost...ashamed. Good, she should be. I barely know Katniss or Johanna but I am a good judge of character, I know that Katniss is sweet and nice and that Johanna doesn't give two shits about anything.

"I can't go." she states and I almost literally growl at her, "Then why the hell are you talking to me?! Obviously I care about Katniss, if you did care maybe you would go over their and listen top her, but no, Johanna Mason is too tough and mean to care about anything! Why are you even friends with Katniss anyways, not th-!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" her scream cuts me off and I look at her in shock as she glares at me with flaming brown eyes, I don't think I have ever seen someone so pissed. More importantly, I can't believe I blew up at her like that, it's so unlike me to talk to someone like that. "You don't know shit pretty boy! She wouldn't have even tried to talk to you if it weren't for me and Finnick! She has been goddamned terrified of men her entire life, she hadn't told me barely anything about her Dad or any other shit that was wrong with her! I'm scared, I am terrified, Cato has gone fucking nuts, I tried to talk to him about a day ago and that worked out fucking terrible, he nearly killed me! Smashed me into a fucking wall, and punched me right in the rib cage; do you see this!" she yanks up her shirt to show giant bruises all over her small abdomen.

"He was babbling on and on about how he was going to hurt you, kill you even, he said he would kill anyone for Katniss, I was so fucking terrified I ran from the house as soon as his grip loosened! So if you like keeping your head where it is, I advise that you stay ouit of Finnick's house and away from any contact with Cato. I would go to Katniss but I am scared that he might kill me, you should have seen the look in his eyes, he had this psyhotic look, and he looked so happy to see me in pain, anyone. Whatever the fuck is wrong with him, I have no idea, and I don't think I wanna know. But for everyone's sake, I suggest we try to stay as far as possible. Tell Finnick to keep his windows locked and doors too. You too, Katniss would be pissed if something happened to you." she says and as she unlocks the door and turns to leave.

"Thanks." I muster and she turns to me and nods slowly before leaving, me straight after.

In hall I take out my phone and frantically type a text to Finnick, Annie, Gale, Marissa and even poor sick Marvel to come to my house later today, I have something urgent to tell them. After clicking send I run out of the school dig through my pockets and find the extra key to Ryan's car and run to it before taking off down the street, to see Katniss before shit hits the fan.

...

_**Katniss Everdeen**_

_"Ms. Everdeen?" I look up from the book I was flipping through to see one of the nurses that takes care of me around the clock, mainly to feed me and watch over me to make sure I don't do anything stupid. She gives me a bright smile and I smile back, he name is Seeder, she is a sweet lady and hates the nurses I hate too, says they are really annoying and never stop gossiping. She makes me laugh, "Yeah." I respond. _

_"There is a handsome blonde boy asking of he can see you, should I let him in?" she asks teasingly, I freeze up. Blonde? Cato? Peeta? _

_She seems to notice my change in demeanor and asks, "Should I ask him to leave Katniss, or hould I tell Dr. Kane?" she asks, I shake my head. "What does he looks like, be more descriptive." I ask as kindly as I can. "Um, a few inches over your height, his hair is curly, baby blue eyes, is that enough?" she asks, I sigh in relief and nod. "Thank you Seeder, please let him in." She smiles brightly and nods before leaving. _

_A moment later Peeta comes in with a blush evident on his cheeks, Seeder must have been fawning over him for the few minutes he was stuck in the waiting room with her. I smile at his exxpression and he smiles back lightly before closing the door compeltly and after recieving a look from me, locks it. His hair looks even curlier than before, of maybe he just got cuter, if that is even possible. The thought causes me to blush and his dissapears after seeing my embarrasment, he smiles brightly and comes over to sit down beside me and wraps his arms around me, pulling me close to him._

_Throwing down the boring book I smile back to him and kiss his cheek. "How are you doing?" he asks me, I smile, he is so attentive and just sweet. "I'm fine, just really bored. It's really quiet here, wish there were more people to talk to, you know?" I say, he nods and I lean my head on his shoulder and take in his warmth. "Do you think I should ask Dr. Kane if I can go back to school?" I ask him, he tenses up suddenly and my eyebrows scrunch together so I look up to him to see that he sseems to be trying to think about how to answer the question._

_"Uh, I'm not sure, it isn't reaally my decision, you can ask if you want..." he seemed kind of nervous, did he not want me to come back? I touch the nearly completly faded red tock of hair and think about how badly I want to change the color again, the way it's so faded makes it look ugly, my hairstylist won't be happy with me. His name is Cinna, he is another person of the very few that I trust. He is sweet and we like to talk about what we have been up to recently since the last time he had colored my hair._

_"Okay, maybe I shouldn't ask then...maybe some time later, in a few months..." I reply and he freezes up again, "N-No! I mean, you can ask if you want, whatever you think is best for yourself." he replys. _

_"Okay, can I ask you something?" he smirks._

_"You just did." he says and I scowl at him, he smiles widely and I roll my eyes. "Of course you can." he answers this time and I do. "Why aren't you at school?" he blushes again and looks down to the floor. "I left just a few minutes ago, I don't know, I just wasn't feeling well, I texted Finnick and the others so they wouldn't be worried, but they are worried about you." he tells me and my eyebrows scrunch together. Why would they be worried?_

_"Yeah, I was really annoyed with all of the questions people who don't even know you or care about you kept asking. But that was yesterday, no one seemed to bother with me today." he says and I nod slowly. Why would people care? I guess they just want to know what happened to the nerdy quiet girl and why the hell she is stuck in the hospital, if they even know I'm here. He sighs and places a kiss on my cheek, I look up and give him a gentle smile._

...

_We talk for an hour or two after that, then he leaves, I don't know where but I am just really happy someone came to see me today, especially happy that it was Peeta. _

**...**

**...**

**Well that's all I got, I think that this is pretty good and A Grudge is going to be the one posted in about an hour or so. I know, you might not have wanted that story but that is what I put up because others voted and guys, I am glad because it is easier for me to write out and stuff. **

**This story will be ending soon as well, I haven't decided if I want to make a sequel or if I want to end it at thriy or so Chapters. You guys can tell me what you think, please even if you didn't vote for A Grudge you should still check it out. I know this is going to be a great story that you will all want to hear. I love the idea so much and I think it will be one of my best.**

**Love you guys! Talk to you all later!**

**-Meghan**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi Guys! I have missed you all and I am hoping to get this Chapter done in at least two days. I just hate how I can't seem to keep my mind on track of writing these days. I mean it is Summer! But I'm not doing anything special at all just you know, sleeping in, re-reading fanfic stories I really love, watching YouTube videos, more sleeping, eating, ya' know! Just doing what I couldn't do during the school year.**

**Yeah, so I'm sorry, there really is no proper excuse for all the time I have wasted and not writing. So, that's it basically! I hope I get this done and I love you all! Let's get going!**

**-Meghan**

**...**

**...**

**Peeta Mellark**

Standing in my driveway I glare at all the cars crowding it, have any of my friends heard of car pooling? Probably not...

Sighing I shake my head and walk up the steps to my front door and open it. Walking in I see everyone crowded around my kitchen table. I press the heels of my palm into my eyes and then run my hands down my face. Well, I guess I won't be sitting any time soon, also because of the fact the Clove is sitting on the table, remind me to sanitize it later. "Clove what are you doing?" I ask her, I didn't text her about anything, why is she just loitering, no one here particularly likes her in the group, but they can work with her. She was basically the reason Katniss got into this whole hospital mess, even though it is the best for her as of now. She needs all the help she can get.

"What? I want to be a part of the big gang meeting too!" she says and Gale chuckles lightly while I roll my eyes, now I know I can't get rid of her. So damn stubborn all of the time! How do I live with these people and do not become affected? Someone would have to check me for mental issues in a few years time, or maybe after Christmas. Everyone, and I mean everyone in the family would be here. It was already the middle of November and it had felt like it should be June already, well, it always felt like it should be June around here and I kind of liked that about this place. What does upset me though is that my mother will be here as well. My Dad and her haven't been on speaking terms in forever and I don't know what else there is to do about them. I just hope it doesn't turn into a night of screaming and that means gift giving won't be so pleasant for any of us.

"So, before any of us starts a conversation to change the subject, get talking' Peety. We need to know what the hell is going on." Finnick tells me and I try not to cringe at the nickname that I wish would go away and run my fingers through my hair. I wish I could sit down so I didn't look like some kind of speech giver, a shitty one at that. So I talk as casually as I can about what Johanna told me a few hours ago and they all just listen in silence, though Clove is picking at her fingernails, a nervous habit she had picked up from my aunt a few years ago, showing that she knows something that she doesn't want to tell. I stare at her most of the time but mostly let my gaze settle on everyone in the room, just to make sure. As I have said before, I am good at reading people.

"I didn't tell Katniss anything because I can't mess with her head anymore than it's already is. I have to be careful about what I say, but I am terrified, because she is going to be asking her Doctor if she can go back to school an then when she gets better, go home. But she will still have her therapy but if something happens to her, if she tries to visit Cato, then we are fucked."

They all look surprised at the cuss word that had spewed from my mouth but are more trying to analyze what I had just told them all. Clove is chewing on her lip kind of guiltily and I wait, maybe someone else will notice and ask them. I don't want to be pointing fingers and accusing anyone if it just means I'm going to end up with everything blowing up in my face.

"Peeta..." Clove says quietly and we all turn to her to see her opening and closing her mouth, like she is trying to say something but just doesn't know how to say it.

Or just doesn't want to.

I raise an eyebrow suspiciously, maybe there is some things she hasn't been telling me, or anyone else for that matter. Finnick seems to be looking her over, and Marvel just blows his nose, totally ruining the moment and he blushes as he moves and throws it into the trash-bin. "I t-talked to Cato a few days a-!" she is cut off by everyone in the room, including me yelling out. "What?!" she shrinks back and slowly gets off of the table with her hands up in defense. She is in the center on the far right of thee room and I am absolutely freaking out. This is why she hasn't been talking to me, and why she hasn't been home. Why she has been so damn distant with everyone in the house. I run my fingers through my hair in frustration and sigh before crushing the tips of my index fingers into my temples. How could this have happened?

Maybe I should have paid more attention to Clove but Katniss would most likely become jealous and upset. No matter what I do I always screw something up, running my fingers through my hair I look over to her, shaking my head slowly while asking, "Why?" she looks up from the floor with a blush on her cheeks, I resist the urge to let my face twist in disgust, why do girls so stupidly fall for the asshole, over protective guys that don't give a shit about them. I am so happy my movie doesn't make Katniss like that. No stereotypical shit anymore for me!

"I don't know, before Katniss went to the hospital he talked to me and I talked back to him. I thought it was weird because apparently no one else has spoken to him in years. But a day after Katniss had been in the hospital he started calling me. I didn't give him my number or anything so I don't know how he got it, I just deleted them all because he was creeping me out. Then yesterday, after school, I was just in the parking lot, waiting for Ryan and Delly when suddenly I am dragged behind one of the dumpsters. The dude is crazy, he had the look that Johanna described by he seems interested in me, in some way..." She says and Gale rolls his eyes before standing up.

"He's just screwing' with you, don't act all weirdly happy about it! He is just trying to use you, to bother Peeta, which would get his attention from Katniss and onto him." he yells. We all sit back confused as Clove and Gale give each other a stare down before Gale growls in annoyance and walks out the door, his truck starts and he's gone.

...

_**Katniss Everdeen**_

_Slowly my eyes flutter open from my drug-induced sleep, after Peeta had left, Seeder and Dr. Kane came i, telling me they had to do some tests on my brain's mental state, I remember a bunch of wires, a syringe and then falling asleep. I feel so calm and I yawn, the feeling of strong warm hands on my face makes me try to focus on who is touching me. But I can't seem to focus. Everything is fuzzy and blurred._

_"Katniss..." a soft voice whispers in my ear, I smile and notice a flash of blonde. I smile warmly, Peeta must have come back, I slowly sit up and move to touch his arms, they're large and strong, I sigh as I feel him wrap his arms around my waist and tug me off of the hospital bed and lifting me up into his arms. I smile and lean my head against his chest, hearing his erratic heart-beat makes me confused and I rub my eyes. "Peeta? What's wrong?" reaching my hand up to try to touch his face but he gently grabs my hand and keeps me from touching him._

_He is slightly tense at me saying his name and my eyebrows scrunch together in confusion, "Peeta, what are you doing?" I ask tentatively as I hear the door open then close to my room. "Nothing Kat, just relax..." his voice sounds deeper than before, I move slightly trying to wiggle my way out of his arms but his grip painfully tightens, he slaps a hand over my mouth, muffling my cry of pain. What is he doing? I move more, pushing at his chest, trying to get him to drop me. He pinches me and tears prick at my eyes and a tear rolls down my cheek. _

_"I'm sorry, Kat, but I'll take care of you..." he whispers. Finally his voice registers to me and a screams works its way up my throat. It ends up muffled by his hand but I can't see, my vision is completely obscured. How is nobody seeing this. It's deadly quiet besides the pounding in my ears and the sound of Cato's footsteps. The hand that is on his forearms gives me an idea, I tighten my grip and dig my fingernails deeply into his flesh, tearing the skin, I try not to gag as I drag the finger upwards, widening the cut and making it longer. He growls and yanks his arm away only digging the nails in deeper. He releases his hand to try to pull my hand away from his arm but he realizes his mistake too late._

_"Help! Please! PLEASE!" I cry out with tears falling down my face even faster, dropping me down onto the floor I hear him run away as nurses run into the hallway, Dr. Kane was luckily on his night shift and he called out for security before rushing to me, checking me for injuries of any sort. All I feel is a soreness on my back from Cato dropping, I was glad I didn't slam my head. My vision is even blurrier though now, making everything harder to understand. I wish Peeta was here, I wish I wasn't in this hospital, how could they have such terrible security? I officially hate Cato, I never want to see him again, not that I could see him at all but everyone guesses what I mean, I never want him near me again. The tears are starting to make my eyes burn and I feel one of the male nurses lift me up and by the directions I feel he is going in, he is taking me to Dr. Kane's office._

...

_Yesterday night while I was in Dr. Kane's office he and another Doctor helped fix my vision so I could see clearly again and then I asked him about a restraining order, he was obviously surprised at the request but granted it and called my mother, now she was trying her best to draw up the papers while talking to Cato's parents, she seemed kind of happy, she had never really liked Cato but apparently Prim was pretty upset about it. Cato was sweet to her like he was sweet to me, but apparently all sweetness was gone from him and he just didn't care anymore. Surprisingly I didn't feel hurt from it at all._

_But now here I was, in one of the rooms where guests can hang out with who they want to visit without an issue. Johanna had finally come to visit me and was helping me out, in a few hours I will be removed from the hospital. Dr. Kane believed that my reaction to Cato after I figured out it was him was great and that my mind was becoming slightly more independent, I still have to return here twice everyday but the freedom is good enough for me as of now. Being locked up in here with no one to talk to unless people decide to visit you is the worst._

_"You need to know where your going to be staying, right? I mean, you can't stay with your mom, first, because she hates you. And second, because they are halfway across the entire state! So, my house it is!" Johanna yells at me and I sigh, fingering the tip of my braid , smiling lightly, Johanna had braided it and I was surprised that it hadn't turned out as horrible as I had expected. Which I was also thankful for, I don't need her to ruin my hair today. Not when I am hoping to get my hair colored sometime during this week. Cinna will be pissed at me if I have it tangled or even the slightest bit dirty, the man is the best but is a loon about hair._

_But to people these days I'm the loon, I frown and Johanna rolls her eyes and throws an arm around my shoulders. "Chill out! There isn't one problem with you now! You are gonna' be perfect in just a few months! Then you and pretty boy will be having sex and acting all lovey dovey and happy! There, the end." I glare at her and look around to make sure no one else noticed, no one did, and that makes me happy but I still glare at her and smack her on the arm. She rolls her eyes and pushes me playfully. I move away from her and stand up, with her behind me as I head back to my room._

**...**

**...**

**Hey guys! I at least got this done even though it is kind of shitty I hope I didn't upset any of you guys and I really would like some reviews! We are so close to one-hundred Reviews! Yay! I am so happy with all of you guys and all of your support for me through out this story! I have decided that I will be making a sequel after this is finished. Yeah, this is going to be a whole cluster fuck of issues because I have to post 'To Taint an Angel' at the same time, post the sequel and I will also be working on 'A Grudge' so get ready for slow updates. I might not even post the sequel for a month or two, things will have to get settled before I start.**

**I'm only making a sequel because I don't want this story to have too many Chapters like A Victor's Life but it would be basically impossible to split that thing in half. Okay! **

**I love you! Tell me how you feel, spell check and me are trying to become friends! Happy sunshine and rainbows even though it is hot as fuck where I live! I'm Done!**

**-Meghan**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi Guys! For some reason I feel like I haven't updted in forever! Yeah, I hope you guys aren't dissapointed with me, if you are, I'm sorry! So I will work hard on this Chapter to make it up to you.**

**-Meghan**

**...**

**...**

**Peeta Mellark**

Standing out in the school parking lot I am just leaning on Finnick's car while him and Gale are having some sort of deep conversation about deodarant. I roll my eyes, being careful that no one sees me and wish I was with Annie and the girls instead. Their conversation might be far more interesting than Finnick's mindless babble, we were now just waiting outside after a small firedrill, my first one at this school, kind of a surprise, I feel like I have been here forever.

Shaking my head I pull out my phone, checking for missed calls, there is one, from Katniss. Oh My God! Katniss hasn't called me in the last few weeks, she hadn't had her cell phone, that is the main reason, so why does she now? My eyebrows scrunch together and I just click the screen off before I think too hard about it, no need to get my hopes up for nothing like I usually do.

Squinting my eyes that are starting to burn because of the sunlight I dig into my backpack looking for the one pair I own. "Peeta..." Finnick says warily, I turn up, surprised that he hadn't used the annoying nickname he usually uses, I scrunch my eyebrows together at him, which he probably can't see behind the sunglasses. He's looking off to the side, not even looking at me.

"What?" I ask him and he turns back to me with his eyebrows up almost all the way to his hairline, he points to where he was looking and I turn my attention to where he points and instantly feel like I am going to faint.

Katniss was standing in the parking lot with Johanna beside her, looking a little nervous but excited. My eyes widen, thankfully no one can see and I think my jaw drops. I didn't think they would actually let her out so early! It's been what? A week? Maybe a few days more than that? Oh My God! How could they do this and not tell me anything?! I am technically her boyfriend! Well it's not offical or anything but I might as well be, since I already love her more than I should, dear God, please help me...

I swallow thickly and turn, she hasn't noticed that I was looking at her so I make sure she doesn't, I'm not ready to talk to her yet.

"What are you doing?" Finnick whispers at me and I shake my head at him viciously, I can't have him bringing her over here, he shoots me a gentle glare and then shakes his own head and turns away. Looking at Katniss from the corner of my eyes I see her cute forehead crinkle in confusion before having Johanna grab her and tug her away and inside of the school. My body untenses and I frown at my own actions before adusting the strap of my back back and walking after Finnick and Gale.

...

_**Katniss Everdeen**_

_I bite my lip, staring at my phone, I'm not sure if I should call Peeta again, he hadn't looked at me at all today. He hadn't texted me or called me from when I called him before. I swallow, maybe he hadn't turned on his phone yet, maybe he hadn't noticed it or checked his missed calls. _

_I scrunch my eyebrows together, I really want to talk to him, but I don't think I should try to call him if he wants to be left alone. Sighing I drop my phone onto the bed I had taken up in Johanna's brother's old room. Her brother was in the marines, he was about ten years older than the both of us. Johanna said she wasn't close with him but she did miss him sometimes. Running my fingers through my hair I look at the newly colored streaks._

_Now they were a bright yellow, I just let Cinna throw on whatever color he thought fit best, the yellow was only putting even more of a damper on my already bad mood._

_Feeling so depressed wasn't helping anyone as of right now, it was just making everything worse. But...maybe this was in some way how Peeta was telling me we needed space, give me time to fix myself. Even if he wasn't thinking it, it might be for the best. Leaving Peeta might be for the best? It could be. Dr. Kane keeps telling me I need to work on my mental condition more than any relationship with anyone. Peeta was possibly a distraction, a good and a bad one._

_Squeezing my eyes shut I took a deep breath. Yes, this is what I need, I need space, from Peeta, Cato, Finnick, Annie, anyone I had contact with before. I couldn't avoid Johanna though, I was living in her parents house. Maybe this was my time to get things sorted out._

_Maybe I could get some sort of part-time job to help with expenses for myself, because sooner or later I would have to leave Johanna's house, I have two years..._

_I needed to get things sorted out eventually, right? This is my time to get everything sorted out, my head, my life, possibly my family, everything. That means, no Cato, no Peeta, nothing. I need to set things up, have my future sorted and ready, even though I have no idea what I am going to be doing in the future. Hopefully something good, something I love doing, with someone I love being with. _

_My heart contricts pathetically for a few moments as I think about Peeta, I might love him? I shake my head, trying to brush the thought from my mind but it's just not that easy to do. I love Peeta, and I have to stay away from him, he should move on, move on to someone not so screwed up. Someone better than me, anyone._

_Someone who wasn't abused as a child, someone who doesn't have abandonment issues,someone who isn't so lost, someone not so screwed up! A tear makes its way down my cheek and soon sobs work their way up my throat so the waterfall starts. All I can think about is having Peeta be with someone else, someone who isn't me, it hurts. It hurts so much more than any other physical pain I have ever gone through. I feel so broken._

_..._

_Days pass by, followed by weeks and sometimes months. I can't tell how long it's been, I have been healing, trying my best to fix myself with the professional help being provided. I have little support from others, Johanna is as supportive as Johanna can be, Prim is helpful though, her birthday is coming up in a week, in May. Somehow I know how much longer until her birthday, but in some way, I can't believe how much time has passed, how the hole in my chest just expands as I see Peetaat school, never looking at me._

_I watch him sometimes, because it helps to know that he is trying to move on, he's trying to let me heal_ _after everything that has happened to me, I haven't seen Cato, but I heard that he is still in the state and talks to Peeta's cousin sometimes. He's already replaced me, I guess he just needs someone, but I think she might be better for him. Thinking about it for all of this time has made me realize how broken Cato is as well as I am. He just wasn't so emotionally rational. Not that I could keep my emotions in check either._

_The broken part of my brain is having it's peices put back together, making things easier for me to handle. My mother says that my father has been trying to get in contact with her, she only listened to him once, he said he had wanted to talk to me. Dr. Kane forbade it, not that I wanted to speak to him either way. Ever speaking to him again might cause my emotions to spiral out of control again. _

_I'm working, a small diner by the beach is where I get my tips. My boss says I'm one of her best, that I am just so obedient, and the fact that I don't act for a raise every week. I just smile at her, I'm lucky that I get what she gives me, along with the tips from the kind usuals that show up on Sundays. In some way things are falling into place, but now that I'm not broken in my head, my heart is broken, but I can't get the peices to put it back together, Peeta has them, locked away somewhere withing his bright smile._

_I miss his baby blue eyes that make me melt, I miss his strong arms that he held me in only so very few times. I miss kissing him, Johanna says I should just talk to him, I always toll my eyes at her, telling her I don't want, I have always hated how relentless she is. If I could just crawl away and hide like my emotions do when she tells me to talk to him I would, life would be so much easier, I mean, I already am hiding from my problems. _

***Flash Back***

_Swallowing deeply I stuff my text books into my locker, I always wait until the end of the day to put my stuff away now, it's the best way that I can think of to avoid questions from anyone. I shake my head, locking the small metal compartment before turning around and making my way down the hallway, staring at the floor. "Katniss! Wait up!" I frown deeply and continue to shuffle down the hallway, with my pace sped up. I hear him pick up speed too, but the problem is,is that he's running._

_I clench my eyes shut and turn on my heel so I face him, Finnick's expressionis something that I never thought I could see on someone so nice like him. He glares at me and I start to let my emotios crawl back inside. Anything to keep myself from crying like I want to, not in front of Finnick, not in front of anyone. Ever._

_But my eyes ignore my mental pleas and start to water, Finnick frowns and shuffles his feet, offically feeling awkward._

_"Katniss, I have no idea what you're feeling right now and I don't want to know. All I know is that you need to talk to Peeta, it's been months, you're not the only one feeling sad, he is lonely as fuck. And you are going to talk to him." he says, regaining his composure. I keep my mouth shut. I just keep quiet, not wanting to say anything, mainly because I don't know what to say. "Come on Katniss..." he says, trailing off. _

_Yet again I turn on my heel and walk down the hallway, I hear him sigh and then call out to me. "Katniss, you can't keep hiding from this!"_

***Flash Back End***

_He had made me realize that it was true that I couldn't hide from Peeta forever, or the issue that was going on, I didn't know what to do, I couldn't have something dissrupting my routine that I have just set out for myself. The whole thing was ruining my life. At least I still had a relationship with Johanna and her family. In a few weeks her brother would be on leave and returning from the marines for a week or two. I didn't know the details, he would be taking up what I had called my room again. Sadly I would have to sruvive with Johanna for the time being._

_..._

_It was summer vacation now. I would be staying with my mother for the first month just because Prim had begged for me to be there. Luckily my boss had promised to not fire me because she would be out a waitress for that time. It helped out a lot, I was going unpaid but, at least I knew I had something to come back to in the end._

_Prim and I have grown back together for the time being, as soon as I arrived I felt better, my mother was working even during this time and Prim and I didn't have one problem, even though she was offically a teenager she was easy to take care of. She said she was happy I was here with her, it was nice to have a person taking care of her that actually cared. Since my mother worked all of the time that had left Prim with mean High School girls trying to make a quick buck by just sitting on the couch watching TV._

_Prim and I spent time at the beach, now that she was a teenager though she noticed boys a lot more, she asked me if I had a boyfriend as soon as I returned. I told her 'no' she didn't question me any further, seeing that I had a hard time with this topic, she probably thought it was Cato, too bad she didn't know how wrong she was._

_..._

_"Katniss, come on! I'm starving!" Prim yelled at me from far ahead where I was walking, my flip-flops in hand and singlasses on my face, I rolled my eeys and quickened my pace, trying to catch up with her. For some reason Prim wanted to go to every single beach this summer, well, for the short amount of time she would actually be able to go places because I had somehow turned into her chauffer._

_This was the one that I was sure I had been to before but I didn't understand why. I know Prim hasn't been here I was sure. I trecked up a large pile of sand and nearly fell down, not only from how steep it was, but what was lying at the bottom._

_A few yards away was the small shack Peeta and I had gone to on our first and only date. I swallowed deeply and saw Prim already standing in front and ordering for me and herself. I slowly made my way down and dug into my back pocket for my wallet which my mom had stuffed with twenty dollar bills, I took one out and handed it to the guy and he smiled at me, he recognized me from the time I was here last year. I smiled back ligtly and turned to look at Prim who was tugging at my shirt sleeve, yes, I wore a long sleeve shirt at the beach, luckily it was on of the shirts that are cut off above your belly button so I wasn't dying._

_"You are sooo buying me icecream after this! It is so hot!" she yelled at me but looked at me with pleading baby blue eyes, I smiled at her and nodded. I couldn't say no now could I? She smiled smugly and I rolled my eyes yet again, turning to look around us. Blonde hair caught my eyes and I focused to see what I most definetly did not want to see. Peeta stood there with a grin on his face, shirtless and Finnick and all of the others were either sitting down on beach towels or standing, drying themselves off._

_I gulped, looking to see if anyone had seen me and of course, Annie had. Her eyes were the size of bowling balls and she was viciously smacking another girl's arm, trying to get her attention. I turned my head quickly and saw the guy bringing our food out. Prim grabbed it quickly, noticing my discomfort and I smiled at the guy in thanks before grabbing her hand gently and taking her up to the parking lot, where are car was all the way on the otherside of it. _

_I didn't understand, how could Peeta be so casual about being at that exact spot. Where we had our first date, how could he not think that it was somehow a special place? Was I really not that important to him, not important enough maybe? I honestly didn't get it at all, maybe he didn't love me like I loved him._

...

_Prim didn't ask me about my behavior at the little shack and I was happy about it, I really didn't want to explain what went on before that. It was too painful to even think about. _

_The weeks went by in a breeze after that and soon I was back at Johanna's and back into my old routine._

_..._

_I had been spending a large amount of time with a girl that I had been working with at the diner, her name was Madge and her, Johanna and I had been doing a lot of stuff together over the summer. Madgfe didn't go to our school but I was glad to still have her as a friend. Madge was the daughter of a lawyer and a nurse. She had a lot of time to herself and it was nice to have another person in my life, someone who I couldn't get romantically involved with at that. Madge was another one of those people that you could tell anything to._

_Johanna wasn't crazy about her peppy attitude but dealed with it at the bginning and began to love her in the end. One of the main things we did was just hang out at the diner I worked at, wether we were working or not we were usually there, or at the movies, or Madge's house, the park, Johanna's house, anywhere was almost instantly home with them both around._

_My therapy sessions still continued and I had been able to tell Madge a little about my condition and to Dr. Kane, a little was a lot. He said any progress I made was exceptional, basically anything I did was an accomplishment to him, meaning he was most likely the most easily impressed person in the world. Maybe he was the one who needed help after all. Of course I was kidding, there were things in my brain that were majorly jacked up. I was definetly the one with the problems in my head._

_Now things were working out as well as they could but as soon as night came around when I was alone in my/Johanna's brother's room the hole in my chest ripped itself open again and I would try not to cry myself to sleep every night. Peeta was something that was missing, a big part of myself that was missing and I could barely stand it, dealing with it is one of the hardest things I have ever done in my life. Trying to get to the next day at night time as the hours just barely draw themselves closed is painfuly and I feel like I just want to rip myself apart to keep the pain away._

...

**Peeta Mellark**

It was strange that right after I lost Katniss I realized how painful it was to not be talking to her or looking at her. But, when I watched her when she wasn't looking during our days at school, how she improved. She wasn't social at all but just her whole aura and posture improved. But even though she was healing I still want to be with her all of the time, I miss talking to her so badly. I just want to talk to her and be able to look at her without being scared of her catching me. I just can't believe I had let her slip away from me, it made no sense how she could just escape my grasp by me not talking to her, but I just wonder how hurt she was. How badly she was feeling. Katniss had a harder time controlling her emotions and keeping them inside, you could sometimes see the pain in her eyes and how sad she looked.

It made me wonder if it was because of me.

**...**

**...**

**I have no idea why but I decided to make this a really sad chapter. I also think the next Chapter will be the last Chapter until I make the sequeal. I know, I know! You guys are probably freaking out at me right now but I have got to tell you. The ending of this story is going to make you feel soooooooo angry at me and sad and I am going to be feeling sad as fuck also and I will try to spell check the whole Chapter. I will do my best! I'm sorry this Chapter took so long too but actually I got this done in two days. Not even kidding!**

**Okay,**

**I love you guys, please check out 'A Grudge' if you haven't had the time. You can either love it or not like it so much and tell me.**

**So don't forget to review, I am ready for the angry comments and reviews but whatever it takes to get to one-hundred. I'm just kidding, I wouldn't get you guys all pissed off just for that! I'll get you pissed off for random reasons later on this year. And please do not expect for the sequeal to be out quick because I have to post 'To Taint An Angel and honestly that Chapter has been sitting there, unfinished, for months. Well, it only needs a few more sentences and there's stuff on my iPod which is broken! I mean it's functional but shitty as hell!**

**So I am working to get money to afford a new one! Yay! Not really... Laundry, Dishes, recicables, Garbage, Vaccuming, sweeping, scrubbing, keeping my room clean, taking less showers, all that crap! Honestly I haven't taken a shower today and I am dying! Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know you're not supposed to wash your hair everyday but I have to, my thick hair gets dirty really quick! Maybe it's the fact that my hair color is dirty blonde, wow, wouldn't that be ridiculous. Okay! So now I have to finish up the Chapter for A Grudge, along with To Taint An Angel and then I gots to get to work on the epilogue or next Chapter to this story. I don't know anymore guys!**

**Again, I love you, good night!**

**-Meghan**


	23. The EndFor Now

**Love you guys, here we go!**

**-Meghan**

**...**

**...**

_**Katniss Everdeen**_

_I sat in the dark cafeteria, alone. The principal had called me to speak with me about graduation tomorrow. I couldn't believe it had been two years. Even though they were a personal hell for me I think I was going to miss this place. No, not the place, just the memories. That is what most people end up actually missing, that is what I knew. I knew I would miss Peeta the most, there was no possible way I could patch things up by tomorrow. It was 11:30 at night as of now, no one else was here except for the janitor who had allowed me to stay until it was her time to leave._

_I ran my fingers through my hair before using my pinky fingers to rub the corners of my eyes. My body felt drained, over the past two years I had finished 80% of my treatment. I was happy to soon be finished and over with it all. The therapy had taken a lot out of my life. It had broken my bubble but at the same time it opened my eyes. I felt so different and new because of everything that had happened because of it. Though I have lost so much, even if it was for the help I received in some way I wish none of it had happened. I know this might sound odd but losing Cato was a big part of it all._

_Even though he was what had caused most of my issues for the past few years he was still a big part of my life, my teen years which are soime of the most important years in a whole lifetime. But his intrest was lost, I knew he was all the way across the state and because of the restraining order I had put against him there was no real way to get into contact with him without him getting into trouble._

_But I had heard a few things, he had been put into some kind of ward to help his mental problems. He had only started recently though. I heard Finnick talking a few times and heard Peeta as well, saying that him and Clove had gotten close really fast and she had convinced him to enter the ward at his own will. I couldn't believe my ears. It was hard to cover up the shock written all over my face while the words left their mouths. _

_It made me think about how useless I had been when he needed my help the most. He may not have seemed like it and I had only recently learned how horrible his condition truly was. It was really hard to think about it all. I had never gotten a straight stroy on what was actually wrong with him and I wasn't sure I wanted to know after how horrible it seemed to actually be. Maybe, as long as I keep myself out of his life and a few years from now I drop the restraining order everything will be alright._

_But I don't know, I still feel so hurt, even though two years wasn't that long of a time to be away from someone to other people it had felt like an eternity to me. But I wasn't sure wheter or not Peeta missed me as much as I missed him. But he had always seemed so happy whenever I could catch glances of him, I don't a thought about me had ever crossed his mind. I sometimes hated how happy he was while I was being, miserable and alone. While he was just stomping on my heart repeatedly with every grin, giggle and sylable that left his mouth. His baby blue eyes haunted me whenever I could catch his gaze lingering on me. He probably hated me for ignoring him._

_But at least for hating me he would have a chance to find another person that would be better for him. Taking in a deep breath I looked up at the open door, expectiung to see the janitor telling em it was time ot leave, but instead it was..._

_Glimmer_

_I looked into my lap, keeping my tears hidden, like I needed her to be laughing at me for wallowing in self-pity all alone in the cafeteria in the middle of the night. Even though that was what I was doing. Seeing her from the corner of my eye, I just saw her standing there by the opened door, contemplating coming in or not. I looked up at the exact time as a tear slipped down my cheek and let out a strained._

_"Hi."_

_She swallowed and responded with her own 'hi' before closing the door after her and walking slowly to where I sat on the lunch table. She took a seat beside me and I noticed how her face was clear of make-up and all she wore were sneakers, some boot-cut jeans and a blouse. I had seen her around the school for the past two years and apparently her grades were rising and her sluttiness lowering. I felt happy for her, but she never seemed happy for herself. I tugged my sleeves up over my wrists so she wouldn't look and I was glad that she seemed oblivious to the action. On my right hand I pulled the sleeve over my entire hand and wiped my wet cheeks._

_The normal thing to be wondering would be what she was doing her at night but she must have been thinking the same thing about me at the exact same time, neither of us questioned it as we stared at each other. I noticed how she also wore a hat to cover the top of her head. Her bleach blonde hair had always seemed fake and I think this prooved that it was. Ever since a few months ago she wore the hat and never put her hair up. _

_She was purposley covering her roots.I felt kind of bad for her as I touched the navy blue streaks in my hair nervously. Something that had become more of a habit over time. Other things also had become habits but I was too ashamed to ever talk about it. "What's up?" she asked quietly, I let out a dry but short laugh and let the corners of my mouth inch up a bit. What and awkward question to ask someone who you had hated for the very few years you knew her... I was trying way too hard not laugh like a complete lunatic._

_"Yeah...stupid thing to ask.." she said with a slight grin. I nodded slowly before responding. "Eh, it's just odd for someone to actually be talking to me that isn't Johanna." I said, sucking in my lower lip, there I go again, letting people figure out things that bother that I didn't even know bothered me._

_"It's actually most likely because you thought I hated you." Glimmer responded. I shrugged sheepishly and Glimmer smiled lightly. 'Well at least she isn't screaming at me', I thought and almost rolled my eyes, I know I shouldn't. Thankfully with having the therapy my mind had finally ruled out the differences between right and wrong so I know when I'm being rude or not. This is surprisingly helpful, I never thought being polite was something that could make you better at communicating. But my shyness has yet to go away, that was one thing that bothered me. Blushing was something I hated doing and I haven't been doing it as much most likely because Peeta hasn't been around me as much or at all. A frown replaced my small smile and Glimmer noticed._

_"So, uh, how are things actually going? I mean, I've heard the gossip but...is it true?" she asked me. I didn't know what she had heard so I began to tell her, I told her about what going to therapy for my mental issues and losing Peeta and a few friends along with losing most of my problems. She listened intently and I almost couldn't believe I was blathering on about all of this to the person that had made me fall off of the deepend and make me have my therapy. But still, I might have been thankful if I hadn't had my heart shattered because of it all. But in a way, it wasn't her fault for my need to avoid Peeta, thinking that I was helping him and myself._

_It makes me think about so many things and how unhappy I am with what I've put upon myself. All of the pain I caused myself for my own stubborn reasons. If they even count as reasons which I don't think they do. I was surprised at how attentive she was. This was the time where I actually figured out that people can change. Glimmer had changed, that was what I had known for sure, or maybe she had been like this the entire time but didn't show it to anyone for her peers. Maybe so she would seem cooler and that was how she thought she could make friends. I wasn't sure, I have never truly known anyone who acted like she did, or changed as abruptly as she had. I don't even know, again, it might not have been a change. I had a feeling that this is how the real Glimmer is._

_When I was finished she just stared for a few seconds, as if in a state of shock. Her mouth was slightly agape, but more like it formed a small 'o'. I stared back at her, looking at the feautures I hadn't been able to see before. Her feautures are surprisingly sharp, with high cheek bones and a long nose. I mean, she was pretty in her own way but I was definetly not interested, nor would I ever be._

_"Katniss...I-I, I don't even know what to say...Oh God, I'm so sorry about everything! I was the one that made this happen, it made you...y-you lost Peeta because of this! It's all of my fault, I mean, I knew I was bad but...I am such an idiot." She said shamefully, I sighed. I wasn't good with dealing with other people's feelings. I never have been and most likely never will be good at it. "Glim-" she cuts me off, "Don't call me that, call me Sarah. That's my real name..." she says. For some reason I feel that it would be awkward to call her that. But I do anyways. "Sarah... it's not your fault. I mean, you actually...helped me, if it weren't for you I wouldn't be better." I mumbled. She sighed, sucking in her lower lip and frowning._

_"Katniss, you can't tell me that you aren't hurt. I know you are." she grabs onto my wrist and I wince. She gives me another shocked look before forcing up the sleeve of my shirt. My wrist is exposed, the jagged scars that criss scross over my pale skin of my inner arm. The vains under the thin skin of my wrists seem even more prominent than before. My throat swells with the need to cry. But I keep my mouth closed and squeeze my eyes shut together tightly. The pad of her thumb runs over the most recent one, it has barely healed and I let out a whine as the pain begins to spark up again._

_Sometimes I didn't know why I would do it, sometime sthe need just took over, like by somehow destroying myself physically would give the emotional pain time to heal. But it just gopt a lot worse. Dr. Kane hadn't seen them and never would, I only had a few more therapy sessions left. Then I would be able to get away from all of that garbage. No way would I be forced to stay there in where they put the teens on suicidal watch. I refused to be like them, I was weak but I refused to let others see me weak. Sarah/Glimmer was seeing it right now and a sickening feeling was growing in my stomach. My eyes watered even more and I felt the tears make their way out through my lids. So I loosened them and the dam broke, I began to soob uncontrolably, I felt so weak, broken, shattered, hopeless, like my heart would never be able to be put back together._

_Peeta hated me, everyone hated me. I now knew he would hate me, he would hate what I had done to myself, he would think I was disgusting, that he shouldn't have to setlle for someone like me. Even though I hated to admit it, it was true, I knew these were, true, dangerous thoughts were happening. I felt Sarah's thin arms wrap around my torso and I continued to sob as she just held me. Trying to give me some sense of hope that someone truly cared about me._

_..._

**Peeta Mellark**

My palms were sweating perfusely. I was terrified. I was graduating. After the ceremony this would all be over. My life as a teenager would be over. I couldn't even think straight. My mind was jumbled with thoughts of excitement, fear and Katniss. Over the past two years Katniss had been in my mind. I had let her have her space. She needed her time to heal and become better. My fantasies were over though. My hope was lost for ever talking to her again. We would be going our seperate ways after this. College was something I didn't have on my mind, I might and my family wanted me to, Ryan had taken off to college two years ago, he went back home to start his life up.

He visited whenever he had some sort of break, he had a new girlfriend. She was nice enough, I had a feeling she was right for him. But whenever he had talked about her or sent pictures of the two of them together jealousy swelled in my chest. I so badly wanted Katniss. I wanted to be able to touch her and kiss her again. I missed her melodic voice whenever I was able to make her laugh.

Finnick strutted over, he wore the biggest grin I have ever seen on him and he looked like he had won the lottery. Quickly he grabbed my forearm and dragged me to the locker room. The locker room where I had expressed my joy purfusely about having Katniss' phone number in my possesion. It was still in my phone but I had not tried to call her in the longest time. But anytime I saw her name longing had shot through my chest. I missed her so, so much.

"Peety, can you believe it, we are going to become men today! What am I saying? We were men when we turned eighteen but now here is the real deal! Next fall we will either be in college or in an apartment halfway across the country, eating pizza and banging hot chicks. Well, that's you Marvel and Gale, but I am hopefully going to be a promised man." the last part of his statement made me freeze. My mouth fell open, Finnick grinned at my expresion and stuffed his hand into his pocket and showed me a simple diamond wring on a thin gold band, but there were the tiniest green gems around the main rock. Three on each side. "You, your, Annie...Oh God..." I said, he smirked.

"Yeah, she is going to be so surprised, right?" he asked. I shook my head slowly and said quietly, "Poor Annie..." he punched my should light-heartedly but it still hurt a bit. I girnned at him and he pulled me into a guy hug before putting the ring back into his pocket. We left the locker room quickly and I watched in quietv giddiness and Finnick went off to Annie, boy was she going to be surprised. But I wasn't kidding when I said I felt bad for her. If I were her, I would be constantly aggarated. But Finnick was Finnick and there was nothing I could do about it. That was why I was friends with his ass, he was annoying, aggarating and sometimes a drama queen but I still loved him. Finnick had turned into my other brother, like a step brother but I don't know, I never would know either. There were things about him that made you wonder why he was who he is.

His parents that adopted him shipped him off to his house when he was fourteen, gave him a shitlode of money and said, "Fend for yourself now, see ya'!" I knew that they actually hadn't said that but it was still upsetting, Finn's real parents were still around but he had no clue where they were. He obviously didn't want to know where that were either. They had dumped him off as a baby without even knowing him. But he knew that they were really young so that was probably the reason. I watched as he flirted with Annie shamelessly in front of his locker and saw her smile up at him with such love. I ran my fingers through my hair, searching for my love that probably didn't know she was and spotted her, with Johanna and...Glimmer? Holy fuck. Johanna and Katniss were talking to her without an issue and it made me wonder how much Katniss had changed while we were apart.

That was the thing. What if I did end up talking to her and I didn't like the new her. No, that was impossible, I loved her for a reason. It wa sthat I loved her unconditionally and no matter what she did, even if I didn't agree with it I would try to follow along, just to keep her safe.

...

The graduation ceremony went by quickly, too quickly. We were instantly brought to my house. All of my friends and their families and they chattered together and took pictures and whiped away their tears occasionally. It was all very hectic and uncomfortable. But the highlight of the afternoon was when Finnick got down on his knee said something very un-Finnick like and asked her to marry him. Annie was crying perfusely and I thought we would need a mop but thankfully it was unnecassary.

Even though I was afraid they would flood my house that I would be stuck stuck in until September I still found it very cute and kind of funny. Clove and I had to have a lot of pictures together. Most of them with her playing with her phone, looking bored or sticking her tounge out childishly.

Some adult she would make. Look out world, here comes Clove Mellark. Her last name didn't fit her first name. That's why she hated when people would put them together. Finn and I made sure to do a lot of that. Though it probably wasn't the best idea, now we were terrified to drink because Clove would have a camera and would convince our alcohol filled selves to do something stupid. Then ten years from now like at my birthday party it will be laying on my television to ruin my life.

I can apparently tell the future or I know my cousin far too well. The second one is the most realisitic one but the first one is pretty cool so I think I will go on ahead with that theory. Yeah, even though I have grown up from the guy I was two years ago I am still dumb as fuck. And my theories and hunches always tend to suck badly, it would be nice though if one of them turned out right. Like if Katniss Everdeen will marry me and we can have a lot of kids.

That hunch wasn't that great either.

I stuffed my hands into my pockets and sighed, this wasn't that great, there were so many happy people around me and I wasn't really that happy, so now here I was, we were at a party at Marvel's house, but I was sitting in his empty garage, on a dingy little couch pressing against the left wall. The only car that was ever usually there was Marvel's parents's car, but they were somewhere I had no idea. It was apparent that Marvel couldn't care less where his parents were, which proved he had no clue eiither. But he just laughed it off like he did with nearly everything else.

It's strange though, how I have known them for a long time: if you count two years as a long time, and I don't know a lot of other things about them. Running my fingers through my hair I took a deep breath, throwing my hands behind my head and leaning back. I wish I could fall asleep and just because Finnick is and asshole and will draw a dick on my face or something else even more childish that he will somehow come up with.

Shaking my head and blink, my eyes becoming hooded by me just being worn out. I haven't had anything except for one cup of beer. It tasted disgusting so I decided to sit outside for a while, which means until they're all black out drunk and can't remember anything that happened, and since I wasn't there they will just be assholes and laugh at me, saying that I finally got over Katniss and banged some other girl. After these two years still don't understand how I am.

I close my eyes and wait a few minutes the insistent chirpring or clicking of crickets all around. With the garage door wide open Marvel might have to take care of quite a lot of those in the morning, that won't be fun while having a huge hangover.

Clicking is cut off my a different clicking and I lean forward and open my eyes, staring at the ground. The clicking is surprisingly familiar. Too familiar. digging the heels of my hands into my eyes I look up and my mouth goes slack. My jaw hanging down slightly as I stare at the person in front of me. She has actually approached me... Why? Swallowing thickly I close my mouth tightly, fighting away the sneer coming to my face. Until she gave me an explanation I wouldn't forgive her, even though my heart was begging for me to grab her and yank her into my arms, even if she didn't want tit, just to hold her warm body against mine one last time. But my mind told me to stay mad at her, that she didn't deserve my forgiveness.

Her beautiful grey eyes looked down at me before sweeping away to stare down at the ground, the embarrasement showed on her cheeks, they stayed bright red against her tan skin. Even though I was angry at her I couldn't help but find her absolutley adorable at this moment. She had filled out only a bit more, her development physically hadn't been much of my concern while were apart, but her development mentally was a big deal to me.

She looked over me not so secretly and I somehow felt glad that she was raking her eyes over me like this. But I stomped on the feeling multiple times before licking my dry lips and looking her straight into the her eyes. To get her attention on me. She looks up at me, her gorgeous grey eyes boring into mine, but they look... they look different...

The had a sad look to them and they also look empty. She bites her lower lip, clasping her hands together behind her back. I absolutley hate how doubtful and lonely she looks, standing in front of me, waiting for me to say something to her. But all I really want to do is press a kiss to her plump pink lips that I haven't felt in so long. I touch the spot on the couch beside me gently, telling her to sit down silently. She nods slowly and I move my hand so she can take a seat.

She clasps her hands together in her lap, staring at them intently. Not looking at me purposely. It's slightly frustrating but right now I'm basking in her presence. Just her being beside me is fine for now, though. I had a feeling that me being fine wouldn't last much longer. I watched as she reached up and began to twist her hair around her index finger. It was nervouse habit that I had noticed she had always done, even when she did have contact with me and by her own choice talked to me. It was like on our first and only date, but she wore a braid. Now her gorgeous hair was flowing down her back in gentle waves. I wished I could run my own fingers through it like I had seen her do when she had gotten frustrated or tired.

I could only remember how soft it was.

"Katniss, why are you here?" I didn't mean for it to come out so cold and mean but I guess it was just the hurt and anger I had been feeling toward her for the past two years. But deep down my love was still strong, even though it wasn't hitting me like it usually would. I guess touching her might make it better but I'm not planning on crossing any lines. 'I-I...uh, I guess I wanted to...talk to...you?" she said, the statement coming out more like a question. Her voice was shakey and nervous as she tried to push the words out and I felt bad that I had been so cold to her, I couldn't believe myself, I was feeling bad for her because she had ignored me. I loved this girl and I'm pretty sure she knew it so she dumped me out on the street. Only figuratively speaking.

"Why? Katniss, why? There is no reason to bother yourself with talking to me anymore. Just go away if you're just going to crush my heart with your heavy combat boots some more. I don't want you to hurt me anymore than you already have." Nothing coming out of my mouth during this conversation were words I wanted to say to her. There was no control over my mouth.

All I could think about was the hurt and anger I felt towards her. Though my hearts needs sat in the back of my mind as my emotions got out of control. "Peeta, I'm sorry...b-but I am in the same way not sorry. But besides that, I went through the exact same thing. You weren't the only one hurting." she responded apoligetically.

"No. What I would much rather hear is why you didn't talk to me. It's been two years Katniss since you have said a word to me! I am sick of sitting down pondering what the fuck I did to make you ignore me for TWO STRAIGHT YEARS!" Honestly I seriously felt terrible after I saw the look on her face but I just sat back, letting her think over the words I had spewd at her. But she just seemed slightly scared. Terrified even.

"Peeta, I never meant to hurt you like that, I jus-!" I cut her off before she could finish. Anger was blazing in my eyes as I stood up from the couch and began to pace in front of her as I spoke. "You didn't mean to hurt me, that's it Katniss? You didn't mean to! That doesn't change the fact that it fucking did! I am sick and tired of all of the shit and emotions you have goven me! Such painfuly garbage that I shouldn't even care about! So, what is it, you just what?" I asked. Her lower lip trembled, but her eyes weren't teary like I expected them to be. They were angry just like mine.

But I felt this odd satisfaction, yelling at her, showing her how angry I was. Hurting her like she hurt me. It was a strange feeling that I wasn't accustomed to at all. I wasn't liking it either.

"I was hurt too! I was hurt everyday from leaving you! But I thought it was best! I didn't think it mattered! I didn't think I had mattered to you! Crying was all I did at night as just looking at you as you smiled and laughed with your friends hurt so much! That's why I kept doing it, you didn't seem to mind that I was ignoring you. But it hurt so bad thinking that you were fine without me! I was trying to heal but at the same time I was hurting myself, in both ways..." she let out and froze at the last few words she let out. I didn't notice at first, I just yelled straight back at her.

"Maybe you should have told me it was because you wanted to get better! This whole conversation wouldn't have ever happened! You didn't need to ignore me so you could get fixed! I would have waited! But now it's too late. We're all going off on our own after August, we're all leaving. Maybe only some of us but most for college! You have no more time to explain yourself to me Katniss, your time to let me forgive you for what you did has run out! I'm leaving too Katniss, far far away! Hopefully so I'll never see you again." The anger had dissapeared as I watched her eyes quickly well up with tears and they began to fly down her cheeks. I had broken the dam and now here I was, looking like the biggest asshole in the world, staring down at the girl I had just made cry.

I wanted to cry. She looked up at me as her lower lip trembled, "You don't really mean that, do you?" she asked, her voice strained by trying not to cry but failing miserably. I swallow thickly and bite my lower lip, not knwing what to say even though the answer is pretty obvious. I bend down so I can be her height while she's sitting and grab her hands. Her longsleeve shirt covering half of them, I move it up a little just so I can twine my fingers through hers. Trying to calm her down. Moving my thumb so it brushes against the sside of her hand. She sniffs and I release one of her hands so she can wipe away her tears with the sleeve of her shirt. I sigh, "Katniss, I-" she cuts me off this time by pulling her hands away from mine and moving over so she can stand up. I stand up as well.

"Peeta, you're right, I wa san idiot for ignoring you and leaving you like that. I'm sorry, I really, really am. I promise, you'll never see me again." she somehow escapes me as I try to grab her with my arms so I can explain myself, but she runs off and climbs into her car so she can take off. I swallowed hard, resiting my own urge to cry. Oh My God, I just did the exact opposite of what I have wanted to do since she started ignoring me. I badly want to cry right now, so damn badly but all I do is put my face in my hands and let out a loud and highly obnoxious groa of frustration at myself. My stupid emotions took control of me and I have literally screwed myself over. Running my fingers through my hair I go inside to act like Katniss was never even here and get drunk so no one knows how I really feel about the whole situation or how I feel like shit.

It happens and unlike I wanted, it turns out that I wouldn't be seeing Katniss Everdeen again for a long time.

The End

For Now... Muhahahahhah!

**...**

**...**

**OMG! I can't believe how long it took me to post this! Guys, I finished this two days ago and my friends and my family have just been so all over the place lately and I haven't been able to touch my laptop since I finished this thing. So, just for me to tell you, I am typing this on 7/23/3013 at 9:12 PM. Just so you guys can see how long it takes me to prrof read this goddamn thing and why it takes so long to post sometimes.**

**BUT! I have a big question for you guys that I know most of you probably might have been begging for in your minds but I just want you guys to vote. I'm doing either one or the other, I can't do both at the same time, I'm really sorry that I can't but I just can't juggle three stories at the same time. It's a tough deal! You just get to sit back and read while I have to slave over this computer! JK I love you guys! But I also want some of you to know that I don't want any of you to think that I am giving up on A Grudge any time soon! I am trying my best. When I was writing I was writing this and trying to do a tiny bit of A Grudge at the same time but it's tough. But I will never ever give up on a story again! I cross my heart! **

**Now that tha's over with here is the question:**

**Would you guys wrather me write To Taint An Angel or do you want the sequeal of this as soon as I can put some stuff together? I promise you I will do whatever gets the most votes. I love you all and I really want an answer. So I hope you read this. **

**I know that you guys must hate me for what I did but you will love the squeal! Okay, well.. I can't believe this adventure with this story is almost over... I'm in some state of shock but I have been being a fangirl over Catching Fire and Sam Claflin lately. If you haven't seen the Catching Fire Thearetical Trailer here you go: **** . **

**I'm sorry if you have already seen it and I did it for nothing but you're welcome to the people who haven't. I cried and I was squealing like a school girl. I just can't help it. It looks amazing!**

**Okay, that's all I had to say. Tell me what you thing, Review and Favorite. Bye.**

**-Meghan**


	24. Important Note

**Well...**

**I AM SO GODDAMN HAPPY! **

**Everyone but one person chose the sequel and I was hoping you guys would and was not dissapointed. Okay guys, you can stop your crazy yelling and demands because it will be coming... But I can't get it out as fast as you guys are hoping I will...**

**PLEASE DON'T THROW THINGS AT ME**

**Guys, I know you will be pissed off at me but I know this might be a surprise, but... I have a life too you know! This is summer, I have summer work, friends, events, and lots of preperation. I'm going back to school in 32 days and I have a lot of shit to do before then. I still have to read two super boring books and about fifty million math problems. And next years I am going to have the worst and bitchiest teachers ever! So guys you can't expect me to write too too much because I am going to be really busy.**

**Homework on the weekends, about 4 worksheets for every subject every day and just the fact that I go to a catcholic school and I really don't want to have to get hit with a ruler. Just kidding, that's not legal anymore sooo...**

**I hope you guys just understand, all of you that follow A Grudge, don't freak out I am working on the Chapter as fast as I can, it's just so hard to do during the summer. I feel like I have no schedule, my sleeping patterns are fucked and I am basically an insomniac. I'm pretty sure it's true and I am always in and out of sleep or have zero sleep at all, have you ever spent an entire night without sleep and you stay up more than 24 hours? Don't even try to test it, then you sleeping patterns will be fucked too.**

**I'm just telling you guys and I hope you don't think I am abandoning you anytime soon and I have no clue when the sequel will come out. I'm going back to school on the 28th of August.**

**Another thing to tell you is that you guys won't be hearing from me from August 10nth to the 17th, my parents are dragging me to stay at the beach for an entire week, no internet, and I hate the beach. I like lakes better...**

**Okay, I love you guys, thanks for all of the reviews. If you want updates on what I'm doing just check the Author's Notes in every most recent Chapter of A Grudge, because I will be telling you the date of when it will come out and I might leav another note here just so you guys won't miss anything. **

**I'll keep you posted. Love you!**

**-Meghan**


End file.
